


The Wild Unknown

by THCP1723



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alaska AU, Angst, Emily too, F/F, Happy Ending, Hate to love trope, Kelley plays a large part in this, Oh And There Will Be Smut, Slow Burn, Tobin is a pilot and Christen is a marine biologist, Tobin is not very nice in the beginning, wilderness au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THCP1723/pseuds/THCP1723
Summary: Christen is a Marine Biologist that has just accepted a job in a small port town in Alaska. Alaska was not at the top of Christen’s desired locations after graduate school, but she couldn’t pass up the job to work up close with Orcas. However, Christen didn’t plan on making an enemy with the town’s main pilot on her first day, and Christen didn’t appreciate how the pilot referred to her as “princess” all of the time.
Relationships: Tobin Heath & Christen Press, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 327
Kudos: 888





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! If you've read my other story, After All This Time, welcome back! This story is going to be very different from AATT. This story is like my little love child. I've been working on this idea for a while, and I'm finally ready to share it with you. I hope you enjoy chapter 1. Leave a comment to let me know what you think. I love you for reading this!
> 
> Side note: If you're from Alaska, I'm so sorry for this being inaccurate. I'm from the East Coast, so this is what Alaska is like in my mind and from what I found on Google. Love to all my Alaskan readers!

All Christen thought when she stared out of the small helicopter window was, “Everything here is so white.” The landscape outside of her window was covered in layers and layers of snow. In Christen’s preparations for moving, she had planned on there being snow in Alaska because that’s one of the first things people think of when they think of Alaska. However, she couldn’t have imagined just how much snow there would be. It made the Southern California native shiver just thinking about having to get out of the helicopter when it landed. If someone would’ve asked Christen where she thought she would end up when she declared her Marine Biology major at Stanford, she never would’ve guessed it would be Seward, Alaska. 

When Christen was younger, she loved spending time at the beach. She quickly became obsessed with learning about animals that lived in the ocean, and her favorite animal was the Orca. When she went to college, after graduating Valedictorian from her high school, declaring her major had been easy. Christen spent her four years at Stanford with her nose in her books and her mind focused on what was next. She moved to Seattle after getting her Bachelor’s degree to get her doctorate in Marine Biology with a specialization in marine conservation. Her time in Seattle had been similar to her time at Stanford. Christen focused her energy on her studies and learning to become the best in her field in her graduating class. When she was focused on something, Christen worked at it until she was the best. It was part of her competitive nature. 

After graduating with her doctorate, Christen was offered the job of her dreams, working with a conservation organization to help the resident and transient Orcas on the North West. Christen thought that her work would stay in Seattle, but she soon learned that her expertise was needed somewhere else, somewhere much colder and far away from the big cities where she spent her time. 

Seward, Alaska was a small port city in Southern Alaska that was nestled at the base of the Kenai Mountains. Many boats and ships docked at the long docks that were one of the most defining features of the city. Tourists would visit the city in the summer months to see the breathtaking views of the mountains and the ocean. For the majority of the year, the temperature was moderate for Alaska, but the winter months would still see high quantities of snow. The small town itself, where the people of Seward lived, moved at a slow pace. It was the definition of “small town USA” where everyone knew everyone, and no one was concerned with being “hip” or “modern”. The way of life in Seward was the complete opposite of how Christen lived her life.  
Looking out of the small window in the helicopter, Christen watched as the ground got closer and closer as they started their landing in her new home. Christen held on to the armrests on either side of her. Her knuckles turned white with how hard she was squeezing the armrests. Flying wasn’t one of her favorite activities, and she hated landing the most. Landing in a small helicopter was even worse than she had anticipated. Christen felt her stomach roll uncomfortably as the helicopter rocked and jerked as it quickly approached the water below. Closing her eyes, Christen took a deep breath and tried to find her center. This was a technique she had learned during her years of meditation, and she needed to find her center soon before her breakfast ended up on her shoes. 

Christen’s eyes were tightly shut as she felt the helicopter land on the water. This was her first water landing, and she decided in that moment that she wouldn’t be flying anywhere any time soon. 

“Ma’am?” The pilot tried to get Christen’s attention, and she finally opened her eyes to see that the helicopter was docked at the end of a long boat dock. Many different types of boats were also docked along the boat dock. “If you want to grab your bags, I’ll help you onto the dock.” 

Christen nodded to the pilot, reaching beside her to grab the two bags that she had been permitted to bring with her on the helicopter due to the small size of the aircraft. Only being able to bring two bags with her as she moved to a new city had been a great annoyance for Christen, and she wasn’t happy to have to ship most of her things. Shipping to the small town was also supposed to take at least a week, so Christen had to be very selective with what she brought with her in her two bags. 

After the pilot had helped Christen out of the helicopter and onto the dock, he nodded to her before walking away as if Christen knew what to do now. Christen stood at the end of the dock for a moment, looking around at the small port town that was her new home. The buildings where all one or two stories tall, a stark contrast to the skyscrapers that normally surrounded her. All the buildings looked very dated. Christen noted the people that were walking around that she could see from where she was standing. Each person wore similar clothes, puffy coats of varying earth tones, some type of jeans, and boots. Thinking about her own outfit, plaid peacoat, black leggings, heeled knee-high leather boots, Christen realized that she was definitely going to stick out among the crowd. If the ten or so people walking around could be called a crowd. 

Taking a deep breath, Christen grabbed her bags, one in each hand, and started walking down the dock and towards the town. She had checked over the information about her housing when she was on the helicopter, and she knew where she needed to go, thankfully. Her new apartment was located on a side street off of the main street in front of the harbor. Living in town was easier for her with needing to get to the SeaLife Center for work and needing to be able to get out into the water on a boat to observe the Orcas. 

Plain was one way to describe Christen’s apartment. When walking in the front door, the living room and the kitchen were built together in the main room. A brown couch, wood coffee table, and an outdated television were in the part of the room that was considered the living room. The kitchen was as outdated as the living room. The appliances looked to be twenty years old, and the cabinets and shelves were all made of wood. A short hallway off to the right corner of the living room kitchen combo led to the one bedroom. A queen-sized bed sat against the far wall with one bedside table beside it. The bedroom contained two doors. One door led to a small closet, and the other door led to a bathroom that was large enough for one person. 

Christen sat her bags down on the floor of the bedroom, and she took another deep breath. She told herself that everything was going to be okay. She was following her dream, and she had somewhere to live. That’s what mattered. She could spend her free time making the apartment feel like home. It was going to be okay. Christen told herself that over and over again until she started to believe it. A rumbling in her stomach pulled her from her thoughts after a while. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and she figured that walking around looking for a place to eat at would be a great way to explore the town. 

The town was so much smaller than the large cities that Christen was used to, but she found that she liked the quiet and calm mood in the town. She hadn’t ever been somewhere that was so quiet. Noises could be heard coming from inside the businesses, but all the sounds were faint. It was the opposite of a large city where loud voices and car horns filled the air at all hours of the day. After walking around and looking at all of the businesses, Christen found a small café where she was able to get a pastry and a coffee to enjoy. She sat at a small table by the one main window in the café and looked out at her new home while she ate. When she was finished, she thanked the young woman working behind the counter before leaving the café and deciding that it would be a good idea to call her parents. 

Christen pulled out her cellphone to call her parents to let them know she had made it safely, but the “no service” notification at the top of the screen flashed back at her. Christen grumbled as she tried to move the phone through the air to find a signal. She took a few steps forward, staring up towards the sky, when she felt her feet move out from under her. She internally braced herself to hit the ground. Within seconds, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, keeping her from hitting the concrete. 

“Whoa there, princess!” A deep voice rumbled from behind Christen. The strong arms helped her to her feet, and Christen was already forming an apology on her lips as she turned to face the person that had helped her. Her green eyes met the light brown eyes of a woman that was around the same height as her. Christen’s first thought was that the woman was exceptionally beautiful, standing there in relaxed, ripped jeans, a green plaid button up shirt, a puffy brown jacket, and a black snapback that sat backwards on top of shoulder length, chestnut brown hair. 

“Maybe watch where you’re going rather than messing with that useless device in your hand.” The woman snapped at Christen before turning to walk away. 

Gaping at the retreating figure of the woman, Christen retorted, “Excuse me?” She couldn’t believe that the woman that had just saved her from falling to the ground had so rudely dismissed her. In the moment, Christen hadn’t even realized that the woman had also called her “princess”, but it would be something that she would fume about later when she replayed the entire scene in her mind. 

“You’re excused!” The woman returned without even turning her head towards Christen. Christen stared for a few seconds at the back of the woman. She hoped that not everyone in this small town was as rude as that woman, and she also hoped that she didn’t run into her again any time soon.

“Aw, I see you met our resident grouch.” A different voice spoke up behind Christen. This voice had a playful, breathy tone. Turning around, Christen’s gaze met a pair of friendly, hazel eyes. The woman standing near Christen had a large, welcoming smile on her face. “Don’t let Tobin scare you. She’s a real softy once you get to know her. Just doesn’t like many people is all.”

Doubting what this woman said about the rude woman being a “softy”, Christen didn’t want to be rude so she smiled at the woman. “No worries.” 

The other woman nodded at her. “You must be new here because I know everyone in this town.” Christen didn’t doubt that at all because this woman seemed extremely friendly. “I’m Kelley, by the way. Kelley O’Hara. My family owns the one hardware store in the town. That’s where you’ll find me most days.” Kelley O’Hara looked like the poster woman for the small town. She wore what seemed to be the town’s uniform of boots, jeans, and a dark brown jacket. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that ended around her shoulder blades. Freckles covered her forehead and cheekbones. She was a few inches shorter than Christen, but she had a strong, athletic frame. 

After taking in the appearance of the woman in front of her, Christen responded. “It’s nice to meet you, Kelley. I’m Christen, and you’re right. I just moved here from Seattle to work at the SeaLife Center.” 

Kelley’s smile grew even wider, if that was possible. “The SeaLife Center? You must be the new Marine Biologist everyone’s talking about! Welcome!”

“Thank you!” Christen smiled at Kelley again. She had only just met the woman, but she liked how friendly she was. “I’m excited to get started working. I’m not really used to the small town life, though.” 

Kelley chuckled. “I bet not, coming from Seattle and all! I went there once to visit. Way too crazy for me, but I grew up here so I’m a small town woman.” Kelley reached out and placed a gentle hand on Christen’s shoulder. “Listen here, Christen, I’ve got to head back to the shop, but you come find me if you need anything. Okay?”

Christen nodded. “Thank you, Kelley. It was so nice meeting you!”

“You too!” Kelley called as she started walking down the street. “Oh, and be careful walking in those heels! Don’t know how you do it!” 

Christen let out a breath. Her sense of style definitely didn’t fit Seward, Alaska. Looking back down at the cellphone in her hand, Christen realized she still had a problem. “Hey, Kelley?” She called out before Kelley got too far away, and Kelley turned to look at her. “You don’t happen to know how I can call someone do you? My phone has no service.”

Kelley laughed. “Sure thing! C’mon with me to the shop, and you can use our landline. We’ll also get you a phone for your place if you don’t have one because cellphones don’t work good here.”

“Fantastic.” Christen grumbled under her breath as she walked to catch up with Kelley. She couldn’t even remember the last time she called someone on a landline. “I’m guessing wifi probably doesn’t work here, either?” She asked when she caught up to Kelley.

“We’ll get you set up with the internet too. Can’t promise you that it’ll work all the time, but something’s better than nothing.” Kelley said as she walked alongside Christen. 

It took about five minutes to walk to the hardware store. It was a large store compared the to buildings around it. Christen followed Kelley inside, and she looked around at the aisles of various hardware items. She wasn’t very hardware savvy, and Christen was lucky if she was able to identify a hammer from a wrench. As her eyes scanned the large room, her stomach fell when her eyes landed on the woman from earlier. She remembered that Kelley had called her “Tobin.” Her eyes met the brown eyes of the woman, and the woman actually smirked at her. Christen felt anger pool in her belly. 

“Tobester!” Kelley called out to Tobin, slapping her hand on Tobin’s shoulder. 

Tobin shrugged Kelley’s hand off before glaring at her. “You know I hate when you call me that.” 

Kelley laughed. “But you really love it!” She placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder again, and this time, Tobin let it stay there. “Tobin, I believe you met our new resident already, even though you were very rude to her.” Kelley pointed to where Christen was standing a few feet away. “We talked about your people skills, dude.” Kelley loudly whispered at Tobin. 

“Fuck off, Kell!” Tobin pushed Kelley’s hand off her this time. “It’s not my fault that princess can’t walk in those heels she has on.” Tobin turned her attention to Christen again. “Did you know where the helicopter was bringing you or do you just not know how to dress appropriately?”

Christen was speechless. She had never had someone talk to her the way that Tobin did, and she wasn’t sure what to say for a moment, but she found her voice soon enough. “Thank you again for helping me earlier.” She smiled at Tobin, but it was laced with venom. “Hopefully we won’t see each other again.” Tobin gaped at Christen’s reply, and Christen felt a small bit of triumph. “Kelley, can you show me what I need? I’d like to get back to my apartment to get ready for my first day of work tomorrow.”

Kelley, who had been looking between Tobin and Christen during their heated exchange, nodded. “Sure thing, Christen! Follow me!” Kelley walked around Tobin and down one of the aisles. Christen followed Kelley, making sure not to make eye contact with Tobin as she walked past her, but she swore she could feel Tobin’s heated gaze on her skin as she walked past. When she reached where Kelley had stopped, Christen dared to look where Tobin had been standing, but her eyes only saw an empty space. Christen let out a quiet sigh of relief before turning her attention to what Kelley was saying about the different types of phones in stock. 

Later that night after Christen had gotten her phone and internet set up, she thought about her first day in the small town. She was glad that she had met Kelley, and she hoped that they could become friends. Living in the town would be a lot easier with a friend. Her thoughts then moved to Tobin. She wasn’t sure what made the woman act so rudely towards her, but she was determined to keep her distance from the “resident grouch”. 

Keeping her distance, however, would prove to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy :)

Christen’s first day at her new job was going great. She had walked to the SeaLife Center that morning, and the walk had been very peaceful and helped her learn more of the small town. Once she got to the aquatic building, she had been introduced to another marine biologist named Julie. Julie had a bright smile, light blonde hair, and a bubbly personality. Christen felt like she could become close friends with the woman. Julie took Christen on a tour of the building and showed her where her office would be. She also explained to Christen what her job would entail, working some in the building but spending most of her time out on the open water with the Orcas. During the tour, Julie introduced Christen to her husband Zach who also worked at the SeaLife Center. 

After meeting Zach, Christen was able to spend time organizing her office and getting familiar with the building on her own. She spent time visiting the various marine animals in the building and worked learning the files about the resident Orcas that were left in her office. Christen planned to get out on the water the following day. 

The day was quickly coming to an end when Julie popped her head around the door to Christen’s office. “Hey, Christen! You almost done for the day?”

Christen looked up from the files in her hands, smiling at Julie. “Yea, I think I’m about to clean up and head home.”

Julie shook her head. “No, no. You’ve got to come get a drink with Zach and me to celebrate your first day at the Center!” 

Christen hesitated for a moment. She had never been a big drinker, but she also wanted to make friends with Julie. “Okay, yea…” She stacked the papers in her hands. “Yea, that sounds great. I’ll be ready to leave in about ten minutes.”

Julie’s smile went from ear to ear. “Perfect! We’ll meet you out front in ten!”

Ten minutes later, Christen made her way to the front of the building. She said goodbye to the young woman that was working at the front desk before leaving the building. Just as she had said, Julie and Zach were waiting for Christen outside of the building. Christen smiled as she walked to them, and they made their way to the local pub in the town. 

The local pub was apparently the popular place for everyone to congregate after work each night. Groups of people filled up every table in the pub, and the seats at the bar were all taken. Christen followed Julie and Zach as they walked up to the bar, greeting the bartender with smiles and hugs over the bar. The bartender was a blonde woman that had a ton of energy and a laughing smile on her face. She turned her attention to Christen, who was standing a bit behind Julie, and smiled excitedly at her.

“You must be Christen!” She yelled over the noise of the crowd. “My girlfriend told me all about you!”

A confused look crossed Christen’s features. She had only met a few women in the town, and she was trying to think of which one could be the bartender’s girlfriend. Certainly, this energetic woman couldn’t be dating Tobin. 

The bartender must have sensed Christen’s confusion because she continued, “Kelley! I’m dating Kelley. You met her yesterday.”

The realization hit Christen, causing her to smile and laugh. “Of course!” Kelley and the bartender were definitely a match, given the little that Christen knew about the two, but she could tell that their personalities were similar. 

“I’m Emily!” The bartender extended her hand to Christen, and Christen shook her hand gently. “You’re way prettier than Kelley described.”

A blush covered Christen’s cheeks. “Oh… Um, thank you?”

“Emily!” Julie said in a teasing tone. “Stop flirting with Christen!” Julie turned and winked at Christen so that Christen knew she was joking. 

“Hey, my girl and I can appreciate beautiful women when we see ‘em!” Kelley walked up towards the group, smiling with a beer in her hand. “No one’s as beautiful as my girl, though.” Kelley blew a kiss in Emily’s direction, and Emily reached out into the air to catch the air kiss. 

“And people think Zach and I are too lovely dovey.” Julie laughed and shook her head. “How’s it going, Kell? Good day at the shop?”

Kelley shrugged. “Just another day in paradise, ya know.” She took a sip of her beer. “We’ve got a table in the back for everyone. Saved enough seats this time.” Kelley turned and walked away towards the back of the pub. Zach grabbed the drinks that Emily was holding out to him before following Kelley.

“She says that because she always forgets to save us seats.” Julie informed Christen. “Let Emily know what you want and then meet us at the table. Okay?”

Christen nodded and watched Julie walk in the same direction as Zach. Turning her attention back to Emily, she walked closer to the bar. Her eyes scanned the many bottles of liquor on the shelf behind the bar as she waited for Emily to walk back towards her. 

“What’re you thinking?” Emily asked as she walked up to Christen. “I can make literally anything.”

Christen bit her bottom lip as she thought about what to order. She wasn’t even sure how to order a drink. Drinking wasn’t something she did often while in school because she spent most of her time studying and working. 

“She’ll probably want something fruity and full of sugar, Em.” An annoyed but familiar voice spoke beside Christen.

Groaning internally, Christen turned her head to the side and made eye contact with Tobin. Great, just great, Christen thought. This was not how she wanted to spend her evening. Her eyes scanned over Tobin, noting that she was dressed in a similar manner to what she had been wearing when they first met. The woman had on dark brown Chelsea boots, black skinny jeans, and a white button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up to her elbows. Christen’s eyes widened as she noted the black ink that covered one of Tobin’s forearms. Tattoos inked her skin from her wrist and disappeared under the rolled sleeve of her shirt. For a second, Christen wanted to ask Tobin about her tattoos, but she quickly stopped the words from falling out of her mouth. She didn’t want Tobin to think she was interested in her in any way. Her eyes scanned the rest of the woman standing beside her. Tobin’s hair was down again, and she had a black beanie on her head. She was smirking at Christen again, and Christen was starting to really dislike that smirk. 

“Nice to see you’re dressed more appropriately today.” Tobin nodded towards Christen’s outfit. Christen had dressed casual for work today because she wasn’t sure what she was going to get into at work. Most days, she would be dressed in a wetsuit, so she knew that dressing up wasn’t necessary. She had chosen a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, white converse sneakers, and a gray sweater. She had straightened her curls and wore enough makeup to highlight her eyes and cheekbones. 

Realizing that she had been silent for an awkward length of time, Christen made eye contact with Tobin. “Nice to see that you’re just as pleasant as ever, Tobin.” Tobin’s eyebrow quirked up at the mention of her name by Christen. Christen smirked at her before turning to Emily. “I’ll take whatever you make, Emily. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Emily smiled, nodding as she grabbed a glass and started mixing a drink for Christen. Christen kept her attention on watching Emily make her drink, but she could feel Tobin’s presence beside her. She was surprised that the woman was still standing beside her. There was something about the woman that made Christen feel unsettled and caused nerves to flutter in her stomach. 

“Here ya go, Christen!” Emily held out a brass mug to Christen. “It’s a Moscow mule.”

Taking the drink from Emily, Christen heard Tobin snort out a laugh. She rolled her eyes before smiling at Emily. “Thank you. It was so nice to meet you.” She took a sip of the drink, and the alcohol burned the back of her throat, but she liked the overall taste of the drink. “Very good!” She praised Emily’s drink making skills. “I’m going to go find Julie.” Emily smiled and nodded before talking to another customer at the bar. Christen, drink in hand, turned and started walking towards the back of the pub without saying another word to Tobin. She had taken a few steps when she realized that Tobin was following her. 

Turning around quickly, she almost ran straight into that other woman who was standing much closer to Christen than she had expected. “Do you want something, Tobin?” Christen thought she imagined how Tobin’s eyes darkened when she asked the question. 

Tobin stared at Christen for a moment before replying darkly, “Trust me, Christen…” Hearing Tobin say her name made Christen shiver. Tobin took a step closer to her, almost closing the space between them. Tobin was the same height as Christen, but she seemed much taller than her in the moment as she stared down at her. The tone of her voice was dark. “You’ll know when I want something from you.” Christen’s eyes widened as she stared at Tobin. She opened her mouth slightly to say something in reply, but no words came to her mind. “Now, I’d love for you to get out of my way.”

Gaping at Tobin, Christen took a small step to the side so that the other woman could walk past her. Christen stood in her place for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Tobin confused her more than any person she’d ever met before, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Normally, she was able to read the people around her easily, but she couldn’t read Tobin at all. She took another sip from her drink before continuing her path to find Julie. Her eyes scanned the back of the pub and landed on Julie waving her over. As she walked to the table, she looked at everyone sitting at the table. Julie was sitting on one side next to Zach, Kelley was sitting in a chair on the side of the table perpendicular to Julie and Zach, an empty seat was beside Kelley, and the last seat at the table was filled by Tobin. 

Fantastic, Christen thought. She took a longer drink from her cup before sitting down in the empty seat and purposefully not making eye contact with Tobin. She focused her attention on Kelley, who was telling a story and waving her arms around while laughing. Christen smiled at the woman as she listened to her story. Other than the obvious person at the table that seemed to hate Christen, she enjoyed the new people in her life, and she was happy that she had met them. 

Keeping her eyes from wandering in Tobin’s direction was difficult, especially when Christen finished her first drink and a second one appeared in front of her. As she drank from her new cup, her eyes focused on Tobin’s hands that were cradling a dark beer. The veins on her hands stuck out, and her fingers looked long as they wrapped around the pint glass. Her hands looked like they would feel rough if they touched Christen’s skin. Christen quickly moved her eyes to the other end of the table as her thoughts drifted to somewhere she didn’t want to be, and her cheeks tinted pink. She blamed her thoughts on the second drink in her hands that was already halfway empty. 

“Christen?” Julie’s voice pulled Christen from her thoughts, and she looked up at the blonde woman. “You okay?”

Christen nodded quickly. “Yep, yea… I’m good.” She noted that her words sounded a bit too slow and a little slurred. “I should probably head home, though. I’m a bit tired.” She moved to stand up, swaying slightly as she got to her feet. She took a breath, steadying herself, before smiling at Julie, Zach, and Kelley and ignoring Tobin. “This was fun. I’m glad I met all of you.”

The three smiled at her. “Same here!” Kelley cheered. “You’re definitely a part of the group now!” Smiling, Christen moved to reach for her wallet in her purse, but Kelley stopped her. “No, no! Emily owns the pub, so the drinks are on us.” 

“Are you sure?” Christen asked. 

Kelley nodded. “The perk of dating the owner.” She winked as she jumped up from her seat, wrapping Christen in a tight hug. “See you soon?” She asked as she stepped back from the hug, and Christen nodded. 

“We’ll see you at work tomorrow, Christen!” Julie added, and Zach nodded in agreement. 

Christen smiled and waved goodbye before putting her purse strap on her shoulder and walking out of the pub. The alcohol made her mind fuzzy, and she had to focus on taking one step at a time. Her vision was a little blurry, and she didn’t see the black ice on the sidewalk until it was too late. Her feet slipped out from under her as she fell to the ground, and for the second time in the same number of days, Christen felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground. 

“You’re actually the clumsiest person I’ve ever met.” Tobin’s voice spoke into Christens ear. 

The deep voice in her ear made Christen shiver, and she almost leaned back into Tobin’s embrace before she realized what she was doing. Pushing against Tobin’s hold, Christen took a step away from the woman. “I’m fine.” She grumbled as she started walking away from Tobin, stumbling over her own feet. 

“Jesus, Christen.” Tobin’s grip tightened around Christen’s bicep to keep her from stepping off the sidewalk as she practically growled her name. Christen tried to push Tobin away from her because her hand was causing her skin to tingle through the fabric of her sweater, but Tobin’s grip only tightened. “Unless you want to face plant into the concrete, stop pushing me away and let me help you get home. You’re drunk.” 

“What’re you even doing?” Christen slurred as she walked beside Tobin. “You’re always just… Here… Every time I turn around… Here you are…” If she had been sober, Christen would have cringed at herself for saying those words, but she wasn’t thinking clearly. Tobin didn’t respond. She just continued to walk Christen along the sidewalk. Stumbling again, Christen felt as Tobin’s strong grip kept her on her feet as they continued to walk. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of Christen’s apartment. 

“Keys?” Tobin held her hand out to Christen and waited as Christen dug around in her purse for her keys before handing them to Tobin. Watching as Tobin opened her door, Christen wondered how Tobin knew where she lived. Once the door was open, Tobin led Christen inside before stepping back outside of the doorframe. 

Turning to look at Tobin, Christen asked, “How do you know where I live?”

Tobin smirked at her as she reached for the door handle. “It’s a small town, darling.” The pet name sounded anything but sweet on her lips. Before Christen could respond, Tobin closed to door, leaving Christen alone and confused in her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it :) My plan is to update this story every Wednesday!

The loud blaring of her alarm awoke Christen from her dreams. Her head pounded as she came back to reality. The images of brown eyes and a smirk becoming foggy memories as she opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside table. She groaned as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her head to help wake up her muscles. Drinking last night had not been a good idea, she thought as her head continued to ache. She moved out of the bed and padded her way into the small kitchen to find some medicine and water to soothe her headache.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Christen followed the same walking path to work that she had taken the day before. She tried to memorize the buildings and streets that she passed as she learned her way around the town. As she was walking, she heard a loud buzzing come from above her, and she looked up to see a small plane fly across the bright blue sky. The plane was white on top and orange on the bottom, and it had two large wheels towards the front of the plane. It looked only large enough to hold two people. Christen’s eyes followed the plane as it flew towards the snowcapped mountains in the distance. 

When Christen arrived at work, she greeted the girl at the front desk before walking to her office. She looked at her schedule for the day and was delighted to see that she would be able to get out onto the water today. She wouldn’t be getting in the water, due to the cold temperatures, but she was excited about the possibility of getting to spot some of the resident Orcas. Her boat was scheduled to leave in an hour, so she decided she would go find Julie to thank her for letting her join the group at the pub last night. 

Julie was inside the puffin habitat when Christen found her. She laughed as she watched Julie waddle alongside one of the puffins that insisted on following her around the habitat. Julie looked up when she heard Christen’s laugh.

“Hey!” Julie smiled brightly. “How are you?”

“Just a bit of a headache.” Christen admitted. The medicine she had taken earlier had helped. “Thank you for inviting me last night. I had a great time.”

“Yea!” Julie’s smile widened. “I’m really glad you moved here, Christen. You should join us again tonight!” Christen’s eyes widened at the idea of going to the pub for a second night in a row. She wasn’t sure she could have another drink anytime soon. “We don’t just sit around and drink each night, girl!” Julie teased. “There was food involved, but you left before it got to the table.”

Realization hit Christen. The group must eat dinner together at the pub on a regular basis. “Oh…” Christen laughed. “Sorry about that. I don’t usually drink, and I had a bit too much last night.”

Julie waved a hand at Christen. “No worries! But you’ll join us again tonight after work?”

Christen smiled. “Yea, I’d like that.”

“Good!” Julie cheered and then turned her attention back to the puffin that was pecking at her shoe. “I’d better get back to this little guy before he pecks through my shoe. I’ll see you after work!”

Christen waved at Julie was she left the puffin habitat. There was just enough time to grab her coat and head down towards the docks. She hoped that the clothes she’d chosen to wear would be warm enough on the boat. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, knee high brown boots, a black sweater, and a large white coat with a fur-rimmed hood. 

When she reached the docks, she found the boat that the SeaLife Center used, and she greeted the old man that was waiting for her behind the wheel. 

“Morning, ma’am! The name’s George, and I’ll be taking you out on the water today. Any areas you want to go or just explore around the area?” George, the man behind the wheel, spoke to Christen with a friendly tone. 

“Good morning.” Christen smiled at George. “I don’t really know my way around here yet, so maybe just explore the area?” George nodded and started the boat, and Christen moved to sit on one of the benches at the front of the boat. She pulled her coat closer around her body as the cold breeze surrounded her as the boat left the harbor. 

Beautiful. That was the one word that popped into Christen’s mind as she took in the views around her. The water around her was a dark shade of blue that sparkled in the sunlight. The mountains could be seen in the distance, even from the water. The shoreline could be seen to Christen’s left side, and it was covered in tall, green trees. Christen’s eyes scanned the water around her, looking for any signs of Orcas. George guided the boat through the calm water at a pace slow enough for Christen to be able to take in all of her surroundings. 

After about twenty minutes of boating around the area, Christen spotted movement on the water. A small puff of air had shot up through the water in front of them. Christen stood up, holding a hand up to George to let him know to stop the boat, and then she pointed in the direction where she saw the puff of air just as the fin of an Orca broke through the surface of the water. Christen gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched an Orca crest over the top of the water, followed closely by another Orca and what looked to be a baby Orca. The sight of seeing Orcas in the wild, swimming in their natural habitat, would never get old to Christen, and it always made her heart swell and her chest feel tight with emotion. Occasionally, like this moment, the sight would bring tears to her eyes. It was a magical moment. 

“George! Look at them!” Christen squealed as her eyes followed the Orcas as they swam past the boat. 

“If I’m not mistaken, ma’am, that’ll be Oreo, Finn, and the new baby J27.” George informed Christen.

Christen couldn’t contain her smile as she made a mental note about the three Orcas she had just seen. Her eyes followed their movements until she couldn’t see them anymore. Her first trip on the water had been a success, and she felt giddy as George took the boat back to the docks. Christen thanked him once they were docked and told him that she hoped she would see him again soon. She looked at the time on her phone as she walked down the long dock towards the mainland. She had been on the boat for a few hours, and it was almost time for her lunch break. She was still looking at her phone when she ran into a solid mass in front of her. 

“I’m so sorry!” Christen apologized quickly as she stepped back from the person that she had bumped into. 

“Hey there, princess...” 

Christen cursed internally as she slowly lifted her eyes from the ground to meet the now familiar light brown eyes. “Tobin...” Christen slowly spoke her name. Before Christen could say anything else, her phone was being plucked out of her hands. “Hey!” She tried to grab her phone back from Tobin, but Tobin quickly put the phone in her pants pocket. 

“No, no.” Tobin tutted. “I think I’ll hold on to this until dinner at Emily’s later.” Christen gaped at the woman. She couldn’t be serious. “Just think of it as a favor, princess. A favor to your wellbeing at this point.”

Words wouldn’t form on Christen’s lips as her cheeks burned red with anger. Anger towards others wasn’t an emotion that she felt often, but it seemed to flare up whenever she was around Tobin. “Ha. Ha. Tobin...” Christen held out her hand towards the woman, waiting for her to hand over her phone. 

Shaking her head, Tobin smirked at Christen. “You’re welcome to get it yourself, darlin.” Tilting her hips towards Christen, Tobin challenged her to reach her hand into the front pocket of her pants. Christen gaped at her in shock. After a moment, Tobin stood up straight before turning back towards the man she had been talking to before Christen had walked into her. When Christen remained still at her side, Tobin turned her head towards the woman. “I’ll see you at Emily’s later, princess.” 

Knowing she had been dismissed and not knowing what else to say, Christen continued walking down the dock and back to the Center. The rest of the workday went by in a blur. Her thoughts kept drifting to Tobin. Not because she wanted to be thinking about the woman, but she was angry and wanted her phone back. Anger fueled her to finish all of her work an hour early. After sending an email to Julie to let her know that she was going to head to the pub early, Christen grabbed her purse and made her way to the pub in the hopes of being able to talk to Tobin before everyone else got there. 

The pub wasn’t as busy as when she had arrived the night before, and her eyes scanned the room for the woman that made her blood boil. 

“I guess Tobin hasn’t scared you off just get!” A cheery voice called from behind Christen, and she turned around to see Emily walking out from behind the bar. The blonde had a happy-go-lucky smile on her face as she wiped her hands on a white towel before throwing it onto her right shoulder. The words Emily had said slowly sunk into Christen’s mind. 

“What do you mean?” She asked the blonde. 

Emily chuckled. “Let’s sit!” She motioned towards a table a few feet away, and Christen followed her towards it. When they got to the table, Emily used the towel that was resting on her shoulder to wipe off the table before she sat down. Christen sat in the chair opposite Emily. “Don’t give up on that one too easily, Christen.”

Christen stared at Emily with a confused look. “I’m not sure what you mean. I barely even know Tobin.”

“We all barely know Tobin, but I know that she’s a good one way deep down.” Reaching out, Emily placed one of her hands on Christen’s. “I know she’s a lot to handle, but don’t let her scare you away. Don’t let her push you away. You gotta be stubborn with that one.” 

“Okay?” Christen responded in a confused tone. She was sure that she didn’t know why Emily was telling her all of this. 

“I can tell you’re also a good one, Christen. I can read people and all that.” Emily’s smile seemed to never leave her face, and she winked at Christen. 

“Emily, what did you mean that you all barely know Tobin? Didn’t you all grow up together?” The question had been bothering Christen ever since Emily had said it. She had assumed that Emily, Kelley, Julie, Zach, and Tobin had known each other forever because they had all grown up in this small town. 

“No, no! Tobin’s not from here. She moved here years ago, but that’s her story to tell.” Emily’s words only added to the mystery of Tobin.

Christen paused to think about what Emily just revealed. Tobin wasn’t from Seward. She had moved here for some reason. Who would willingly move to this place? It’s not that Christen didn’t like it, but she couldn’t imagine moving here without a reason. Christen opened her mouth to ask Emily another question, but the blonde cut her off. 

“I can’t tell ya much more about Tobin. It’s really not my story to tell. You’ll have to get her to tell ya, and I’m sure she will after a while.” Emily squeezed Christen’s hand that she was still holding. “Just remember, Christen, be stubborn with her.” Christen slowly nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard what Emily was saying. “Alright! This bar won’t run itself!” Jumping up for the table, Emily nodded at Christen before walking back towards the bar and leaving Christen to sit alone with her confused thoughts.

After a few moments, another happy-go-lucky person joined Christen at the table. “Hey new friend!” Kelley greeted Christen excitedly as she sat down. “How’s it going? You doin okay?” Before Christen could answer Kelley’s questions, Kelley spoke again. “Oh!” Christen watched as Kelley reached into the pocket of her dark green hoodie. “Tobin wanted me to give you this.” Looking at the item in Kelley’s hand, Christen felt a wave of disappointment flood through her as Kelley placed her cellphone on the table in between them. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling disappointed. Certainly, it was because she had been so angry and ready to tell Tobin that she was tired of how she was treating her and not that she had been hoping to see Tobin again just because she wanted to see her. 

“Thank you.” Christen smiled weakly at Kelley. “Is Tobin not joining us tonight?” She tried to sound nonchalant as she asked. 

Shaking her head, Kelley turned towards her right and waved her hand at Emily to get her attention. “Naw, she had something to do.” Kelley smiled when Emily acknowledged her with a wave before she turned to face Christen again. “She comes and goes as she please, that one.” 

“Tobin does?” Christen wanted to clarify that Kelley was referring to Tobin and not Emily. 

Kelley nodded. “Oh yea. She’s always flying to some place or another.” Kelley must have noticed the confusion that was written all over Christen’s face because she continued. “Tobin is our main pilot in town. She delivers food, supplies, and other things to the people that live too far away from the main town. She also flies into the major cities to get supplies that people here may need. She’s pretty busy most of the time.” 

Christen’s eyes widened as Kelley told her more about the woman that she knew so little about but had seen more than anyone else in the town. She had no idea that Tobin had such an important job in the small town. It was this moment that she realized that she knew next to nothing about Tobin, other than that she seemed to always pop up wherever Christen was. 

“Christen?” Kelley’s voice pulled Christen from her thoughts, and she turned her attention back to the woman sitting opposite her. “Do you want something to drink?” Kelley tilted her head towards Emily, who was now standing by their table. 

“Oh, no thank you. Maybe just some water?” Christen wasn’t planning on having a drink for a long while after how the alcohol had affected her last night. 

“Sure thing!” Emily talked to Kelley about something for a few minutes, and Christen tuned them out as she grabbed her phone off the table. She turned the screen on, looking to see if anything was different since she hadn’t had her phone all afternoon, but everything on the screen looked the same. It’s not like Tobin could’ve done something to her phone with the screen locked, but Christen checked anyways. She looked up from her phone when she saw Emily walk away from the corner of her eye. Her eyes landed on Julie and Zach walking into the pub, and she waved them over. 

The rest of the night was full of friendly conversation, laughs, smiles, and happiness that filled Christen’s entire being for the first time since she had arrived at the small town. The people sitting at the table with her were quickly becoming her new support system. They asked her about her life before she moved. They told her about themselves. They played different games at the table that helped them learn more about each other, like “twenty questions” and “would you rather”. Christen chose not to drink during the latter game, saying she had to get up early again to get out onto the water the next morning. 

After a few hours with her new friends, Christen excused herself so that she could go home and get ready for bed. She hugged everyone at the table before walking to the bar and saying “good night” to Emily. The air held a chill as she left the pub and walked along the sidewalk towards her apartment. Wrapping her arms around herself to stay warm, Christen looked towards the mountains in the distance. The stars shown brighter in the sky than Christen had ever seen before. The sight was breathtaking. 

As she neared her apartment, Christen quickly realized two things. One – Tobin was sitting on the steps that led to her front door. Two – Christen’s suitcases that she had shipped to the small town were sitting at Tobin’s feet. Tobin had her forearms resting on her knees with her hands clasped together. She was looking down at the ground beneath her feet. Christen noticed how her hair hung down around her face and looked silky in the moonlight. 

“What’re you doing here?” Christen asked as she walked up to Tobin. 

“The appropriate thing to say when someone does something for you is ‘thank you’, but I’m not surprised that a big city woman like yourself wouldn’t know that.” Standing up from the porch, Tobin brushed her the back of her pants with her hands. 

The anger that had filled Christen earlier suddenly flooded through her again. “You know what, Tobin?” Her voice rose to almost a scream. “I’m not sure what I’ve done to make you hate me when I’ve only been here for a few days, but I’m so sorry that my existence here is such an inconvenience for you. Also,” Christen pointed towards her bags. “I never asked for you to deliver my things to my house. I’ve never asked for your help, and I certainly don’t need it. I’m a grown woman, and I can take care of myself!” 

Tobin was in Christen’s space as soon as she stopped yelling at her. She was so close that their noses were almost touching. Christen’s chest was heaving from her anger as she took ragged breaths. “So much anger for such a tiny woman.” Tobin practically breathed the words onto Christen’s lips due to her closeness, and Christen felt something start to stir inside of her. She convinced herself it was the anger. 

“We’re literally the same size.” Christen argued.

Rolling her eyes, Tobin sighed. “Do you have to argue with everything I say? It’s maddening.” 

“You do the same thing.” Christen argued again.

Tobin practically growled at her. “You drive me insane, do you know that?” Her eyes stared deeply into Christen’s, and Christen was left speechless. “I hate that you can’t seem to walk around here without tripping over something or running into things, like me. I hate that you get distracted by your phone and almost injure yourself. I hate that you shipped five suitcases that weigh about 100 pounds each. Do you know how long it took me to get these here?” 

Christen wanted to say something. She wanted to tell Tobin all of the things she hated about her, but Tobin was standing so close to her, and Christen could smell faint scents of lavender and sandalwood coming from the woman, and the words just wouldn’t form on her lips. 

“And I hate how I can’t seem to stay away from you.” Those words from Tobin slowly sank into Christen’s mind, leaving her confused and stunned. 

“What?” The word came out in a whisper as Christen stared at Tobin. She watched as pink tinted Tobin’s cheeks as she blushed. Both women stood frozen for a moment. “Tobin…” Christen started, though she wasn’t sure what she was going to say to the other woman.

Tobin cleared her throat as one of her hands rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, yea. I’ve got to go. It’s late. I’m sure you can get your suitcases into your house by yourself.” 

Christen stepped out of the way as Tobin moved around her. Watching as the woman walked away, Christen felt more confused than ever before. Just before Tobin was too far gone, Christen yelled. “Thank you!” Hoping that the woman heard her, Christen tried to see if Tobin acknowledged her words, but the woman continued to walk away. Turning around to face her apartment and her suitcases on the ground, Christen let out the breath that she had been holding in since Tobin had stepped into her space. She tried to push the words that Tobin had said to her to the back of her mind as she moved to grab one of her suitcases. She was too tired and too confused to think about Tobin anymore for the night. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The next three days went by without seeing Tobin at all. Christen was beginning to wonder if she would ever see the other woman again. She hadn’t run into her on her walks to and from work, on the dock, or in the pub. She wasn’t to the point of asking any of her friends where Tobin was, but that didn’t stop her from wondering. Maybe she had scared the woman off rather than the other way around. 

It was early in the morning when Christen made her way down the dock. She was going back out on the water to observe the Orcas. It was still too cold to get into the water, but Christen had worn her wetsuit because she planned to take out one of the kayaks on the boat to get a closer look at the resident Orcas. The motorized boats had restrictions on how close they could get to marine life, but Christen had been told that the Orcas would swim directly up to the kayaks. 

As she walked down the dock, she kept her eyes in front of her, watching where she was walking. Since her last encounter with Tobin, she had stopped looking at her phone while she was walking. Most of the time, her phone stayed in her bag. Because she was looking around in front of her, her eyes landed on Tobin standing in front of her boat from far away. The sight made her pause. She tried to think about why Tobin would be standing at her boat and what she would say to the woman when she finally approached her. She watched as Tobin talked to George. Both of them laughing and smiling with each other like old friends. Taking a deep and calming breath, Christen started walking towards the boat again. 

Tobin looked up in Christen’s direction as she got closer to the boat. The look in Tobin’s eyes matched the look she had given her the first time they had met. It was almost as if the night days before had never happened. “Morning, princess.” Tobin greeted her with her deep tone of voice. 

Christen let her eyes linger on Tobin for a long second before turning to George, smiling happily. “Good morning, George!” She greeted him in a cheerful tone. “Ready to get out on the water?”

“Always, Ms. Christen!” George smiled at her. “We’ve got to make an extra stop today, though.” Christen’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “Gotta take Ms. Tobin across the water today for supplies.” 

Looking out the of corner of her eye, Christen could see Tobin smirking in her direction. That damn smirk. “Doesn’t Ms. Tobin have a plane that she can use to get supplies, George?” Christen made sure she was speaking directly in George’s direction. 

George opened his mouth to answer Christen, but Tobin beat him to it. “George, could you please tell Ms. Christen that you and I have an agreement where you help me out when I need to get to places that are not approved for the plane to land?” George looked between Tobin and Christen as if he wasn’t sure what to do in the middle of the two. “And George, could you also let Ms. Christen know that it’s the kind thing to do to help your neighbors. She’s from the big city, you know, so she doesn’t understand common courtesy.” 

That familiar anger flared in Christen. “George!” Christen said his name so loudly that the old man jumped. “Could you please let Ms. Tobin know that I damn well understand common courtesy, and SHE is the one that doesn’t understand how to be kind to someone!” At this point Christen was facing Tobin and talking directly to her, even though she was addressing George. Tobin’s eyes were full of fury as she crossed her arms and stared at Christen. 

“Umm…” George said quietly. “Ms. Christen? Ms. Tobin?” His gentle words made both women turn in his direction. “I just wanted to let you know that everyone is staring.” Christen looked around them, and sure enough, every person on the dock was looking in their direction. “Ms. Christen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner. I’ve been helping Ms. Tobin with her supply runs for a long while now. I can take her while you’re out on the kayak and we’ll be back before you even miss us.” 

Christen couldn’t be upset with the sweet old man. “I’m sorry for my outburst, George. I understand.” She smiled at the man before moving to board the boat. 

Tobin snorted. “What? No apology for me?” She asked in a taunting voice. 

Turning her head in Tobin’s direction, Christen glared at her. “No. I’m letting you join us, so don’t press your luck.” She responded before continuing onto the boat. She moved to place her bag in one of the compartments to keep it safe when she felt Tobin’s presence behind her. 

“Let’s get one thing clear, princess.” Tobin was so close to Christen’s back that she could feel her breath on her neck. “You don’t let me do anything.” 

The words caused a shiver to course down Christen’s spine, but if asked, she’d blame it on the chill in the wind. Without responding, Christen moved to sit in her favorite spot at the front of the boat so that she could spot for Orcas. She made a conscious effort to ignore Tobin while George got the boat situated and then took them out onto the open water. 

After about twenty minutes, Christen saw her favorite site on the top of the water. She pointed and got George’s attention. “There, George! Do you see it?” Just as the words left her mouth, a black fin broke through the water. Christen jumped up, smiling excitedly. “George, can I take the kayak out here?” 

“Yes, Ms. Christen. Here’s a perfect spot. I’ll get the kayak ready for you.” George spoke as he dropped anchor. 

Christen, trying to forget the fact that Tobin was also on board, started to undress. Her black wetsuit was underneath her warm clothes. It hugged every dip and curve of her body. 

“Damn, princess. Who knew you looked like that under your fancy clothes?” Tobin teased her from where she was sitting on the opposite side of the boat. Rolling her eyes, Christen continued to ignore Tobin. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Tobin growled, but Christen still didn’t respond, causing Tobin to stand up and stalk towards her. “I asked you a question, princess.” 

Christen’s composure finally broke. “Shut up!” Tobin’s eyes grew wide at Christen’s outburst. “Stop calling me princess and stop talking to me!”

“Look who has a little fire in her.” Tobin responded with a calm but fiery tone. 

It was Christen’s turn to growl at Tobin. “You’re so infuriating!” Pushing her hands against Tobin’s chest, the force caused Christen to lose her balance. As she started to fall forward, Tobin grabbed her around her waist, trying to keep her from falling, but the force of Christen’s shove was strong enough to knock Tobin off her feet. Neither woman could stop themselves from falling this time. 

SPLASH!

The almost freezing temperature of the ocean water chilled Christen through her wetsuit, filled her nostrils and her mouth, and disoriented her. One of Tobin’s hands wrapped around her bicep and pulled her up to the surface of the water. As soon as she broke the surface of the water, she coughed out the salty water that she had inhaled. She could hear Tobin doing the same close by. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin’s scratchy voice asked as she released her grip on Christen’s bicep. 

Christen looked at Tobin as they both treaded water. Tears filled her eyes as embarrassment coursed through her veins. It was her fault that they were in the freezing water. Before she could reply, George yelled at the two of them.

“Ms. Christen! Ms. Tobin! What’re you doing in there? That water is way too cold for a swim!” 

Christen couldn’t help the hysterical laugh that fell from her lips. “George, could you put down the ladder please? And please grab some towels?” George quickly nodded as he lowered the ladder and then moved to grab towels for the women. Swimming to the side of the boat, Christen climbed up the ladder before stepping into the towel that George was holding out for her. She sat down on one of the benches, watching as Tobin climbed into the boat and wrapped the other towel around herself. Both women’s teeth were chattering as the cold air chilled their wet skin and hair. 

“Ms. Christen?” George got her attention. “We’re about five minutes away from the town that Ms. Tobin needs to visit. I know one of the store owners there will let you change into your dry clothes, let Ms. Tobin borrow some dry clothes, and give you both something warm to drink. Does that sound okay to you?”

Disappointment filled Christen’s heart as she realized that her chance to kayak with the Orcas wouldn’t happen that day, but the need for warmth was much greater. Nodding, she answered George with a shivering voice. “Yes, George. Thank you. That would be great.” As George moved to get the boat going again, Christen let her eyes briefly look in Tobin’s direction, and her gaze was met by a pair of brown eyes that were staring in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've learned a little more about Tobin, and she's starting to show some interest in Christen. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter will involve Christen spending the rest of the day getting to know more about Tobin. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my work! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is late! I know, I'm sorry! Life got a bit crazy this week, but I'm here now with an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter. New characters are added, and some developements are made!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate you! :)

The cold had completely seeped into Christen’s bones when they reached the small town. The town was nestled at the base of a large, snow tipped mountain. From the view from the boat, Christen could see five buildings that looked large enough to be stores, and she could see clusters of smaller buildings behind those that looked to be small houses. She had never seen such a small town before. After George tied up the boat, he led Christen and Tobin to one of the large buildings. Inside the building, it was full of random shelves of food, household items, outdoor items, and racks full of clothes and shoes. The store seemed to be full of anything anyone in the town would need, all in one place. 

“Welcome to the General Store!” A soothing voice echoed through the store as an older woman made her way towards the three of them. She had tanned skin with wrinkles around her eyes and on her forehead that showed her age. Her hair was dark and braided down one of her shoulders. She wore what Christen had started calling “the small-town outfit” that everyone she had met so far seemed to wear. The smile on the woman’s face was inviting. “George! My friend!” The woman pulled George into a hug. “How are you? How’s sweet Annie?” Christen wondered who Annie was. 

The smile on George’s face was full of love. “Good days and bad days with Annie. More good days recently.” 

The woman squeezed George’s shoulder where she had placed her hand. “Tell her we’re thinking of her and miss her, would ya?” Christen noted the way that the woman’s eyes glistened as if they were filling up with tears. George nodded, and the woman turned her attention to Tobin and Christen. “Oh, Tobin!” The woman moved to pull Tobin in for a hug but stopped when she realized that Tobin’s clothes and hair were wet. “Child, what happened to you?” As she asked, the woman turned her attention to Christen. “Hello, dear! My gosh aren’t you just the prettiest thing?” Christen’s cheeks burned at the compliment as she looked down at her feet. 

“We had a bit of an accident, Ellie, and fell off the boat.” Tobin explained. 

Ellie looked between Tobin and Christen for another second before she jumped into action. “Well what’re we doing standing here? You two must be freezing! Let’s get you some fresh clothes and some tea.” Ellie started walking towards the back of the store, and Tobin and Christen followed her. Christen looked around the store as they walked through it, feeling like she had stepped back in time a few decades. Everything in the store seemed dated. 

When they got to the back of the store, Ellie opened a large cabinet, pulling out various clothes. “These should fit you both.” Ellie handed a pile of clothes to Christen and a separate pile of clothes to Tobin. “You’re just as tiny as Tobin. I always tell her she needs to add a little meat to her bones.” Ellie chuckled as she patted Tobin on the arm. “I know you’ll want to get changed, but let me introduce myself! I’m Ellie. I own this lovely little shop, lived here my entire life.” 

Christen smiled at the woman. “I’m Christen. I just recently moved to Seward to work at the SeaLife Center. Thank you for the clothes, Ellie.” 

Ellie laid a hand on Christen’s shoulder. “Of course, dear. Anything you need, you just let me know. We take care of each other here.” Smiling at Ellie, Christen nodded her head. “Now, you two go get changed in my office, and I’ll have tea ready for you when you’re done.”

Christen followed Tobin as she walked through a door down the hallway. Standing in the doorway, Christen watched as Tobin walked to one side of the room and pulled off her overcoat. Next, Tobin pulled off her long-sleeved shirt, leaving her in a black sports bra. Christen took in a sharp breath as she realized that one of Tobin’s arms was completely covered in tattoos all the way to her shoulder. The black ink covered every inch of her skin on her arm. Christen tried to make out the shapes and designs.

“Like what you see?” Tobin’s voice pulled Christen from her thoughts, and she blushed feverishly when she realized that she had been caught staring. 

“You wish.” She wanted to hit herself for the lame reply, but it was the only thing she could come up with in the moment. Turning away from Tobin, she heard the woman laugh from across the room. Christen walked so that she was as far away from Tobin as possible before she started to change into the clothes that Ellie had given her. She had put her own clothes on over her wetsuit on the boat to try and stay warm, and they were now soaked through. The clothes Ellie had given her were the typical “small-town outfit”, but she wasn’t complaining because they were dry and warmed her cold bones. The entire time she was changing, she made sure not to turn in Tobin’s direction, and she hoped the woman wasn’t watching her. She waited to see if Tobin would make another comment about her body, but a comment never came. When she was finished dressing and putting away her wet clothes and wetsuit in her bag, she turned to face Tobin. 

Tobin was leaning against Ellie’s desk with her eyes trained on Christen, and Christen expected her to make a snide comment. “Finished?” Tobin asked simply. Christen was stunned by the simple question and nodded her reply. 

Following Tobin out of the office, they walked back through the store and found Ellie standing by a table by a window with two large mugs in her hands. “Some hot tea for you.” Ellie handed each of them a mug before she pulled Tobin into a side hug. “Drink all of that before you head out, okay?” Tobin nodded as Ellie pressed a motherly kiss to Tobin’s temple. “Far too skinny.” She mumbled as she walked away. 

Christen sat down at the table when Tobin did, taking a sip of the hot tea. It warmed her entire body, and she hummed happily. She looked over at Tobin, and the woman was looking at her again as she drank from her own mug. “Ellie seems very sweet and very concerned about you.” Christen noted. 

Tobin nodded slowly. “She’s a good one and is like a mother to me.” 

This was the first personal thing Christen had learned about Tobin from Tobin, and she found herself wanting to learn more about the mysterious woman. “So, you bring this town supplies?”

Again, Tobin nodded. “As often as I can. Most of them can’t get to the mainland for the items they need, and I want to help them out. Ellie took care of me when I first got here, so I owe her.”

Christen wanted to ask more about why Tobin moved to the small town, but she wondered if asking too much too soon would scare her off. She thought carefully about what she said next. “I’ve never seen such a small town. I had no idea such a place existed.”

“I’d say there’s a lot about this place that you’ve never seen before.” Tobin noted, but there was no malice in her tone this time. She took another sip from her tea, letting them both sit in silence for a moment. “Would you like to come with me to deliver the supplies?” 

Stunned by Tobin’s question, Christen hesitated for a moment. “Umm…. Okay.” Joining Tobin to do anything was something that Christen had never thought would happen because the woman seemed to despise being around her for longer than a few minutes, but Christen felt guilty for pushing Tobin into the water, so she didn’t mind helping. 

Once they had finished their tea, Christen followed Tobin out of the store. She watched as Tobin walked over to a large wagon with all-terrain wheels and began wheeling it towards where the boat was docked. Christen followed behind her. When they got to the boat, Tobin started loading boxes onto the wagon. “How can I help?” Christen asked. 

Tobin looked in her direction, eyes looking her up and down as if she was considering how helpful Christen could be with lifting heavy boxes. “Could you carry this bag? It’s full of medicines and medical supplies. I don’t think it’ll be too heavy for you.”

Giving Tobin a look, Christen grabbed the bag from her and pulled the strap onto her shoulder. “I’m not helpless, you know, or weak.” Her tone held a bit of irritation, and she couldn’t help it. There was something about Tobin that left her frustrated, and she wasn’t sure why. 

Tobin returned the look that Christen had given her. “Would you like to pull the wagon then?” Tobin motioned to the wagon’s handle. Christen looked at the multiple boxes on in the wagon. They did look to be too heavy for her to pull, so she shook her head, and Tobin nodded at her as she started to walk away, pulling the wagon behind her. Christen couldn’t stop her eyes taking in the sight of how the muscles in Tobin’s arm bulged as she pulled the heavy wagon. 

The dirt path that Tobin led them down was too narrow for them to walk side by side, so Christen followed behind her. They didn’t speak as they walked, and the silence gave Christen a chance to take in her surroundings. Tiny homes lined both sides of the path, and Tobin stopped at each house to deliver a box. The last house that they stopped in front of was at then end of the path. It was larger than the other homes, and there was a little girl with dark hair and tanned skin playing in front of the house. 

“Toby!” The little girl called out as Tobin walked up to her. 

“Hey, Lyla!” Tobin picked the little girl up in her arms, hugging her close. Lyla placed a kiss on Tobin’s cheek before leaning back to look at her. The smile on Tobin’s face was something that Christen had never seen before. She seemed so happy with the little girl in her arms. 

“I miss you!” Lyla told Tobin as she smiled at her. 

“I missed you, too, little one.” Tobin replied. “Where’s your momma?” Lyla pointed towards the house, and Tobin nodded. She placed the little girl down on the ground, and Lyla realized that Christen was standing behind Tobin. Lyla tugged on Tobin’s pant leg as she pointed in Christen’s direction. Tobin turned to look at where Lyla was pointing. “Oh!” Tobin squatted down so that she was at eye level with Lyla. “Little one, this’s Christen. She lives on the mainland. She’s helping me today.” Lyla stared at Christen for a moment with hesitance. 

Christen waved at the little girl, smiling friendly. “Hi!” Looking at the little girl next to Tobin, Christen noticed that her shirt had an Orca on it. “I love your shirt. I work with Orcas.” 

Lyla’s eyes began to sparkle as she smiled brightly at Christen. “Orcas my favorite!” She squealed as she ran towards Christen. Christen squatted down so that she could talk to Lyla on her level. “You swim with them?” Lyla asked. 

Christen laughed lightly, as she shook her head. “Not right now. The water is too cold, but I want to take out a kayak soon so that I can see them up close.” 

Squealing again, Lyla jumped up and down. “Oooo! Can I go? Pweeese?” 

“Lyla!” A woman’s voice called from the house, causing Christen and Lyla to look in that direction. The woman standing at the door of the house was beautiful, Christen thought. She had dark hair and tanned skin like Lyla and a similar smile. She looked to be close to Christen’s age. 

“Mommy!” Lyla waved at the woman. “This’s Cisten!” Christen laughed at how Lyla mispronounced her name. 

The woman looked Christen up and down before turning her attention to Tobin. “Tobin…” She practically sang her name. “It’s been two weeks. We missed you.” 

“Uhh…” Tobin awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as she looked between Christen and the woman. “Yea, sorry about that, Mina. Some things came up.” 

Mina looked at Christen for a second before looking at Tobin. “Seems like it.” 

The tension in the air was thick. Christen could tell that there was something between Tobin and Mina, and it agitated her. She told herself that she was agitated because Mina assumed that she was the reason that Tobin hadn’t seen in her in two weeks, and Christen wanted to tell her that she couldn’t be more wrong. She definitely wasn’t the reason that Tobin was too busy to visit. 

“Do you have the supplies?” Mina asked before Christen could let her know that she was here with Tobin just because she felt guilty for what happened earlier. 

Tobin nodded towards Christen, and Christen realized that Mina must be talking about the medical supplies in the bag that she was carrying. The look at Mina gave her when she realized that Christen was carrying the supplies could only be described as pure jealousy. Christen couldn’t help how red her cheeks turned from the awkwardness as she felt caught between whatever was going on between Tobin and Mina. Tobin walked towards Christen, grabbing the bag from her before taking it to Mina. Mina took it from her without a word. 

Feeling a tug on her pants, Christen looked down at Lyla. The little girl smiled up at her, and Christen returned the smile. Lyla waved up at her before walking to Mina. Christen watched her as she walked to her mom. When Lyla got to Mina, Mina picked her up. “Toby, you stay with us?” Lyla asked. 

Tobin shook her head. “Sorry, little one. I’ve got to get Christen back to the mainland.” Lyla nodded like she understood, but Mina glared at Tobin. “Sorry I can’t stay longer.” 

Mina rolled her eyes at Tobin. “I guess we’ll see you again when you aren’t too busy for us.” She sneered at Tobin before turning around and walking inside with Lyla and the supplies. 

Still standing in the yard, Christen watched as Tobin stared at the door for a long moment before walking towards the wagon that was near Christen. The woman said nothing as she grabbed the handle of the wagon and started walking back down the path. Christen followed quickly behind her because she didn’t know what to say. The exchange that had just occurred left Christen feeling confused and unsure of where she stood with Tobin. Before the exchange, she had felt like she could ask Tobin questions about the town they were in or maybe even something that was no too invasive about herself, but now she felt like one question would push Tobin right back into a corner where she would only talk to Christen in rude remarks. So, Christen followed silently behind Tobin with hundreds of questions running through her mind that she wouldn’t ask. 

When they arrived back at the General Store, Tobin waved to where George was standing with Ellie outside of the store. George nodded his head in acknowledgement before giving Ellie a goodbye hug. Ellie waved to Tobin and Christen. “Don’t be a stranger, Christen!” She called happily in her direction.

Christen smiled. “I won’t! Thank you for everything!” Ellie returned the smile, and Christen turned her head to where Tobin had been standing beside her and noticed that the woman was gone. Looking around, Christen saw that Tobin had already gotten back onto the boat and was sitting on one of the benches. Her arms were crossed across her chest and a contemplative look covered her face. Still, Christen wanted to ask her what had happened with Mina and why Mina seemed so upset that Christen had shown up with Tobin. But, Christen walked to the boat, sat on the bench opposite of Tobin, and remained silent. 

The boat ride back to the harbor felt like it lasted hours when Christen knew it was only about 20 minutes. She snuck glances in Tobin’s direction every few minutes to see if the woman had moved at all, but she sat as still as a statue. George, however, spent the entire boat ride talking to Christen and telling her about Ellie and the small town. George and Ellie had been best friends for a long time, and Ellie had also been best friends with Annie, George’s wife. When Christen asked about Annie, George told her that Annie was a story for another time. George told Christen that Ellie had a daughter, and her daughter just happened to be Mina. Christen was surprised to hear this news given that Ellie was so sweet, and her daughter was not at all. 

When they arrived back at the dock and George had tied up the boat, Christen thanked him before grabbing her bag and starting to walk down the dock. She felt a presence beside her as she walked and turned her head to see Tobin walking beside her. Tobin walked beside her quietly as they stepped off the dock, and Christen expected her to head off in a different direction, but Tobin continued to walk alongside her as she walked towards her apartment. When Christen and Tobin reached Christen’s apartment, Christen turned to look at Tobin, but Tobin was staring down at the ground. 

“So…” Christen broke silence, thinking it would get Tobin to look up, but the woman continued looking at the ground as the toe of one of her shoes messed with a small rock on the sidewalk. “Today was interesting.” Christen weighed her words carefully, not wanting to set Tobin off. 

“’m sorry…” Tobin mumbled so quietly that Christen couldn’t understand what she said. 

“What?” Christen asked. 

Taking a deep breath, Tobin finally looked up and made eye contact with Christen. “I’m sorry about how Mina acted towards you.” Tobin shook her head. “You didn’t deserve that.” Christen wanted to make a remark that Mina hadn’t been any worse to her than Tobin had been since she got here, but something in the way Tobin was looking at her told her that Tobin wasn’t trying to start an argument. 

“I’m sorry, too.” Christen spoke quietly, and Tobin gave her a confused look. “For pushing you off the boat.”

Tobin stared at her for a moment before busting into a fit of laughter. It was Christen’s turn to look confused. “I can’t believe you shoved me, and we fell into the water!” Tobin laughed, causing Christen to start laughing. “You’re strong for being so tiny.”

“You’re the same size as me! We’ve already talked about this.” Christen responded. 

With her laughs coming to stop, Tobin took a step forwards so that she was standing in Christen’s space. She stared into Christen’s eyes, and the look she gave Christen made Christen’s laughs fade away. “There you go again, arguing with me.” Tobin murmured as she leaned in close to Christen, causing Christen to hold her breath. She looked into Tobin’s eyes, expecting to see anger, but Tobin was intently staring at her without her signature, angry smirk. “You find me infuriating, huh?” Her voice had lowered into a deep rumble. 

Christen felt flutters in her stomach as she stared at Tobin. She let out the slow breath that she had been holding in, and she watched as Tobin’s eyes lowered to watch her chest rise and fall slowly before looking back up into her eyes. Realizing that Tobin had asked her a question, Christen nodded her head once. “Most of the time, yes.” She admitted. Tobin was standing so close to her that Christen could see the tiny freckles splattered across her nose and tops of her cheeks. Christen felt like she was having Deja vu from the last time they stood in front of her apartment like this. 

“Christen…” The way Tobin whispered her name made Christen’s heart rate spike. 

“Tobin…” Christen whispered the woman’s name back in response, and she could’ve sworn that Tobin leaned in just a bit closer. Christen’s entire body felt hot as she continued to stare into Tobin’s eyes. Her breath was now coming out in short spurts of air that left her chest rising and falling quickly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night at the pub?” Tobin asked. 

It took Christen a moment to realize what Tobin was asking, but she nodded her head when she could finally get her body to listen to her brain telling it to move. “I’ll be there.” 

Tobin nodded in reply. “Good.” She broke the spell that was held between them as she took a step backwards. “Have a good night, Christen.” She nodded once more at Christen before turning and walking down the sidewalk. 

“You too!” Christen called out to Tobin’s back as the woman walked away. She expected Tobin to keep walking as she had done every time that she had walked away from Christen, but Tobin surprised her by turning around and smiling in Christen’s direction. “Good night!” Christen smiled back at Tobin and waved. Tobin returned the wave before turning back around and continuing down the street. 

Yet another night that Tobin left Christen completely confused at her doorstep. Only this time, Christen wasn’t infuriated with the woman at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, Mina is going to be an issue... dun dun dunnnnnnn. Your comments are loved and appreciated! I hope you are staying safe during this uncertain time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! An update! I had some time on my hands this weekend, so I was able to write. Oh this chapter... We're slowly getting to the good stuff, folks! Thank you for reading each update and commenting on this story! I appreciate you so much, and I hope you are staying safe during this time.

The next day, Christen was out on the water early that morning with George. George slowly guided the boat along the water as Christen looked closely on the surface for any signs of Orcas. After about an hour with no luck, Christen struck up a conversation with George. “George?” Christen asked to get the old man’s attention, and George looked in her direction. “Will you tell me about Annie?” 

George was quiet for a long moment, and Christen thought that he might not tell her, but then he spoke. “My sweet Annie…” George’s voice was full of love but also a small amount of pain. “You know I married that woman when I was 18? We were so young, but we knew we were it for each other. She took my breath away, that woman. Still does…”

Christen smiled at the way George spoke about Annie. She could tell that he was so in love with her. 

“This year will be 50 years for us.” George added proudly. 

“50 years?” Christen asked surprisedly. “I can’t even imagine that.” 

George smiled at Christen. “Those years go by so fast when you find your person, Miss Christen. Somedays, it feels like just yesterday that I asked her to be my wife.” A lost look shadowed George’s face as he looked out onto the open water. “I’ll tell you, Miss Christen. It hasn’t always been easy. My Annie, well, she forgets a lot these days…” He took a deep breath. “There’re days that she barely remembers who I am. Days when she looks at me like I’m a stranger.”

Feeling her heart start to crack, Christen took a calming breath to keep the tears from filling her eyes. It was almost as if she could physically feel the pain that was so evident in George’s eyes. 

George was silent for another long moment before he spoke again. “But I go see her every day, I do. No matter if she doesn’t remember. I remember enough for the both of us. I sit with her and tell her about all of our adventures. Do you know we climbed those mountains in the distance when we were younger? And we traveled around the world! Every day, I bring her pictures and videos of our life together, and sometimes she remembers. We still have good days.”

“Oh, George…” Christen smiled at the old man. “I can only hope to find a love like what you have with Annie. That was such a beautiful story. She is very lucky to have you.”

George shook his head. “No, Miss Christen. I’m the lucky one here. Annie’s my angel.” Christen nodded at George, smiling. “Miss Christen?” George gave her a hopeful look. “Do you think we could bring Annie out on the boat with us one day? She’d love to see the Orcas.”

“Of course!” Christen replied happily. “I’d love that.”

After their conversation, Christen and George sat in comfortable silence as George continued to drive the boat around looking for the Orcas. Unfortunately, the Orcas didn’t seem to want to be seen that day, so George took them back to the dock after another thirty minutes of searching. Christen thanked George and told him that she couldn’t wait to meet Annie one day soon. She headed back to the SeaLife Center to finish the rest of her workday in her office. When it was time to leave, Christen told Julie that she would meet her at the pub because she wanted to stop by her apartment to drop off her wetsuit and her bag. 

When Christen got to her apartment, she hung up her wetsuit in the bathroom so that she could clean it later. Then, she walked into her kitchen, turning on the sink faucet to wash out the coffee cup that she had placed in the sink before she left for work early that morning. When she turned on the faucet, a huge spout of water exploded from around the faucet’s handle. Jumping back and yelling, Christen tried to turn off the water, but the handle wasn’t stopping the water from erupting from the sink. 

“What do I do? What do I do?” Christen frantically asked herself as she held her hand over the water, barely helping to stop the water. A thought popped into her head, and she pulled her cellphone out of her pants’ pocket. “Please pick up! Please pick up!” She pleaded as she dialed the number. The phone rang for what felt like hours before the person on the other end answered. “Kelley! I need your help!” Christen yelled into the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Kelley asked in a worried voice. 

“My sink is broken, and water is getting everywhere! I can’t get to water to turn off!” Christen yelled over the sound of the water coming from the sink. 

“Help is on the way, Christen!” 

“Thank you!” Christen hung up her phone, returning it to her pocket before placing both of her hands over the faucet. The water was getting all over her from how it was spraying around her hands, but she didn’t know what else to do in the moment. She stood in the same place until she heard a knock on her door minutes later. “Kelley! Come in!” She yelled towards the door. 

“Not Kelley!” A familiar voice called from the door, causing Christen to turn around and meet Tobin’s gaze. Christen was surprised to see Tobin walking towards her, and she was frustrated to see that Tobin was laughing at her. 

“This isn’t funny!” Christen yelled at Tobin as the water continued to soak the front of her shirt. 

Tobin placed a toolbox on the floor by Christen’s feet before holding her hands up between them. “No need to shout, princess. I can fix this.” 

Christen growled at Tobin. “Don’t call me that.” 

Tobin smirked. “Move out of the way, please.” One of her hands pushed against one of Christen’s hipbones, causing her to step backwards and away from the sink. Tobin’s eyes scanned over Christen’s body before she knelt down, opening the cabinet door underneath the sink. “Just need to turn the water off.” She spoke calmly as she used a wrench to turn off the water valve. “Also, nice bra.” She casually added as the water slowed down until it stopped flowing of the faucet. 

Christen looked down at her white shirt, realizing that the water had made the shirt see-through enough that her cobalt blue bra could clearly be seen through the soaked fabric. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Christen glared down at Tobin. “Thank you.” Her words caused Tobin to smirk at up at her from where she was kneeling on the ground. “For getting the water to stop, Tobin.” Christen added quickly, and Tobin laughed as she stood up. 

“You’re welcome.” Leaning over the sink, Tobin looked to see what the problem was with the handle. “Looks like you need your sink replaced. I can come by tomorrow with the new parts and fix it.” She turned towards Christen. 

“That would be great. Thank you.” Christen thanked Tobin again. 

Nodding with a smile, Tobin took a step closer to Christen. “Why don’t you go change your shirt and then we can walk to the pub together? I’ll buy you a beer.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one buying you a beer since you helped me?” Christen asked. She was surprised that Tobin was being so kind to her. It wasn’t a side of Tobin that she was used to seeing on a consistent basis. Truly, she had been worried that Tobin would go back to being rude and standoffish to her like the last time. 

Tobin chuckled. “I think you need a drink more than I do right now.” She nodded towards where Christen’s arms were crossed over her soaked through shirt. “Go on.” 

After looking at Tobin for another long second, Christen turned and walked towards her bedroom. She took a deep breath once she was alone, trying to find her center. She could feel fluttering low in her stomach. That feeling was becoming a regular part of her being near Tobin for any amount of time. As she was changing into a new shirt, Christen couldn’t help thinking about how glad she was that Tobin was the one that had shown up to help her. 

When she walked out of her bedroom, now wearing a navy sweater, she found Tobin leaning against the wall by the front door, looking in her direction. “I didn’t know you knew how to fix a sink.” Christen noted as she walked up to Tobin. 

Giving Christen her signature smirk and a shrug, Tobin responded, “I’m really good with my hands.” 

Christen’s jaw dropped as Tobin reached for the doorknob, opening the front door and walking out of the apartment. After hesitating for a second from being stunned by Tobin’s words, Christen followed the woman out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two women got to the pub, they located the table where the others were sitting. Julie smiled brightly at Christen, waving her over to the empty chair beside her. Christen sat down, saying hello to everyone at the table. She tried not to think too much about how Tobin chose to sit in the seat beside her, rather than the empty seat next to Kelley. She also tried not to think too much when Tobin leaned in close to her. 

“What do you want to drink?” Tobin was close enough to Christen that she could feel her breath on her neck, and she gripped her hands onto the tops of her thighs. 

“Um…” Christen looked sideways at Tobin. “I’m not drinking anymore, actually.” 

Tobin gave her a look before nodding. “A water then?” 

Christen nodded, and Tobin stood up from her chair, walking towards the bar. After taking a second to watch Tobin walk away, Christen turned her attention back to the others at the table. Her eyes connected with Kelley’s, who was looking at her. Kelley smiled when Christen’s gaze met hers. 

“Was Tobin able to fix your sink?” Kelley asked with a hint of teasing in her tone. 

Christen nodded. “She turned the water off and said that she would replace the sink tomorrow.” 

Kelley raised her eyebrows as she chuckled. “Of course, she did.” 

Christen gave Kelley a confused look. “I didn’t think you would send Tobin when I called.” She had been wondering why Tobin was the one that showed up to her rescue when she had called Kelley for help. 

“Tobin was at the store when you called. I told her what was wrong after I hung up the phone, and she offered to help you. Wasn’t my idea.” Kelley gave Christen a pointed look, and Christen was about to ask her why Tobin would offer to help her when Tobin returned with their drinks. 

“Water.” Tobin placed Christen’s glass down in front of her as she sat down next to Christen. A dark beer filled the pint glass that Tobin had in her other hand. 

“Thank you.” Christen took a sip of her water as Julie asked her a question about work. 

The rest of the evening at the pub was filled with more stories, laughter, and getting to know each other. However, Christen noted that Tobin was the only one that didn’t share many personal stories or details during the rare moments that she would engage in the group conversation. For the majority of the evening, Tobin sat calmly next to Christen, sipping on her beer and staying quiet. 

When it was time to leave the pub, Tobin walked Christen back to her apartment. Both women walked in silence under the bright stars that shown in the dark sky. The moon was almost full, and it illuminated the street as they walked. As they reached Christen’s apartment, Christen walked to the stairs that led to her front door before turning around to look at Tobin. Tobin stood a few footsteps way from her with her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. 

“I don’t have to work tomorrow, so you can come over to fix the sink anytime.” The words that Christen spoke were soft and quiet. 

Tobin nodded slowly. “I have to make a delivery run tomorrow afternoon, so is it okay if I come by in the morning?” 

“That’s fine.” Christen replied. “I normally get up early.”

Tobin chuckled. “Why am I not surprised that you’re a morning person?” This time, Tobin’s teasing caused Christen to laugh lightly rather than to feel offended. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Looking into Tobin’s eyes for longer than necessary before replying, Christen nodded her head. “Good night, Tobin.” 

“Good night, Christen.” Tobin stood there for a long second after saying her goodbye before she turned and walked away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Christen woke up earlier than usual to shower, straighten her unruly curls, and put on a light bit of makeup. She told herself she did this because she wanted to and not because she wanted to look nice when Tobin arrived. To make herself look carefree and casual, Christen wore a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve baggy shirt with “STANFORD” across the chest. She had just finished getting dressed when a loud knock sounded at her front door. 

When Christen opened the door, Tobin was standing on the other side with a toolbox in one hand and a box in the other. A picture of a sink could be seen on the box. 

“Morning, princess!” Tobin greeted her with a smile and a wink as she stepped past Christen, walking into the apartment. She made her way across the small living room area and into the kitchen, placing her toolbox and the box on the floor by the sink. Christen rolled her eyes at the nickname that Tobin seemed so fond of, but she didn’t scold the woman for using it this time. “I can practically hear you rolling your eyes, princess.” Tobin spoke with her back to Christen. 

“Can you hear me scowling at you, as well?” Christen responded as she walked towards the kitchen. 

“Is that what the kids call staring these days?” Tobin chuckled at herself as she started working on the sink. 

Christen gaped at the back of the woman. “I don’t stare.” 

Tobin turned her head to look at Christen for a moment. “Neither do I.” She raised an eyebrow at Christen, giving her a look, before turning her attention back to the sink. Christen felt her cheeks fluster with a blush, and that fluttering stirred in her lower belly again. She couldn’t come up with a reply to what Tobin had said. She couldn’t come up with words at all because she didn’t know what to say in this situation. Was Tobin flirting with her? Was she just teasing her to get a rise out of her? Why was this woman so hard to read?

Moving to sit at one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, Christen rested her elbows on the counter and her chin on her hands. She watched as Tobin used a tool to take apart her current sink. After a while of working, Tobin unbuttoned her plaid button up shirt and shrugged it off her arms so that she was left only in a white, short sleeve t-shirt. Christen’s eyes grew wider as she watched the muscles in Tobin’s arms move as Tobin worked, and she spent time analyzing the tattoos that covered one of Tobin’s arms. 

“You’re doing that ‘I don’t stare’ thing again.” Tobin commented without looking in Christen’s direction. Covering her face with her hands, Christen groaned quietly, causing Tobin to chuckle. “Like what you see, princess?” This time, the woman turned to face Christen, giving Christen her full attention. Tobin placed one of her hands on the edge of the sink and her other hand on her hip. Christen could feel that her cheeks were bright red as continued to cover her face with her hands. “It’s okay if you do.” Tobin added in a low voice. 

“Tobin…” Christen mumbled into her hands. She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath as she heard Tobin’s footsteps walk towards her. She could feel the woman’s confident presence standing on the other side of the counter in front of her. “Don’t make me say it.” She spoke so softly that she wasn’t sure that Tobin could hear her. The seconds of silence seemed to stretch on for hours, and the fluttering in Christen’s stomach was turning into a throbbing very deep within her. 

“Christen,” Tobin finally broke the silence. “Look at me.” The words were forceful but not hostile, and Christen looked up at Tobin over the tops of her fingers. The look in Tobin’s eyes only helped to increase the throbbing within her. “I might push you out of your comfort zone, and believe me when I say you’d enjoy it, but I’d never make you do anything that you didn’t want.” One of Tobin’s hands reached towards Christen, using her fingertips to brush some of Christen’s hair away from her face, and the contact sent sparks through Christen’s veins. Before Christen could respond in any way, Tobin turned back towards the sink and continued working. 

Trying to take a deep breath, the air shakily filled Christen’s lungs. So many questions were running through her mind. Did she find Tobin attractive? Of course, she did. Anyone would. The woman was gorgeous. But, was Christen attracted to her? A part of her didn’t want to admit that the woman’s confidence and teasing sent shockwaves through her body. She didn’t want to admit that no one else had ever made Christen so angry but curious at the same time. Truthfully, Christen had never spent enough time with anyone to know what she liked or what she wanted. Her life up to this point had revolved around school and her work. 

The sound of running water pulled Christen from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the sink working properly. “You fixed it.” 

“You seem surprised by that.” Tobin laughed as she packed away her tools before she looked up at Christen. “Told you I was good with my hands.” The blush that had been covering Christen’s cheeks returned in full force. Tobin smiled as she stood up, walking towards Christen. “That blush…” She murmured. 

“Tobin…” Christen spoke her name again with an uneasy tone. The woman was standing too close to her for her to be able to think straight. 

Tobin held her hands up in a surrender position. “I’ll stop. I’ll stop.” As she put her hands down, she rested her palms on the counter. “I really should get going. I need to make that delivery soon.”

Disappointment unexpectedly filled Christen at Tobin’s words. She hadn’t realized that it was quickly approaching the afternoon. “Thank you for fixing my sink.” 

Tobin nodded, smiling. “Any time.” She stared at Christen for a long moment before speaking again. “You know what? Why don’t you come with me?” 

Christen gave her a confused look. “On your delivery?” 

Nodding again, Tobin leaned in a little closer to Christen. “I can show you more of the area, and I’d like to spend more time with you.” If Christen’s eyes could have bugged out of her head at Tobin’s words, they would have from surprise. When she didn’t answer, Tobin leaned back to create more space between them. “Unless you don’t want that, then I’ll leave.”

“No!” Christen said a little too loudly, and she internally cringed. “I mean, I’d like that.” 

Tobin smiled. “Awesome. I’m going to take my tools home, and I’ll be back to pick you up in half an hour.” Christen nodded, and she watched as Tobin picked up her toolbox and the box that now contained the broken sink. Tobin walked towards the front door to leave but turned around when she got to the door. “Make sure to dress warm. It’s going to be cold where we’re going.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” Christen replied as she watched Tobin leave. After the front door shut, Christen looked around her kitchen and realized that Tobin had left her plaid button up shirt on the counter. She reached out, running her fingertips along the material as she wondered about what the rest of her day would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Oh my! *fans self* Everyone okay? Everyone good? I can't wait for you to read chapter 6! Want a teaser???
> 
> Let's just say something happens... Christen pulls up her shirt... Tobin's hands on Christen's hip...
> 
> That's all for now! See you soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating on a Wednesday! Woooo! 
> 
> I hope this chapter is everything you wanted and more! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your amazing comments and kudos! Cheers!

Dressed in knee high boots, black fleece-lined leggings, a light pink sweater, and her white winter coat, Christen followed Tobin down a concrete runway towards the orange and white plane she had seen when she first arrived in the small town. 

“This is your plane?” Christen asked once they were standing in front of the plane. She watched as Tobin began checking the plane to make sure it was ready for the trip. 

“Yep. She’s all mine.” Tobin answered as she was checking the tire pressure on the two front tires. 

A rush of nerves filled Christen as she stared at the plane in front of her. It was tiny! Well, it wasn’t tiny because Christen had to look up to see the wings that ran perpendicular from the middle of the plane, but compared to any plane Christen had ever been in, this plane was tiny. The look of apprehension must have been evident on her face because suddenly Tobin was standing in front of her. 

“You okay?” Tobin asked as her eyes scanned Christen’s face.

Christen nodded unconvincingly. “Um… Yes?” She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “I’m not the biggest fan of flying.” She admitted. 

“Are you scared?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded. One of Tobin’s hands reached out, holding gently onto one of Christen’s elbows. Christen felt those familiar tingles under her skin where Tobin was holding on to her. “Does it make you feel better to know that I’m the best pilot in town?”

Christen laughed. “No, but it does confirm my suspicion that you’re overly confident.” 

Still holding onto Christen’s elbow, Tobin took a step into Christen’s space so that she was almost pressed against her side. “Confident, yes, but it’s completely warranted.” Tobin’s breath on her neck caused shivers to flood through Christen’s body. 

Once Tobin took a step back and walked towards the plane, Christen finally felt like she could breathe again. Tobin turned towards her, holding out a hand in her direction. The nerves still reverberated in Christen, but she took Tobin’s hand without hesitation and allowed the woman to help her climb into the plane. She sat in the passenger seat as Tobin finished all of her maintenance checks before climbing into the pilot’s chair. Christen sat still and took a few deep breaths as she watched Tobin begin to mess with the controls in front of them. 

After a few moments, Tobin turned towards Christen. “Ready?” Christen nodded slowly, and Tobin leaned into her space again. Christen wasn’t sure what was about to happen as Tobin’s face stopped within a few centimeters of her own. Her breathing completely stopped as Tobin stared into her eyes for a long moment. Was Tobin about to kiss her? Did Christen want that? Before she had time to think about it, Tobin’s eyes looked above her head and one of her hands reached across her body, pulling down the seat belt over her shoulder. Christen closed her eyes for a second as she realized that Tobin hadn’t been about to kiss her at all. Her eyes opened quickly in surprised as she felt Tobin’s hand brush against the outside of her thigh as the woman secured her seatbelt into the buckle. 

Tobin’s eyes met hers again. “Safety first.” Tobin’s voice had deepened, and Christen wondered if she imagined that Tobin’s eyes had darkened. Christen didn’t have time to ponder on her thoughts because Tobin was leaning back into her seat and turning on the plane. 

The plane instantly started to hum and vibrate as the engine warmed up, and Christen’s hands tightly gripped onto the arm rests on either side of her chair. She bit her lip to keep any noise from falling from her lips when the plane jerked and started to roll down the runway. Her eyes closed tightly when the wheels of the plane lifted from the ground. She pressed her feet onto the floorboard as they flew through the air. 

“Breathe, princess.” Tobin’s tone was calm, and Christen realized that she had been holding her breath again. She took a shaky breath. “Open your eyes.” Without hesitation, Christen opened her eyes, looking out through the large windows. The sight was breathtaking. Tobin was currently flying them over the large mountains that Christen would look at as she walked through the small town. This must have been a flight path that Tobin took often because she easily steered the plane over the snowcapped tops of the mountains. 

“Wow.” Christen whispered in awe.

Tobin looked out of the corner of her eyes at Christen. “Nothing like this view in the world.” Tobin turned her face towards Christen for a long second, looking into her eyes. “Well, there might be one better view.” She winked as Christen’s cheeks turned pink with a blush. 

Breaking eye contact with Tobin, Christen looked back out of the window as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat. She knew Tobin was just teasing her to get a rise out of her, but that didn’t stop her pulse from increasing or the fluttering in her belly to lessen. At least Tobin’s teasing had turned from being rude to being flirtatious. Christen wasn’t sure which one was more difficult to handle because she could make snipe remarks back to Tobin when she was being rude, but she completely lost her ability to speak coherently when Tobin flirted with her. 

Tobin chuckled at the blush that covered Christen’s cheeks, causing Christen to look at her through the corner of her eyes. “That blush, princess… What a sight.” 

“Tobin…” Christen murmured the woman’s name, almost sounding like a plea. Tobin only smirked at her before turning her attention back to flying through the mountain range. Christen took a deep breath, and she had almost calmed down when the plane started to abruptly descend towards the ground, and Christen felt like her stomach was about to come up through her mouth. “Tobin!” This time, Christen screamed the woman’s name as she clutched tightly onto the arm rests of her chair and shut her eyes tightly. If they were going to crash, she didn’t want to witness it. 

Tobin laughed. She was actually laughing as they were about to die, Christen thought. “It’s okay, Christen. We’re fine. Just a bit of a quick landing here due to the mountains. The runway is very short.” 

The plane jerked and skidded to a stop suddenly, and Christen peeked through one eye to see that they had landed on the runway safely. She slowly opened her other eye, looking around. The plane had landed at the base of the mountains, and the mountains surrounded them on every side. The place they were must be in the middle of the mountain range. Christen turned her attention in Tobin’s direction, and the woman was staring at her with a proud look on her face. 

“Told you we’d be fine.” Tobin leaned towards Christen, unfastening her seatbelt. Then, Tobin left the plane through the pilot’s door before walking around to the passenger door, opening it and holding up a hand to Christen. Christen placed her hand in Tobin’s, ignoring the sparks that flooded through her hand where their skin touched. She leaned her weight onto Tobin as the woman helped her out of the plane. “I’ll grab the bag of supplies, and then we’ll walk to the town. It’s about a fifteen minute walk.” Tobin explained, and Christen nodded her understanding. 

It wasn’t long into the walk when Christen’s clumsiness appeared. She had been following closely behind Tobin as they walked down a path towards the town. The path was uphill, and a large number small rocks scattered throughout the path made it difficult to walk. Christen took a step, stepping onto one of the rocks, and her foot slipped. She fell sideways off the path, falling onto a large rock that lined the path. Her hands shot out, stopping her face from slamming into the rock, but she couldn’t save her hipbone as it collided with the rock. “Shit!” She exclaimed as she felt the rock dig into her skin. Instantly, she felt hands grabbing onto the side of her arms, and she looked up to find Tobin there. 

“Are you okay?” Tobin asked in a worried tone as her eyes scanned Christen’s body. 

“I think so…” Christen groaned as she stood up with help from Tobin. She brushed her hands along her torso, thighs, and hips. When she pulled her hands back, there was a small amount of blood on one of her palms. 

“You’re bleeding.” Tobin noted as she took Christen’s bloody hand into her own. The blood wasn’t coming from Christen’s hand, though, and both women looked down at her body to see where the blood was coming from. There, on the bottom of her sweater, was a blood stain near one of her hipbones. Christen reached down with her clean hand, lifting up the hem of her sweater just enough to see the bloody scrape across the side of her hip. 

Tobin reached into the bag she was carrying, pulling out a small white cloth. “Here.” She handed the cloth to Christen. “Hold this to your hip until we get to the town. It’s only a little bit farther, and we’ll get you cleaned up when we get there.” Christen noted a familiar tone of annoyance in Tobin’s words. “And try not to fall again. I mean, honestly, you’re the clumsiest person I’ve ever met.” 

Christen stood still for a moment as Tobin started walking again towards the town. She didn’t know why Tobin suddenly seemed upset with her, but she felt her temper start to rise to meet Tobin’s annoyance. She started to follow the woman again, but this time, she left a large space between them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the town, Tobin led Christen to a small building located in the middle of the town. The town only consisted of about ten buildings, and the buildings looked the same. Wooden walls, A-line black roof, one window on each of the four walls, and a door in the middle of the front wall. When they enter the building, Christen noted that the main room was a large singular space with a kitchen unit at the back of the room. There was a single door to the left that Christen assumed led to a bathroom. She’d never been in such a small home, if it was a home. A simple wooden table with two wooden, flat benches on either side sat in the middle of the large space. 

“Sit down.” Tobin spoke in a monotone voice as she pointed towards one of the benches. Christen listened, sitting down so that her back rested against the edge of the table. She watched as Tobin placed the bag of supplies on the other end of the table before opening the bag. She pulled out a small first aid kit from the bag. Tobin opened the first aid kit without saying another word to Christen, and she took out the supplies needed to clean Christen’s scrape. Walking over to Christen, she kneeled in front of the sitting woman. Tobin placed the cleaning supplies on the bench next to Christen before reaching towards the injured woman and lifting her shirt up and away from her wound. 

Christen thought she might faint from Tobin lifting up her shirt, exposing her lower stomach. She was still holding the cloth to her scrape to keep the blood from getting everywhere, but she moved her hand when she felt Tobin’s fingers brush against hers. She tried to calm her breathing as Tobin removed the cloth from her skin. Thankfully, her scrape had stopped bleeding, but there was dried blood all over her hip. She watched as Tobin opened a small packet, pulling out a wipe that would clean Christen’s wound. 

“Ouch!” Christen yelped. An intense burning sensation stung her skin when Tobin wiped at the blood on her hip, and Christen slapped Tobin’s hand away before she could stop herself.

The burning look in Tobin’s eyes caused Christen to freeze in her spot. Christen couldn’t move as Tobin leaned up on her knees, lessening the space between their faces until their noses were almost touching. Tobin’s hand that wasn’t holding the wipe moved to rest on Christen’s other naked hipbone, and Christen was sure her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. A small fire lit underneath her skin where Tobin’s hand rested. “Do you want me to stop?” Tobin’s voice came out in a husky whisper. 

The question almost caused Christen to moan out loud. What a loaded question it was. Did Christen want Tobin to stop helping her whenever she fell? No. Did Christen want Tobin to stop saying things that made her entire body shiver? No. Did Christen want Tobin to stop touching her? “No.” The word was practically a whimper falling from her lips. 

“Christen…” Her name sounded like a prayer falling from Tobin’s lips. Tobin moved impossibly closer to Christen, and Christen couldn’t think straight anymore. The hand that Tobin had on her unmarked hip held onto her tighter, rubbing circles into her skin with her thumb. “Tell me you feel it too?” Tobin asked as she stared deeply into Christen’s green eyes. 

Convinced that she had hallucinated what Tobin said, Christen continued to stare at Tobin in silence. After a long moment, Tobin sighed and leaned away from Christen. Christen was able to take a shaky breath once Tobin was back to sitting on her calves. She watched again as Tobin moved the wipe across her broken skin, and this time she was prepared for the burning sting of the cleaning solution from the wipe. When Tobin was finished cleaning her scrape, she covered it in antibacterial medicine before placing a large bandage over it. Tobin then stood up, walking back to the bag of supplies and returning the first aid kit to the inside, zipping it closed. 

“I’m going to take the bag to the building next door.” Tobin spoke again in the monotone voice that left Christen feeling uneasy. “Stay here, and I’ll be right back. This is an empty building used only for town meetings so no one should bother you while I’m gone.” 

Tobin was gone before Christen could even reply. Once she was alone, Christen was able to think back to what had just happened between them, and she felt tears start to fill her eyes. She knew that she had ruined all of the gains she had made with Tobin, but she couldn’t help it. When the other woman got so close to her, she froze. There was something about Tobin that left her completely unable to think, speak, move, or do anything else. Placing her face in her hands, Christen remained this way until Tobin returned. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the plane was filled with cold silence. Christen followed a few steps behind Tobin, watching the way her tensed shoulders barely moved as she stalked back to the plane. When they got to the plane, Tobin opened the passenger door for Christen before walking to the other side of the plane, leaving Christen to climb into the plane on her own. Christen sat in her seat, waiting for Tobin to get into the pilot’s chair. The minutes felt like hours as Tobin did the routine checks on the outside of the plane. Christen had her hands in her lap, switching between having them clasped together to resting on the tops of her thighs. She jerked in surprise when the pilot’s door opened before quickly returning to normal so that Tobin wouldn’t see that she was shaken. As Tobin prepared the plane for takeoff, the words “just say it” were on repeat in Christen’s mind. 

Tobin sighed, turning towards Christen. “We can’t leave until you put on your seatbelt, Christen.” 

Christen remained sitting perfectly still, looking down at where her feet were resting on the plane’s floor. 

“Christen.” Tobin tried to get her attention again, and Christen could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“I feel it too…” Christen spoke the words so quietly that she barely heard the words herself. She couldn’t force herself to look up to see Tobin’s reaction. 

“What was that?” Tobin asked in a tone that made Christen look up at her through her eyelashes. 

Digging deep within herself, Christen found her courage. She internally reminded herself that she wasn’t weak. She wasn’t this shy, quiet woman that she became around Tobin because the woman made her feel things she had never felt before, and it scared her. She lifted her head higher so that she could fully meet Tobin’s gaze. “I said…” Christen spoke in a confident, and a little annoyed, tone. “I feel it too, even though I don’t know why because most of the time you act like I’m the most annoying person on Earth!” She was yelling by the end of her confession, and Tobin was staring at her with wide eyes. Christen didn’t wait for Tobin to respond before she reached behind her shoulder and began to pull the seatbelt over her chest. Her hand didn’t get far with the seatbelt before one of Tobin’s hands grabbed her hand, stopping its movement. 

When Christen turned her head in Tobin’s direction, Tobin was leaning over into her space so close that their noses were almost touching again. “I’m sorry…” Tobin murmured. “When you fell and hurt yourself, I just got so angry.” Tobin’s eyes searched Christen’s as if she was looking for something deep within them. “I want to keep you safe, and I didn’t.” 

“Tobin…” Christen reached her free hand up, cupping Tobin’s defined jawline. “It was an accident. I’m extremely clumsy as you like to point out, and I’m okay now.” She nodded down towards her bandaged hip. Tobin shook her head, causing Christen’s hand to rub along her cheek. “Tobin,” Christen whispered her name. She took a deep breath as she continued to look into the woman’s eyes. “I feel it, too.” She repeated her confession. 

“Christen?”

“Tobin.”

After a long pause, Tobin leaned in closer. Christen could smell that distinct scent that her mind now recognized as “Tobin”. One of her hands kept its place on Tobin’s jaw while her other hand was still wrapped up in one of Tobin’s hands, holding onto the seatbelt. “Can I kiss you?” Tobin’s lips were already so close to her own that she felt the words as they were spoken. 

Christen barely had time to say the word “please” before Tobin’s lips were pressed against her own. The fire that Christen felt every time Tobin touched her ignited throughout her entire body, starting at where their lips were joined and flooding her entire being. It didn’t take long before she was completely engulfed in internal flames, and her only thought was that she wouldn’t mind burning alive as long as Tobin’s lips never left hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else have a feeling that Tobin is going to be very protective of her princess? Oh, and how about that kiss? We are getting to the good stuff now ;) 
> 
> Sidenote: A few have found me on Tumblr, and you're welcome to follow me for updates on how I'm progressing on each chapter, when I plan to post a new chapter, etc. Other than that, I mostly reblog T and C from other blogs that are doing the most when it comes to posting about T and C. My Tumblr is: THCP1723
> 
> See you again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's here! Sorry for the late update. This past week was the last week of school, and this teacher was very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to see a bit of how Christen's anxiety gets the best of her at times. You also learn just a little more about Tobin.

Christen could not breathe as Tobin’s lips trailed down her throat. Her entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out, but it was a feeling she was starting to get used to the more time she spent with Tobin. After their first kiss in the plane, it seemed that Tobin could not keep her hands and her mouth off Christen. It had been a few days since their plane trip, and both women had spent time together behind closed doors in Christen’s apartment. When they were around their friends, they kept it casual because they didn’t know where they stood. Were they friends? Were they in a relationship? Christen didn’t know, and she wasn’t going to ask due to the fear of scaring Tobin away. 

Tobin’s lips were kissing back up towards Christen’s ear, and her fingers were dipping underneath the hem of Christen’s shirt, brushing against the naked skin above the waistband of her jeans. Christen’s hands were threaded through Tobin’s hair, mostly because she had no idea what to do with her hands. 

“Tell me what you like.” Tobin murmured into Christen’s ear in a low tone, causing a shiver to run through Christen’s body. Tobin’s lips moved back down Christen’s throat, kissing along her prominent collarbone. 

Letting out a moan as Tobin’s teeth nipped at her collarbone, Christen couldn’t think of how to answer Tobin. She wanted to tell Tobin that she liked what they were currently doing. She liked everything Tobin had done to her recently with her lips pressed against her own or against the skin of her neck. She liked how Tobin’s hands brushed over her arms, hips, waist, and how her thumbs were massaging circles into her hip bones, making sure not to brush against the healing scrape from where she had fallen days before. What she didn’t know was what else she liked because no one had ever touched her or kissed her the way that Tobin had in the last few days. 

“Christen…” Tobin breathed her name against Christen’s collarbone before she leaned back, making eye contact with Christen. 

Staring at Tobin with wide eyes, Christen shrugged her shoulders in response, and Tobin raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. “I…” Christen stammered as she broke eye contact with Tobin, looking down at the floor as her cheeks turned red with a blush. “I don’t know what I like.” Thankful that she couldn’t see the look on Tobin’s face, Christen was sure that the woman would walk away from her at any second after realizing that Christen had never been with another person before. Every second felt like an hour as Christen waited. What she didn’t expect was to feel Tobin’s fingertips underneath her chin, lifting her head back up so that their gazes met again. 

The look on Tobin’s face was one of confusion, rather than the look of repulsion that Christen was anticipating. “You don’t know?” Tobin asked. 

Christen shook her head slowly. “I like what we’ve done so far.” She said in a quiet tone, and Tobin smirked at her. It wasn’t her normal smirk that held a bit of taunting behind it. This smirk was almost sweet and kind. “I just…” Christen took a breath. “I’ve never…”

Tobin’s eyes widened. “You’ve never been with a woman before?” 

Christen shook her head. “I’ve never been with anyone before.” She admitted. 

Gaping at Christen for a few seconds, Tobin looked at her with a stunned expression. “How?” 

The question was almost comical to Christen. How was she a virgin? Well, no one had ever tried to have sex with her before, so… Christen thought maybe that wasn’t the best way to respond to Tobin’s question. “I’ve never really dated anyone or been with someone that I’ve wanted to have sex with, so…” When Tobin’s only response was to continue to gape at Christen, Christen let out a huff before maneuvering herself around Tobin and walking towards her couch, sitting down in one of the corners. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them, showing Tobin that she was closing herself off from her. 

“Hey.” Tobin moved to sit next to Christen on the couch. She placed her hand on one of Christen’s knees. “You don’t know what you like or don’t like. That’s cool.” She gave Christen a lopsided smile. “I’d like to help you figure it out if you’d let me.” She winked at Christen. 

Groaning, Christen leaned her forehead against her bent knee that Tobin wasn’t currently touching. “You can’t just say things like that.” 

Tobin chuckled. “It’s kinda cute how much you blush whenever I say things like that to you.” 

Looking sideways at Tobin, Christen tried to glare at the woman, but there was no malice in her eyes. “Cute… Cute isn’t much of a turn on.” 

A serious look covered Tobin’s face, and her eyes turned a little darker. She leaned forward, pressing against Christen’s side so that she could whisper in her ear. “Every part of you, even your blush and especially your temper, is a turn on for me, darling.” 

Without wasting another second, Christen turned her body towards Tobin, pressing her lips to Tobin’s in a searing kiss. Tobin’s hands instantly found Christen’s waist, holding onto her tightly. Holding onto Tobin’s strong shoulders, Christen moved so that she was straddling Tobin’s hips, and Tobin leaned back onto the backrest of the couch. Their lips moved together for a moment before Tobin broke the kiss. Both women tried to catch their breaths. 

“I think,” Tobin brushed her fingertips along one of Christen’s cheekbones. “We should take this slow.” Christen nodded as she moved off Tobin’s lap, sitting beside her on the couch. “That way I can take my time proving to you just how good I am with my hands.” Tobin winked at her, and Christen’s cheeks blushed again. “That blush…” Tobin shook her head with a smile. “While I’d love to keep kissing you for the rest of the day, I have to make a delivery to Ellie. Do you want to come with me?” 

“I’d like that.” Christen nodded and smiled. She enjoyed meeting Ellie on their last trip and was happy to see her again, especially if that meant she got to spend more time with Tobin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

George was waiting for the women as they walked down the dock towards the boat. He smiled brightly as the women approached. “Ms. Tobin! Ms. Christen! Good to see both of your smiles today!” 

“Hi, George!” Christen greeted him with a smile and a wave. Tobin also waved at the old man. Christen boarded the boat, taking note that Tobin placed her hand on her lower back to help her. Once on the boat, Tobin sat right next to Christen on one of the benches as George worked to start the engine. Tobin had removed her hand from Christen’s lower back once the younger woman had boarded the boat, but now that same hand rested on Tobin’s thigh which was pressed against one of Christen’s thighs. As George guided the boat through the water, Christen felt Tobin’s pinky brush against the side of her thigh every few moments, causing her to try to conceal the smile that wanted to bloom on her lips. 

When the boat reached the small town that lay across the water, Tobin again placed her hand on the small of Christen’s back to help her out of the boat. However, this time, Tobin’s hand remained on Christen’s back as they walked towards the General Store. Ellie was waiting for them at the store’s front entrance. 

“Hello, dears!” Ellie smiled brightly at them as she put her arms on either side of them, pulling both women in for a group hug. When Ellie stepped back, her smile remained. “Good to see you again, Christen, and thankfully you’re dry this time.” 

Tobin and Christen both laughed, and Christen nodded her head. “It’s good to see you too!” Tobin began talking to Ellie about the supplies she had brought over that were still in the boat, and Christen tuned out the conversation as she looked at her surroundings. She also couldn’t ignore the tingles underneath her skin from Tobin’s hand that was still resting on her back. Her eyes drifted to one of the large windows of the General Store, and she saw that Mina was standing in the window, staring at her and Tobin with a scowl on her face. Not sure what to do, Christen adverted her attention back to the conversation that Tobin was having with Ellie, trying to forget the look that she had seen on Mina’s face. Her plan to ignore Mina didn’t last long as the woman walked out of the General Store a few minutes later and walked over to the group. 

“There’s my beautiful daughter!” Ellie wrapped an arm around Mina. “Mina, have you gotten to meet Christen? She’s new to town.” 

Christen almost flinched as Mina’s icy gaze turned in her direction again. “We’ve met, mom.” Mina’s eyes turned to look at Tobin for a second before returning to Christen. “I can’t imagine why a city girl would want to live somewhere like this. Doesn’t really seem like a place where you’d fit in.” 

The pressure of Tobin’s hand on Christen’s back increased, but Ellie responded to Mina’s comments before either Tobin or Christen could respond. “She’s a marine biologist, Mina. Isn’t that fascinating? She moved her to help with our Orcas.” Christen met Mina’s gaze again, giving the woman a proud look at the mention of her career, and Mina returned the look with an eye roll. Ellie didn’t seem to notice the tension within the group as she turned towards Tobin. “Tobin, dear, why don’t we go get the supplies from the boat and let Mina and Christen talk some more?”

The last thing Christen wanted to do was talk more with Mina, but Tobin couldn’t argue with Ellie as the older woman started walking towards the boat. Tobin brushed her fingertips along the side of Christen’s hip as she removed her hand from her back, almost as if to say “sorry” before she followed Ellie. A silent tension filled the space between Christen and Mina. 

Mina was the first to break the silence. “I’m sure Tobin’s making you feel special, but you should know that you’re just another notch on her bedpost. One of many.” Christen gaped at the woman, as Mina shrugged her shoulders and continued. “Tobin doesn’t do relationships. She takes what she wants and then leaves.” 

“What’s going on between Tobin and I is none of your business.” Christen practically growled at Mina. Her patience with the woman was gone, and her fiery anger was now starting to show. 

Mina huffed out a laugh. “She’s got you all wrapped up in her. That’s what she does, but just remember that I tried to warn you. Hell, I was you.” Mina gave Christen a pointed look. “Do what you want, but this isn’t going to have a happy ending.” 

Before Christen could respond, Mina turned her back to her and walked back into the General Store. So many thoughts and questions were running through Christen’s mind. Was what Mina said true? Did Tobin do something to hurt her? Did Tobin just hook up with women and then leave? How many women had Tobin been with? Not that it mattered, but Christen started to worry that her inexperience would be an issue for Tobin. She knew Tobin said that she didn’t care, but what if Christen couldn’t live up to the other women Tobin had been with? 

“Hey.” Tobin’s calm voice pulled Christen from her frantic thoughts, and she looked at where Tobin was standing in front of her. Tobin’s lopsided smile made Christen uneasy as she wondered if everything between her and Tobin had been an act so that Tobin could get into her pants. Was she just another conquest for Tobin? A fun challenge the woman couldn’t pass up? Christen’s breathing started to get choppy as she felt like she might start to hyperventilate. “Are you okay?” Tobin asked as she placed a hand on one of Christen’s elbows. Christen flinched away from Tobin’s touch, causing Tobin to give her a concerned look. 

“I’m sorry.” Christen’s voice was quiet in the hopes that Tobin couldn’t hear how it quivered. Christen walked around Tobin, trying to get to the boat quickly before Tobin could ask her again if she was okay. She made it three steps away from Tobin before she felt Tobin’s fingers wrap around one of her wrists. Tobin gently tugged on her arm, causing Christen to turn to face the woman. 

“Did Mina say something to you?” Tobin’s question caused Christen’s heart to sink into her stomach. The question was all Christen needed to hear to know that something had happened between Tobin and Mina, and it must have been bad if Tobin knew Mina would say something to upset Christen. “Christen…” Tobin spoke her name slowly, causing Christen to shake her head. 

“Don’t, Tobin, just don’t.” Christen practically pleaded with the woman. She could feel tears start to fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “Just let me go.” 

“No.” Tobin shook her head, taking a step closer to Christen. She was holding onto Christen’s arm so that the woman couldn’t take a step away from her. “What did Mina say to you?”

“Did you hurt her?” Christen asked as she stared into Tobin’s eyes to see the woman’s reaction to her question. 

“What?” Tobin asked in shock. “No.” Tobin’s eyes stared straight into Christen’s, and Christen wanted to believe the look of truth in the woman’s eyes. “Things between us didn’t work out, but I never did anything to intentionally hurt her, Christen.” 

Before Christen could respond, George called to them to tell them that they needed to head back before it started to get dark. Christen looked down at where Tobin was holding onto her arm, and Tobin released her. Christen turned way from Tobin and headed towards the boat, but she could feel Tobin’s presence directly behind her. Tobin resumed her place next to Christen on the bench once they boarded the boat, but Christen remained silent throughout the journey home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Once the boat was docked, Christen bid farewell to George before making her way to the end of the dock without saying a word to Tobin. She knew the woman was following closely behind her, but she wouldn’t turn around or acknowledge her presence. So, they both walked to Christen’s apartment in silence. While she was walking, Christen was still thinking about what had happened in front of the General Store, and her anxiety was starting to convince her that whatever she had going on with Tobin was a bad idea. Tobin said she hadn’t hurt Mina, but did Christen believe her? Christen barely knew anything personal about Tobin, and that wasn’t normal, was it? Certainly, it wasn’t a good idea to hook up with someone she had just met, right? Would it just be a hook up, or would it be something more? Christen knew it would be more to her, but she couldn’t say the same about Tobin. 

When both women reached the steps that led up to Christen’s apartment, Christen felt Tobin’s fingers gently wrap around her wrist, causing her to stop at the base of the steps. She closed her eyes, keeping her back to Tobin as she felt Tobin take a step towards her. 

“Chris…” The nickname fell effortlessly from Tobin’s lips, and Christen couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through her body. “I know Mina upset you, but you’ve got to believe me when I say that what happened between us was a long time ago, years ago. I was young and stupid.” 

“What happened?” Christen needed to know. 

Tobin let out a breath. “Can we go inside?” Christen finally turned to face Tobin, giving her an apprehensive look. “I’ll tell you, but let’s go inside first. Please?” Christen nodded. 

Both women walked into Christen’s apartment with Tobin still holding on to Christen’s tiny wrist. She gently led Christen to the couch once the front door was closed, and they sat down side by side. Tobin released her hold on Christen, leaning forward so that her arms were resting on her thighs and her hands were clasped in front of her. Her head bowed downward. Christen sat up straight on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Tobin to explain. 

“I’m not good with words, okay?” Tobin started but didn’t wait for Christen to respond before she continued. “When I first moved here, I was in a bad place. I met Mina on one of my supply trips, and we hooked up. Lyla’s father had just left her, and she was lonely. I was in a bad headspace and didn’t really care about anything. It was a lot really fast, and I freaked out. I wasn’t ready for a relationship, and I couldn’t let Lyla get anymore attached me to than she already was, so one day I just left. I moved into a place on the mainland, and now I only see them when I’m making deliveries.” 

Christen didn’t respond to Tobin’s story. She didn’t know how to respond. She was thankful for Tobin sharing one of her truths with her, but she was also hesitant because Tobin admitted to having a history of running away when things got to be too much. Out of the corner of her eye, Christen could see that Tobin had turned her head slightly to look at her, but Christen kept her eyes downwards. 

Tobin sighed, turning her face downwards again. “I know what I did was terrible. I get that, but it happened, and I can’t take it back.” Her tone now held a bit of anger. “But, fuck, Christen…” Tobin leaned backwards, sitting up straight and turning fully towards Christen. “Don’t let one of my past mistakes fuck this up, please.” 

“I can’t…” Christen spoke quietly, shaking her head slightly. “I can’t do random hook ups with someone I barely know. I’m not a woman that can just hook up with someone like it means nothing. It would mean something to me.” Her entire body was shaking with her admission. She finally spoke the words that had been ravaging around in her head. “I’m not what you want.” 

“Christen, look at me, please.” Tobin’s words were soft but pleading. Christen finally raised her head, making eye contact with Tobin. Her arms were almost completely wrapped around her middle to help stop her body from shaking, and she knew Tobin could tell just by the look in Tobin’s eyes. Tobin stared at her for a long moment before speaking, and the words caused the butterflies in Christen’s stomach to go wild. “Christen, you’re everything I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? The next chapter will continue where this one ended! See you soon with the next one! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this note when I updated my last story, and I wanted to share it here as well - If you need someone during this time to talk to, someone to listen, or just someone to let you know that you are so worthy of everything this world has to offer, please reach out to me at my Tumblr – THCP1723.
> 
> I don’t know you, but I know you are worthy. I don’t know you, but I know you were made for great things. I don’t know you, but I love you. Stay safe everyone. Love to you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a long time because my mind has been far away from this story the past week, but I’m here now with an update. I hope you enjoy this one. The end of this chapter is a tease to the steamy scenes that will be in this story. As always, thank you for reading this story, for your comments, and for your support in my writing. See you soon!

Those words filled Christen’s entire being. “You’re everything I want.” She sat completely still for a long second, staring at Tobin in shock. During that second, there was just enough time for a tiny piece of doubt to slip into her mind telling her that she should not trust Tobin. Christen pushed that piece of doubt into the dark corners of her subconscious before she lunged forward, crashing her lips against Tobin’s. 

That all familiar fire filled Christen’s entire body as she let Tobin take control of the kiss. Christen’s hands were on Tobin’s shoulders, and Tobin was settling her hands on the small of Christen’s back. Tobin’s lips kissed Christen’s top lip then bottom lip, and the tip of Tobin’s tongue just barely brushed against the curve of Christen’s bottom lip, causing Christen to whimper. 

Tobin pressed one more kiss right below Christen’s bottom lip before she pulled away, placing her forehead against Christen’s and taking a few deep breaths. “Fuck…” She murmured. 

Threading her fingers through Tobin’s hair at the base of her neck, Christen made a mental note of how unexpectedly soft the woman’s hair was. “Why’d you stop?” She asked in a small voice. 

Chuckling lightly, Tobin pressed a quick but tender kiss to the pout on Christen’s lips. “We said we’d take it slow remember?” Christen nodded. “And if we kept kissing like that, there’s no way I’d be able to keep my hands off of you.”

The knot in her stomach twisted with the sound of Tobin’s gravelly voice. Blushing deeply again, Christen moved her head so that it was resting on Tobin’s shoulder. “Tobin…” Christen whispered her name. The feeling of being completely overwhelmed by the woman whose lap she was currently sitting on filled her body, making it feel like she could not get enough air into her lungs. 

Tobin’s hands gently rubbed circles into Christen’s lower back as she allowed the woman in her lap time to calm her breathing. “May 29th, orange, and Arsenal.” 

Leaning back, Christen gave Tobin a confused look. “What?”

Tobin smirked. “You said you barely knew anything about me, so my birthday is May 29th. My favorite color is orange, if you couldn’t tell from my plane, and I’m an Arsenal fan.” Christen giggled, shaking her head. “Please don’t tell me you’re a Chelsea fan?” Laughing louder, Christen covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at Tobin with wide eyes, and Tobin’s jaw dropped. “You’re a Chelsea fan? Nope,” Tobin gently placed Christen on the couch next to her, causing Christen to laugh harder. “That’s a deal breaker, princess.” 

“It’s not my fault that my team is better than yours.” Christen smirked at Tobin as Tobin gaped at her. 

Tobin leaned over Christen, causing Christen to lean backwards against the couch with her head resting on the arm rest. Tobin’s hands moved to rest just above Christen’s ribs. “Take it back.” Tobin gave Christen a challenging look, and Christen shook her head. “Take it back, princess.” 

Returning the challenging look, Christen responded. “Make me.” As soon as the words left her lips, Tobin’s fingers dug into the soft spaces around her ribcage, tickling her. Christen yelled out a laugh as she tried to wiggle away from Tobin’s fingers, but Tobin was now straddling her hips with her knees on either side of her. Christen was laughing so hard that she could not breathe as Tobin was relentless with her tickles. “Mercy! Mercy!” Christen gasped when the sensation became too much. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tobin teased as she continued to tickle the woman underneath her. 

Christen bit her lip for a second before replying. “Arsenal is the superior team!” The tickling sensation suddenly stopped, but Tobin’s hands stayed pressed against the skin just below her ribs. Both women were breathing heavily as they stared at each other. The tension between them was sizzling, and they both moved at the same time to connect their lips in a searing kiss. Christen felt something stir low in her belly as she tried to pull Tobin down closer to her. 

Tobin resisted Christen, breaking their kiss. Her eyes scanned over Christen’s body as they tried to catch their breaths. “You’re like an addiction I never want to get over.” 

The sight of Tobin above her made Christen feel a longing that she had never felt before. She let her hands trail away from Tobin’s neck, running down her strong arms. She yearned to forget the entire “move slow” agreement and allow Tobin to show her everything she had been missing so far in her life, but the rational part of her won out, knowing that she needed to take it slow for her own sanity. 

“It’s probably time for me to head home.” Tobin smiled down at Christen before she moved off the couch, standing up and adjusting her clothes. Christen nodded as she stood up as well. “Can I see you tomorrow?” Tobin asked before she pressed a kiss to Christen’s lips. 

“Yes.” Christen breathed against Tobin’s lips before she connected their lips again. 

“Tomorrow.” Tobin whispered when the kiss ended. 

“Tomorrow.” Christen smiled as she watched Tobin walk towards the door. She waited to see if Tobin would turn around one more time before she left. She hoped the woman would turn around. She watched as Tobin’s hand wrapped around the doorknob, turning it and opening the door. Just before Tobin stepped out of the door, she turned around to smile at Christen. 

“Good night, Christen.”

Christen smiled as she raised her hand in a wave. “Good night, Tobin.” 

As soon as Tobin closed to door behind her, Christen let out the breath that she had been holding. One of her hands moved to trace her lips which were still tingling from Tobin’s kisses. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Work the next day went smoothly. Christen spent the entire day at the SeaLife Center, working on various studies in the lab. The day seemed to speed by as Christen was completely consumed in her work. She had been working on ways to make life safer for Orcas in the wild for the past few years, and she was in the process of putting some of her ideas into action. One main concern was that the Orcas food supply was running low, and Christen was developing different ways to help the food supply be more sustainable. When it was time to go home for the day, Christen felt joyful with the progress she had made on her projects, and she gathered her jacket and purse from her office with a smile on her face. She bid goodnight to the receptionist as she left the building, and she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her once she was outside. 

To Christen’s surprise, Tobin was outside of the Center, leaning against the handrail that ran along the walkway in front of the building. She looked up when the door closed behind Christen, making a clicking sound as the lock activated. Tobin smiled at Christen. “I hope you don’t mind, but I thought I’d walk with you to the pub?” 

Christen smiled, shaking her head. “I don’t mind at all.” She replied as she walked to where Tobin was standing. Tobin stood up straight when Christen approached her, reaching out one of her hands and threading her fingers through Christen’s fingers. Christen felt a jolt of electricity zing through her body as Tobin held her hand while they walked to the pub. 

“How was work?” Tobin asked as they walked. “Did you get out on the water today?”

“No,” Christen responded. “I worked in the lab today. I’m working on a few solutions to the food supply shortage for the Orcas, and that is requiring me to spend more time in the lab.” 

Tobin nodded. “That’s awesome that you’re looking into that. The town has been worried about the Orcas for a while now.” 

“It’s why I was offered the job.” Christen noted. “The lead scientist at the Center had seen my work and called me one day to see if I would help with the Orca population here. I couldn’t say no, even though I was hesitant about moving to such a remote location.”

Tobin chuckled. “Our little town must have been quite the shock.”

Nodding, Christen gently tugged on Tobin’s hand. “Some things were more of a shock than others.”

“You mean me?” Tobin raised her free hand to her chest in mock shock, and Christen gave her a pointed look. “For real though, I’m sorry about how I treated you when you first got here. It wasn’t fair to you. I guess I don’t handle strangers well.” 

Noting that they were almost at the pub, Christen was about to tell Tobin “thank you” for her apology when Tobin pulled her sideways and into an alleyway a few doors down from the pub. “What…” Christen started to question what Tobin was doing when her words were cut short by Tobin pressing a searing kiss to her lips. Tobin pressed Christen’s back against the brick wall of one of the buildings in the alleyway, and a moan escaped Christen’s throat when Tobin’s body pressed completely against her own. Christen’s legs trembled as shocks ran through her body as Tobin’s fingertips ran lightly underneath the hem of her shirt. 

All too quickly, Tobin ended the kiss and stepped back from Christen so that they were not touching at all. Christen was trying desperately to catch her breath when she asked, “Why’d you stop?” The words sounded needier than Christen had anticipated. 

Tobin’s jaw clenched as she took in a deep breath. “Believe me when I say that I don’t want to.” Tobin’s deep voice made Christen’s stomach flutter, and she was not ready for the look she saw in Tobin’s eyes when they made eye contact. The dark, longing look made Christen bite her bottom lip before she told Tobin that she should keep going. Tobin’s eyes moved to Christen’s lips as she stepped into her space again so that their bodies were almost touching. “Fuck, Christen… I want to fuck you against this wall.” Christen had to close her eyes and place her hands on the wall behind her so help keep her knees from buckling. She felt Tobin lean in close, brushing her lips against Christen’s ear. “I want to taste you right here where anyone could walk by and see just how good I make you feel.” 

Christen could not contain the gasp that left her lips. “Tobin…” She breathed her name. There was a part of her that wanted that, too. That part of her would let Tobin do just about anything to her against this wall if it helped to quell the fire burning inside of her that was becoming almost unbearable. Before she could voice this, cold air flooded over her heated skin as Tobin stepped away from her again, and Christen opened her eyes to see Tobin running a hand through her hair. 

“We should get to the pub before I lose all of my self-control.” Tobin reached a hand towards Christen, holding onto one of Christen’s hands as she smiled at her. Christen nodded in agreement, knowing that Tobin was making the responsible decision. Both women took a calming breath before walking out of the alley and towards the pub. Before they went inside the door, Tobin released her hold on Christen’s hand. “I’ll try to keep my hands to myself in there, but I can’t make any promises.” Christen’s cheeks blushed pink as Tobin held the door open for her, causing a smug smile to cross Tobin’s face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending another enjoyable night at the pub with their friends, Tobin walked Christen to her apartment. When they reached the steps to her front door, Christen thought about asking Tobin if she wanted to come inside, but Tobin asked her a question before she had a chance. 

“Can I take you on a date tomorrow?” Tobin asked. 

Eyes widening in surprise, Christen responded, “Really?” 

“Yea.” Tobin chuckled. “I want to show you one of my favorite places.”

Christen smiled. “Okay, I’d like that.” She closed the space between them, placing a gentle kiss on Tobin’s lips, and Tobin smiled into the kiss. 

When the kiss ended, Tobin added, “Make sure to wear some clothes that you’re comfortable walking in. We’ll be walking about a mile.” 

This peaked Christen’s interest. “Where are we going?” 

Tobin smirked. “It’s a surprise, but I think you’ll really like it.” Tobin pressed another sweet but short kiss to Christen’s lips. “I’ll pick you up from work tomorrow?” Christen nodded, and Tobin smiled. “Have a good night, Christen.” Tobin gave her one more good night kiss before stepping back a few steps. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow.” Christen smiled as she waved goodbye to Tobin before going into her apartment. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, when Christen left work, Tobin was waiting for her outside in an old truck. Christen had changed into different clothes for the date before leaving the Center. She was wearing black tennis shoes, black yoga pants, a green hoodie, and her white winter coat. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She had hoped she was wearing appropriate clothing, and her worry was set at ease as Tobin got out of the truck wearing similar clothing. Tobin took her bag that held her work clothes, putting it in the backseat of the truck before she pulled Christen in close to her with a hand on her hip. “Hey.” Tobin murmured before pressing a kiss to Christen’s lips. Christen leaned into the kiss for a moment, happy to be back in Tobin’s arms. “You ready to go?” Tobin asked when she ended the kiss, and Christen nodded. Leading Christen to the passenger side of the truck, Tobin opened the door and helped Christen into the truck before closing the door and making her way back to the driver’s side. 

As they drove away from the town, Tobin asked Christen how work was, and they had small talk as Tobin drove them towards the large mountain range in the distance. When the small talk ended, they sat in a comfortable silence that Christen had not felt around another person in a long time. She watched the scenery outside of the window, admiring the tall trees and greenery. “It’s so beautiful here.” She noted. 

“Just wait.” Tobin smiled at her for a second before looking back at the road. 

The car ride lasted a few more minutes before Tobin turned onto a side road at the entrance of a park. Christen looked around as Tobin parked the truck and watched as Tobin got out and walked over to open her door. Christen took the hand that Tobin held out to her, allowing the woman to help her out of the truck. 

“Now, we walk.” Tobin nodded towards an entrance of a trail. 

“Lead the way!” Christen replied. She followed as Tobin led them to the trail. As they walked, Christen continued to take in her surroundings. The air was chilly enough that she was happy she had brought her coat. The wind blew through the trees, causing them to sway slightly. The trail they walked on was worn enough that it was an easy, inclined walk. Christen followed behind Tobin, occasionally admiring the woman’s broad shoulders or how her athletic pants curved around the swell of her butt. 

After walking for about twenty minutes, Tobin slowed to a stop in front of Christen, and Christen walked to stand at her side, gaping at the sight in front of them. Tobin had led her to the edge of a cliff. Past the cliff were rocks with a large waterfall that flowed quickly down the rocks and into the valley below. Patches of snow scattered along the tops of the rocks at the top of the waterfall. The sight was breathtaking. 

“Wow.” Christen murmured as she looked around. Her attention was pulled back to Tobin when the woman took one of her hands and gently pulled her over to a large rock near the edge of the cliff. The rock was large enough for the two of them to sit atop it. “Is this where you disappear to?” Christen asked. 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Tobin gave Christen a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Christen shrugged her shoulders. “Kelley mentioned once that you tend to come and go as you please. Her words, not mine.” 

Tobin chuckled. “Kelley’s been sharing all of my secrets, then?”

“No!” Christen replied quickly, not wanting Tobin to think that she had been trying to get information about her from Kelley. “It was the night you had her return my phone to me. I had asked where you were, and she said that you had somewhere else to be.” 

Tobin nodded. “I was here that night.” She admitted. “I like to come here when I need time to think. The sound of the water helps me to calm down and focus on what I’m thinking about.” Tobin placed one of her hands on the top of one of Christen’s thighs. “I was thinking about you that night.” Christen’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked into Tobin’s eyes. “Darling, you’ve been on my mind since you ran into me that first day.” 

Heart beating fast, Christen placed one of her hands on top of the hand that Tobin had on her thigh. “You’ve been on my mind, too.” She admitted, causing Tobin to smile. Leaning in close to Christen, Tobin’s lips were just about to touch her own when something wet dripped onto one of Christen’s cheeks. She leaned backwards in surprise as another drop hit her nose. Looking up, she noticed the dark clouds that had covered the sky. More rain drops started to fall faster on the two women.

“Shit!” Tobin exhaled as she stood up, reaching down to help Christen stand. “Want to a make run for the truck?” She asked, and Christen nodded quickly. The rain was freezing and already starting to soak through her clothes. Tobin took off running down the trail with Christen following close behind. Her ponytail whipped across her face, splashing water into her eyes were few steps as the rain seemed to get heavier and heavier the closer they got to the truck. 

When they reached the truck, Tobin opened Christen’s door for her, helping her into the truck before closing the door and running to the driver’s side. Christen watched as Tobin jumped into the truck, slamming the door closed before turning on the ignition. The rain had completely soaked through Christen’s clothes, and she was shivering from the chill in the air. Tobin turned up the heat in the old truck, trying to help warm the temperature inside. 

“It’s going to take a bit for the truck to warm up.” Tobin explained. Nodding, Christen clenched her teeth together to try to stop them from chattering. “You might actually be warmer if you took off some of your wet clothes.” 

Christen laughed. “Trying to get me naked?” She teased, but she was already stripping off her winter coat and tossing it to the floorboard. Her hoodie underneath her coat was also soaking wet, and she was cold enough that she quickly pulled off the wet article of clothing in the hopes that she would warm up quicker without the hoodie. She was now only in a simple black bra and her pants, and she rubbed her naked arms with her hands to try to warm up. The sound of Tobin clearing her throat had Christen turning her attention towards the woman in the driver’s seat. Tobin was staring at her with wide eyes and a pink blush across her cheeks. It was at that moment that Christen realized she was sitting in Tobin’s truck in only a bra and pants. 

“Um…” Christen could not think of anything to say, but she needed to fill the silence with something other than the heavy tension that lay between them. 

“Come here.” Tobin’s voice had dropped down into that deep tenor that made Christen shiver. 

The front seat of the truck was one long seat reaching from door to door, making it easy for Christen to slide over to Tobin. When she reached the woman’s side, Tobin’s hands held onto her waist, pulling Christen into her lap. The space between Tobin and the steering wheel was just enough space for Christen to straddle Tobin’s hips, kneeling on the seat. Christen tried to steady her breathing as Tobin’s hands and eyes scanned over her almost naked torso. She shivered as Tobin’s hands rested on her ribs, just below her bra. 

“Tobin…” Christen whispered her name, and Tobin looked up into her eyes. She wondered if her eyes had darkened as much as Tobin’s. “Tobin, I…” Christen tried to find the words to express what she wanted. “I need…” She stuttered before deciding that it might be easier to show Tobin what she wanted rather than say it out loud. Placing one of her hands over one of Tobin’s, she lifted Tobin’s hand until it was resting against one of her breasts. 

Tobin’s eyes widened before looking down at where Christen had placed her hand and then looking back up into Christen’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

Nodding, Christen arched her back, pressing her chest against Tobin’s hand. All Tobin was doing was barely touching her, and Christen’s entire body felt like it was on fire. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her skin was tingling, and her core was clenching to help relieve some of the relentless throbbing between her thighs. “Please.” She practically begged. 

Without hesitation, Tobin closed the space between them, pressing her lips to Christen’s prominent collarbone. Christen tilted her head backwards, allowing Tobin more space as the woman trailed kisses along her collarbone, shoulder, up to her neck. A gasp left Christen’s lips as Tobin nipped against the sensitive skin on her neck. Christen’s hips jerked in Tobin’s lap when the woman’s thumb brushed against one of her nipples through the fabric of her bra. The blissful friction against the space between her thighs when her hips jerked against Tobin’s lap had Christen moaning. She repeated the motion in the hopes of easing the tension she felt building inside of her, and her rocking into Tobin’s lap caused Tobin to moan against Christen’s neck. 

Tobin’s lips trailed down Christen’s chest, pressing a kiss on the small swell of one of her breasts at the top edge of her bra. Holding onto the back of Tobin’s neck, Christen gently pulled the woman closer to her, hoping Tobin would kiss her there again. Tobin did more than that as her fingers pulled down the cup of Christen’s bra, allowing Tobin to wrap her lips around one of Christen’s hardened nipples. The sensation of Tobin’s mouth on her breast sent Christen spiraling, moaning loudly and shifting her hips against Tobin again. 

Briefly pulling her mouth off Christen, Tobin breathed a puff of hot air against Christen’s breast, and the woman whimpered. “You’re so sensitive, Chris.” 

The sound of the rain hitting the truck had grown louder, and it almost drowned out Christen whimpering Tobin’s name. “Tobin…” She pulled Tobin’s face up towards hers so that they were eye to eye. She tried to find a way to help Tobin understand that she felt like she might go absolutely insane if the throbbing need within her wasn’t satisfied. The coil was tightening to the point of snapping. “I need…” She breathed out the words as she moved her hips against Tobin again, hoping the woman would understand because she knew she would not be able to voice her needs, not yet. Tobin opened her mouth to speak, but Christen interrupted her. “And if you say take it slow one more time, I might scream.” 

Tobin chuckled as she pressed a kiss along Christen’s neck. “I wasn’t going to say that.” Her lips brushed against Christen’s heated skin as she spoke. “I was going to ask if you thought you could come with just my mouth on your chest?”

Gaping at Tobin, Christen paused for a moment. She was not sure how to answer Tobin’s question. “I don’t know?” She whispered quiet enough that the sound of the pouring rain almost drowned out her words. 

Tobin nuzzled her nose against Christen’s collarbone before she looked into Christen’s eyes again. “Do you want to try?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded. Shifting slightly in the seat, Tobin’s hands rested on Christen’s hips as she moved Christen’s center against her hips. The sensation caused Christen to gasp. Tobin helped Christen repeat the motion, causing sparks to shoot through Christen’s core. “Do you like that?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes.” Christen breathed, repeating the movement over and over again. 

“Don’t stop, baby.” Tobin murmured as she rid Christen of her bra completely before wrapping her lips around Christen’s neglected nipple, causing Christen to cry out. The mixture of Tobin’s lips on her and Tobin calling her “baby” already had Christen teetering on the edge of her release. Christen yelped as Tobin gently pinched Christen’s nipple that was not in her mouth, and Christen’s hips jerked harder against Tobin’s. 

Everything next happened suddenly. The coil inside of Christen snapped. One of her hands slapped against the driver’s side window while her other hand held tightly onto the back of Tobin’s head. Her hips stuttered against Tobin’s lap. Tobin’s teeth brushed against one of Christen’s nipples, and Christen was falling. The fire inside of her burned bright, and she thought she might have called out Tobin’s name, but she did not feel like she had control over her body anymore. The pleasure inside of her was almost too much as her body trembled as she came down from her release. 

Tobin’s arms were wrapped around Christen, rubbing gentle circles into her back when Christen came back to reality. She rested her head against Tobin’s shoulder as she steadied her breathing. Tobin pressed a kiss to the side of Christen’s head as she chuckled. 

“I had a feeling you might be able to come that way.” Tobin noted.

Christen groaned. “Don’t make fun of me.” A small part of her felt shame for being able to come that quickly and with such little stimulation. 

“Hey.” Tobin leaned Christen back so that Christen was looking at her. “Christen…” Tobin breathed her name. “That was so fucking sexy.” Tobin pressed a kiss to Christen’s lips, and the shame in Christen instantly faded away. “But I meant what I said about taking it slow, so we should head home.” Tobin spoke as she helped Christen put her bra back on. The temperature in the truck was now warm enough that Christen did not feel cold without a shirt on. 

Nodding, Christen moved out of Tobin’s lap and into the passenger’s seat. Her body was still tingling from her orgasm as Tobin leaned over her, pulling her seatbelt across her chest and buckling her in. This made Christen think back to their first kiss in the plane, and she leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Tobin’s lips. Tobin smiled at her before leaning back into her own seat, starting the truck, and driving them back to Christen’s apartment. 

When the truck pulled up in front of Christen’s apartment, Christen unbuckled her seat belt before grabbing her hoodie and coat off the floor. She pulled on her coat, zipping it all the way up before turning to look at Tobin. Tobin’s eyes were on her. “Thank you for today. I had a really great time.”

Tobin smiled. “So did I.” She unbuckled her own seat belt, before leaning forward and backing Christen up against the passenger door. Tobin’s lips were on Christen’s within a second. The kiss was fast and fiery and over too soon. Tobin had pulled away just enough so that her lips brushed against Christen’s as she spoke. “Good night, Christen.” 

A small amount of sadness washed through Christen as Tobin bid her “good night”. That part of her had hoped Tobin would want to come inside, but the larger more sensible part of her knew that saying “good night” now was best. 

“Good night, Tobin.” Christen reached for her bag in the back seat before opening her door. She hopped out of the truck before turning back towards Tobin. A small smile formed on her mouth as she raised her hand in a wave. Tobin returned the smile and the gesture as Christen moved away, shutting the truck’s door. Tobin’s truck did not pull away until Christen had opened the apartment’s front door and stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?! So soon? Yes :) 
> 
> This chapter has been on my mind for days now, and I was finally able to finish it today. This one is... Well, let's just say A LOT happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, I hope you are safe, feeling loved, and happy.

A week passed by before Christen even realized. Work had been busier than ever, keeping Christen within the lab from the time she arrived until the time she left each day. The data from her studies was almost just what she needed, and she could not give up any time in the lab to go back out on the water for the entire week. Every day at lunch time, Julie would visit with food from the local bakery or the pub and make sure that Christen ate because Christen sometimes forgot to eat when she got wrapped up in her work. Each day when Christen left the office, Tobin was waiting outside to walk with her to the pub. They would spend a few hours with their friends and then spend a few hours alone together in Christen’s apartment. There were a few times when Christen wanted to ask Tobin why they always ended up at her apartment, since she had never seen where Tobin lived, but Tobin’s lips and hands on her skin would distract her before she could ask. Ever since the night in the truck, Tobin had kept everything between the two women very PG rated, and Christen was getting more than frustrated. Sometimes, Christen wondered if Tobin was getting her worked up on purpose. 

It was early one morning when Christen had just finished putting her coffee in a travel mug when a knock sounded on the front door of her apartment. Confused as to who could be at her door so early in the morning, Christen walked to the door and opened it. A smile bloomed on her lips when she saw Tobin standing outside of the door. 

“I didn’t know you woke up this early.” Christen joked. 

Chuckling, Tobin shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve got to make a delivery today on the other side of the mountains, and I won’t be home until late.” Disappointment filled Christen as realization dawned on her. “So,” Tobin continued. “I wanted to stop by to give you something before I left.” 

Raising her eyebrows in question, Christen asked, “What is it?” 

Tobin’s signature smirk appeared on her lips as she took a step into the apartment, gently kicking the door shut behind her. Before Christen knew it, her back was pressed against the door, and Tobin’s body was pressed against her own. Tobin’s lips slotted against Christen’s as her hands moved to rest on Christen’s hips. Christen’s hands settled on either side of Tobin’s face, trying to pull her closer as she lost herself in the kiss. 

The kiss ended quicker than she would have liked when Tobin pulled away just enough so that she could rest her forehead against Christen’s. “I’ll call you when I make it back, okay?” Tobin asked. 

“Please be careful.” Christen responded. Her own fears of flying always had her worrying about Tobin whenever she was in the air. 

“Best in the business, darling.” Tobin winked before pressing one more quick kiss to Christen’s lips. She took a step back, smiling at Christen. “Go save the whales and everything.” 

Christen laughed as she stepped out of the way so that Tobin could get to the front door. “Orcas are actually dolphins.” 

“Sexy and smart.” Tobin winked at Christen as she opened the door and took a step outside. “How’d I get so lucky?” Smiling at Christen one more time, Tobin closed the door as she left. 

When the door was shut and Christen was alone, she whispered into the empty space. “I’m the lucky one, I think” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her walk to work, Christen noticed dark clouds off in the distance and wondered if it was going to rain again. She thought back to the last time it rained, her and Tobin in Tobin’s truck, the sound of the heavy rain hitting the metal roof of the old truck… She could not help the blush that rose up her neck or the small smile that bloomed on her lips. When she got to the SeaLife Center, she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart before walking inside and greeting the friendly receptionist. She put her coat and tote bag in her office before grabbing what she needed and heading to the lab. It was going to be another long day of research and running data. 

Hours later, one of her data points was not aligning to the exact number that she needed, and she was redoing the configuration over and over again to see if she could get to her desired result. She was passed the point of frustrated when she glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing that she had about an hour left of work. Remembering that Tobin had said she would be getting back late, Christen figured she could spend a few extra hours in the lab to make sure her data was perfect. She was just about to finish her current configuration when the lab doors opened fast, slamming against the walls on either side of the double doors. Christen looked up at the loud sound, instantly worried about what she saw on the face of the woman in the doorway. 

The look on Julie’s face was one of pure worry, and Christen felt her stomach drop. Something was wrong. Julie was breathing heavy when she began to speak as if she had run to the lab. “Christen, something’s happened.”

“What?” Christen asked in a hurried tone as she stepped away from the lab’s computer system and began walking towards Julie.

“It’s Tobin…” Julie’s voice shook, and Christen could see tears brimming the woman’s eyes. Stopping in her tracks, Christen felt her stomach drop again, and this time it felt like it had hit the floor. The look on Julie’s face was enough to stop Christen’s breathing. 

“What happened?” Christen asked in a small voice. 

Shaking her head, Julie reached out a hand towards Christen. “We need to go.” Julie grabbed Christen’s hand in a tight grip when Christen reached out towards her extended hand. “Now.” 

Before Christen could ask Julie again what happened, Julie was dragging her through the lobby of the Center and out the front doors. Christen did not have time to think that she had left all her things at the Center. Her only worry was what had happened to Tobin. Where was Tobin? Was she okay? Where was Julie dragging Christen? Were they going to Tobin? So many questions were running through her mind as she had no choice but to follow Julie as the woman still had a death grip on her hand. They were walking quickly towards the middle of the town, and it took Christen a few moments before she realized it was raining. The rain was heavy enough that she had to wipe the water away from her eyes multiple times before they reached their destination. Julie had brought Christen to the pub. 

When they walked into the pub, Christen saw that Kelley and Emily were inside. The only other person in the pub other than her friends was an officer. Kelley was crying as she talked to the officer, and Emily was at Kelley’s side, holding one of Kelley’s hands in one of her hands and rubbing circles into Kelley’s back with her other hand. This sight caused fear to course through Christen’s entire body. Something was definitely wrong. Emily looked up when Julie and Christen entered the pub, giving them a concerned look. Julie walked over to the two women, but Christen was frozen in place by the door. She watched as the officer said something to Kelley, causing the woman to nod her head before the officer walked away and towards where Christen was standing by the door. She watched as the officer walked out of the pub before she turned her attention back to her friends, finding that they were all staring at her. 

“What happened?” Christen asked, but the words came out muffled as a sob caught in her throat. 

Kelley gave Emily a look, and Emily released her hold in Kelley’s hand so that Kelley could walk to Christen. The few steps Kelley took to get to Christen felt like a mile as Christen waited for someone to tell her what was happening. Tears fell from Kelley’s eyes, and she wiped them away when she got to Christen. 

“The storm…” Kelley’s voice shook as she spoke. Christen felt like the floor was opening up underneath her and swallowing her whole. “They think lightening must have hit the plane…” A loud ringing in Christen’s ears was making it hard for her to hear what Kelley was saying, and she thought she might faint. “… down in the mountains…” Tears fell from Christen’s eyes, sliding down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She could not move to wipe them away. “Someone saw the smoke from the fire…” Christen was sure she was going to lose her ability to stand at any second. “… haven’t found her yet.” 

Christen realized that Kelley had stopped speaking when the silence in the pub became deafening. The gazes of her friends were stuck to her like glue. Christen opened her mouth to speak, but words would not come out. She did not even know what to say. Her entire world felt like it was ending in this moment. 

Suddenly, the front door to the pub opened and the officer that had left minutes before stepped inside. “We’ve got her.” The officer told the women before he walked out of the pub as quickly as he walked in. The four women stood completely still for a moment before moving into action. Kelley, Julie, and Emily were already walking towards the door when Christen’s body finally started to move. The four women left the pub, practically running after the officer as he was already stepping on to the dock ramp across the street. 

The storm had reached the small town, turning the rain into a downpour. The wind was blowing hard enough that Christen felt it pull her backwards as she ran towards the docks. The sky had turned into an eerily gray color without single bit of light peeking through the rain clouds. The weather matched the turmoil that raged through Christen’s body. Two more officers were standing at the end of the dock, flagging in a small boat towards one of the boat slips. 

Christen ran. She ran towards the boat not knowing what she would find when she reached it. The rain had soaked through her clothes, but the cold wind did not faze her as she got closer to the boat. The sound of her boots hitting the wood planks of the dock was drowned out by the sound of the pouring rain. She reached the end of the dock at the same time as the small boat, and her eyes scanned the occupants of the boat. There, towards the back of the small boat, wrapped in a thick blanket over her shoulders, sat Tobin. Before anyone could stop her, Christen stepped onto the boat and moved quickly to where Tobin was sitting. She knelt down in front of Tobin, placing her hands on the woman’s knees, causing Tobin to meet her gaze. Tobin’s eyes widened when her gaze landed on Christen, and she moved her arms out from under the blanket, wrapping them around Christen. Christen allowed Tobin to pull her body against her own, and she happily returned the crushing hug that Tobin was giving her. She could hear people talking around them, but she did not care to know what they were saying. All she cared about was that Tobin was safe in her arms. 

A gentle hand on her back caused Christen to turn her head away from where it had been resting on Tobin’s chest. Her gaze met Kelley’s, and she saw that her friend had a relieved expression on her face. “The town doctor is waiting in the pub to check on Tobin to make sure she’s okay.” Kelley explained. 

“I’m fine.” Tobin grumbled from where her face was buried in Christen’s neck before leaning back to give Kelley a “go away” look. 

Kelley gave her a knowing look, and Christen also turned to look at Tobin. She had not realized just how terrible the woman in her arms looked. Tobin had a gash above her left eyebrow. There was blood on the left corner of her mouth. A bruise was already forming on the left side of her jaw. All of this made Christen think that Tobin must have hit her head on the side of the plane when it went down. If there were any other injuries, Christen could not tell due to Tobin’s clothes that covered the rest of her body. 

“Tobin…” Kelley said her name in an authoritative tone. 

Tobin shook her head as she gave Christen a pleading look with a pout on her lips. “Please, I just want to go back to your place.” She begged Christen in a quiet tone so that Kelley could not hear her over the rain that was still falling. 

Christen looked into Tobin’s eyes for a long moment. She wanted more than anything to take Tobin home with her and keep her in her arms where she knew she would be safe, but the rational part of her brain knew that Tobin needed to see a doctor. “Kelley’s right.” Christen tried to smile reassuringly at Tobin. “Let the doctor make sure everything’s okay, and then you can come home with me. Deal?” Tobin did not look happy, but she nodded in agreement. 

Standing up, Christen held her hands out to help Tobin stand. Tobin took Christen’s hands, wincing in pain as she slowly stood up. Once she was standing, Christen moved so that one of her arms was wrapped around Tobin’s waist and one of Tobin’s arms was around Christen’s shoulders. Both women moved slowly as they followed Kelly off the boat. Julie and Emily were no where to be seen, and Christen assumed that the two had gone to get the doctor when they knew Tobin was safe. The walk back to the pub was a slow one, and Christen could tell that Tobin was in pain. 

When they walked into the pub, Emily, Julie, and a woman that Christen did not know were inside. Emily had a stack of towels in her hands, and Julie was grabbing one from the top of the stack to hand to Kelley. The unknown woman was standing next to an empty chair, and Christen helped Tobin maneuver into the chair. 

“Well, she doesn’t look too bad for just surviving a plane crash.” The unknown woman said with a laugh, and Tobin glared at her but then smiled. 

“I’m fine, doc. Just a few bump and bruises.” Tobin’s voice sounded even rougher and more tired than it did minutes ago on the boat. The walk must have taken a lot out of her. 

Christen realized the unknown woman must be the town doctor. “You must be Christen, the newbie.” The doctor held out a hand for Christen to shake. “I’m Alyssa, the town doctor.” The doctor smiled at Christen, and Christen returned it with a smile of her own. Alyssa had a friendly look about her that put Christen at ease. “Why don’t you dry off while I make sure Tobin is okay?” Alyssa looked around the room at the other women. “Last thing I need is for any of you to catch pneumonia.” 

Christen nodded before looking down at Tobin. Tobin had been leaning her head against Christen’s abdomen as if it took too much energy to sit up in the chair, but she sat up when Alyssa knelt in front of her. Walking towards Emily, Christen spared one more look in Tobin’s direction before she grabbed a towel and thanked Emily. Kelley walked up to Christen as she was trying to wring the water out of her curly hair. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” Kelley asked, nodding towards a table at the back of the pub. Christen nodded, following Kelley to the table and taking a seat. “So, you and Tobin, huh?” Kelley asked. 

“What?” Christen responded. They had not told their friends about whatever was going on between the two of them. Christen did not even know if she could call it a relationship. 

Kelley gave her a pointed look. “Deny it all you want, but you practically jumped onto the boat before it was even docked to get to Tobin, and Tobin keeps looking over here to make sure you’re still here.” Christen turned in the direction of where Tobin was sitting, and sure enough, the woman was looking at her. She smiled at Tobin before looking back at Kelley. “Whatever is happening, just know that I’m happy for you two.” Kelley smiled at Christen. “I haven’t seen Tobin this happy since I met her.” 

Christen smiled at Kelley. “Thanks, Kell.” She looked back towards Tobin again, meeting the woman’s gaze. She watched as Alyssa performed various tests on Tobin to check for broken bones, a concussion, and other things. Once Alyssa had made sure that Tobin was generally okay – a few cuts, bruising from hitting her head and on her torso from the seatbelt, two broken ribs, and thankfully no concussion – she gave Tobin clearance to leave. Alyssa helped Tobin stand from the chair, and Tobin made sure to give everyone a hug and a “thank you” before walking to where Christen was now standing by the door. 

The pair left the pub with waves and “goodbyes” to their friends. Thankfully, the rain had stopped as Christen helped Tobin walk back to her apartment with an arm around Tobin’s waist. When they reached Christen’s apartment, Christen unlocked the front door before stepping aside to let Tobin walk in first. Tobin took slow steps into the apartment, and Christen followed behind her, closing the door once they were inside. She walked up behind where Tobin was standing in the middle of the living room, wrapping her arms gently around Tobin’s waist. She made sure not to hug her too hard as to not hurt her broken ribs. Tobin leaned back into Christen’s embrace, and Christen could feeling how Tobin’s body was trembling in her arms. 

“What do you need?” Christen murmured into Tobin’s ear. “Maybe a hot shower?” 

“That sounds nice.” Tobin answered, turning around in Christen’s embrace so that they were facing each other. “Will you come with me?” She asked in a timid tone that Christen had never heard before. Christen was used to Tobin being the one in control, but now it seemed like Tobin needed Christen to take over. Hesitating for a second, Christen thought about if she was ready to be in a shower with Tobin. They hadn’t seen each other fully naked yet, and Christen was nervous. However, the needy look in Tobin’s eyes told her that she had nothing to worry about, and she nodded. 

“C’mon.” Christen kept one arm around Tobin’s waist as she walked them towards her bathroom. 

The bathroom in the apartment was small, and the two women brushed up against each other as Christen moved to the shower to turn on the water. She adjusted the temperature of the water to the perfect heat before turning back towards Tobin. She watched for a moment as Tobin struggled to raise up her shirt before Christen gently swatted Tobin’s hands away. 

“Let me help.” Christen reached for the hem of Tobin’s shirt, slowly ridding Tobin of the article of clothing without hurting her too much. Christen gasped as she took in the sight of Tobin in her simple gray sports bra. A large bruise covered Tobin’s chest from one shoulder and angling down to her waist, matching where the seatbelt had been when the plane crashed. Christen bit back the tears that threatened to fall. She needed to be strong for Tobin right now, and she did not want the woman to see her cry. Reaching out, Christen’s fingertips gently ran along the bruise, causing Tobin to shutter. “Tobin…” Christen breathed out the woman’s name as she realized that the seatbelt Tobin had been wearing was probably what saved her life, and this bruise was the proof of that. 

“I’m okay.” Tobin placed one of her hands on top of Christen’s and gave her a reassuring look. It was hard for Christen to believe her, but she nodded as she continued to help Tobin undress. She kept her gaze from staring at Tobin’s naked body too much as she helped the woman step into the shower. Once Tobin was in the shower, Christen took off her own clothes before pulling back the shower curtain just enough for her to step into the shower. Tobin’s back was to Christen, and she was standing under the shower head so that the spray of the water hit her body near her collarbone. 

Christen pressed the front of her body against Tobin’s back, and Tobin let out a sigh as Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin. Christen pressed a gentle kiss to the top of one of Tobin’s shoulders before resting her forehead in the same spot. “I’m so thankful that you’re okay.” Christen murmured, and she slowly felt herself start to crack. “I was…” She bit back a sob that threatened to fall from her lips. She took a deep breath, finding her inner strength. “I can’t lose you.” 

Tobin turned around in Christen’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Christen’s shoulders. “I’m right here, baby.” Tobin stared into Christen’s gaze, and Christen physically felt the words that Tobin said. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Christen broke. A sob escaped her lips as she buried her face in Tobin’s neck. Tobin rubbed her hands down Christen’s shoulders and onto her back, trying to soothe the woman in her arms. “I’m sorry.” Christen cried. “I want to be strong for you, but you scared me so much, Tobin. I was so fucking scared.” 

Tobin pressed a kiss to the side of Christen’s head. “I was scared, too but not of potentially dying in a plane crash.” Christen leaned back, giving Tobin a confused look. Tobin took in a shuddering breath. “I was afraid of not getting to spend more time with you.” Tobin admitted, and more tears tumbled from Christen’s eyes. “I thought about how I wasted so much time when you got here, and I prayed that I would do anything if I got more time with you.” 

“Tobin…” Christen sobbed. 

“Fuck, Christen. I’m so fucking sorry for everything, and I’m sorry for scaring you today. I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Tears slid down Tobin’s cheeks now, matching Christen’s. 

Christen shook her head. “It’s okay…” She placed her hands on either side of Tobin’s face. “You’re okay.” Tobin turned her face into one of Christen’s hands, pressing a kiss to Christen’s palm. “I was scared of the same thing.” She admitted. “I kept thinking that we had so little time together and how it wasn’t fair for you to be taken away from me so soon.” Christen thought that now was as good of a time as any to lay everything out on the table, metaphorically speaking. “I want to be with you, Tobin. I want our friends to know. I want everyone in this little town to that I’m your person and you’re mine.” 

Tobin hesitated for a second, and Christen felt her stomach drop in the fear that Tobin didn’t feel the same way. Tobin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I thought we were already girlfriends?” She asked. 

Christen laughed as she shook her head. “Of course, you did.” She pressed a kiss to the side of Tobin’s mouth that was not injured. “You know, normally, when two women consider themselves girlfriends, one of those women has to ask the other to be said girlfriend.” 

Tobin’s eyes widened as she chuckled. “Well, then, Christen… Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Smiling happily, Christen nodded. “I’d love to.” She pressed another kiss to the side of Tobin’s mouth. 

Tobin smiled after the kiss. “Hey, Christen?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

“Yes, Tobin?” Christen responded. 

Tobin gave her a mischievous look. “We’re naked in the shower.” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows at Christen playfully but winced as the movement pulled at the liquid stitches that Alyssa had put on the gash over her eye. 

Christen laughed. “And if you hadn’t just survived a plane crash, I might let you take advantage of that.” Laughing again at the pout of Tobin’s face, Christen shook her head. “You have two broken ribs, Tobin.” Reaching around Tobin, Christen grabbed the body wash. “Let me help you wash off and then we can cuddle in my bed. You can stay the night if you want.” 

“Deal.” Tobin smiled at Christen. “My body is yours.” She held her arms out slightly, winking at Christen. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Christen laughed as she tried not to stare at the parts of Tobin that she had not seen yet during their various make out sessions. Lathering up her hands with body wash, Christen started to massage the soap into Tobin’s skin, starting at her arms, moving across her back to her stomach, all the while keeping her hands from touching Tobin’s breasts or between her thighs. 

“Chris…” Tobin said in a breathy voice. Her hands moved to stop Christen’s hands where they rested gently over Tobin’s ribcage. “I’ll do the rest.” Tobin kissed Christen’s forehead. “Because if you touch me anymore, I won’t be able to just cuddle with you in your bed.” 

Christen felt her lower stomach flutter at Tobin’s words as she pulled her hands away, nodding her understanding. “Sorry.” 

Place a finger under Christen’s chin, Tobin raised Christen’s face up so that their gazes met. Christen’s stomach flipped with the darkened, needy look in Tobin’s eyes. “Don’t ever apologize for being irresistible.” Tobin winked at Christen, and Christen smiled. 

The two finished in the shower, and Christen helped Tobin dry off and get into one of Christen’s baggy shirts and a pair of running shorts. Tobin had teased Christen for bringing shorts when she moved to Alaska until she saw what Christen looked like in a similar pair of shorts. The way the shorts hugged to the curve of Christen’s butt had Tobin gaping and Christen teasing her back with, “Oh, so do you still think the shorts were a bad idea?” Tobin quickly took back her words, looking up at the ceiling and saying, “thank you for my girlfriend bringing shorts to Alaska!” 

After settling underneath the covers in Christen’s bed, Tobin motioned for Christen to move closer. “I was promised cuddles.”

Christen looked hesitant. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She admitted. 

“You won’t.” Tobin extended one of her arms across the bed, opening up space so that Christen could cuddle to her side. “Just rest your head right here.” Tobin nodded to her shoulder. Christen slowly moved to cuddle up against Tobin’s side, resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin curled her arm that was under Christen’s head so that her hand was on Christen’s back, and Christen gently put one of her arms over Tobin’s stomach, hugging her. “There we go.” Tobin’s whispered, yawning to show how exhausted she was from the events of the day. “Christen?” 

“Yes?” Christen whispered. 

“Thank you.” Tobin’s voice was so quiet that Christen could tell she was close to falling asleep. 

“For what?” Christen asked, but Tobin did not reply. Christen tilted her head up slightly to look at Tobin’s face and saw that the woman was asleep. Pressing a gentle kiss to Tobin’s jawline, Christen laid her head back on Tobin’s shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you make it? Are you okay? Tobin is okay, so we are all okay, right? 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a little smutty... That's okay, right? ;) 
> 
> See you soon! Thank you for reading and for your comments! All my love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Oh yes! Would you like a little plot with your smut? Haha! This chapter definitely lives up to the rating of this story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, sending love to you all!

Christen was jostled awake by Tobin sitting up abruptly in the bed and gasping loudly as if she could not breathe. Christen sat up, placing a gentle hand on Tobin’s back. “Tobin…” She spoke in a soothing tone. Tobin turned to face her as her wild eyes turned calm when she saw Christen beside her. “You’re okay. It’s okay.” Rubbing soothing circles on Tobin’s back through the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. “I’m here. You’re okay.” Christen could tell that Tobin’s breathing was slowing down to a normal rate again. 

One of Tobin’s arms was wrapped across her ribcage as she hissed in pain. “Sorry…” She groaned. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Christen kissed Tobin’s shoulder. “You went through something traumatic only a few hours ago. It’s okay if you’re not okay.” 

Tobin nodded. “Can you help me lay back down?” Her eyes looked so tired as Christen helped her to lower back down so that she was laying on the bed. Christen stayed in her seated position next to Tobin, looking down at the woman. The side of her lip that had been busted was now swollen. She had a dark bruise forming around her eye on the side where she had cut open her forehead near her eyebrow. She had a deep purple bruise also on the left side of her jaw that was now spreading towards her chin. 

Christen’s fingertips ran along the side of Tobin’s jawline that was not bruised as she stared into Tobin’s tired eyes. “What can I do? How can I help?” After the fear of losing Tobin earlier in the day, Christen was sure that she would do just about anything for the woman laying next to her. 

“This’s enough.” Tobin tried to smile up at Christen, but it became more of a grimace with her swollen lip. “You should get some more sleep, though, since you’ve got work in a few hours.” 

Christen had not realized what time it was, but looking at the digital clock on her bedside table told her it was in the middle of the night. Shaking her head, Christen responded. “I can miss a day or two of work.” Tobin opened her mouth to say something, but Christen interrupted. “I want to take care of you, so let me.” She gave Tobin a look that had Tobin chuckling and relenting. 

“Alright, darling.” Tobin turned her head so that she could press a kiss to the inside of Christen’s palm that was still resting along her jawline. After the kiss, Tobin yawned as her eyelids started to droop. Christen readjusted herself so that she was cuddled against Tobin’s side again, resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. She listened as Tobin’s breathing slowed down as the woman in her arms fell asleep again, and Christen soon followed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Christen woke up was due to the sun shining through the curtains. She was still pressed against Tobin’s side, and the woman beside her was still asleep. Christen tried to move out of Tobin’s embrace without waking her up so that she could go to the bathroom, but Tobin’s arm tightened around her as soon as she started to move. 

“No.” Tobin grumbled in a sleepy tone. Tobin barely opened her one eye that was not bruised to peek at Christen. “Let’s stay here all day.” 

Christen chuckled as she shook her head, leaning forward to press a kiss to Tobin’s cheek. “I have to pee.” She whispered before attempting to move out of Tobin’s embrace again. 

“Fine.” Tobin grumbled again. “But come right back.” 

Christen smiled. “Promise.” She slowly moved away from Tobin so that she did not jostle her too much before she walked to the bathroom. After she went to the bathroom, Christen stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her wild curls stuck up in different directions around her face, and she tried to tame them with her fingers. Dark circles had formed under her eyes from the stress and exhaustion of the day before. She brushed her teeth and put some moisturizer on her face before returning to the bedroom. When she walked into the bedroom, Tobin’s eyes were on her within a second, and the woman watched her walk as she crossed the room and got back into bed. 

Tobin smiled once Christen was sitting beside her again. “Morning.” 

Christen returned the smile. “Good morning. How are you feeling?” 

“Mmmm…” Tobin hummed as she was thinking, and Christen noted the mischievous glint in the woman’s eyes. “Could be better.” Tobin shrugged her shoulders. 

“Oh?” Christen asked, raising one eyebrow in question. “How so?” She had a feeling Tobin was in a playful mood now that she was awake. 

Tobin smirked as much as she could with her swollen lip. “Could use a kiss to make it better. I’ve heard that works.” 

Christen leaned over Tobin, making sure to put most of her weight on her hands on the mattress so that she would not hurt Tobin. “Well, then…” She was close enough to Tobin that her lips barely brushed against Tobin’s when she spoke. “I think I can help with that.” The kiss was slow and gentle because Christen did not want to aggravate the side of Tobin’s mouth that had been injured, but Tobin seemed to not care in that moment as she moved to deepen the kiss. One of Tobin’s hands wrapped around the back of Christen’s neck, trying to pull her body down onto her own. Christen resisted, breaking the kiss. “Tobin, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Tobin shook her head. “You won’t.” 

Giving Tobin a knowing look, Christen leaned back. “Your ribs…” She did not want to put any pressure on Tobin’s torso because she knew the woman was in pain from her broken ribs, but Tobin was also stubborn. 

“It’ll be okay.” Tobin reached out, trying to bring Christen’s lips back to her own, but Christen sat up straighter as she looked down at Tobin. There was that needy look in Tobin’s eyes that Christen had seen the night before when they were in the shower. That look made Christen’s stomach flutter, and she bit her lip as an idea came to the front of her mind. She was not sure if Tobin would agree to her idea, but she had to ask. 

“I know we said we’d take it slow…” Christen started speaking as a blush rose up from her neck and onto her cheeks. “But after everything that happened yesterday, maybe we can make an exception, because I really want…” 

“Baby…” Tobin interrupted Christen. “You’re rambling.” 

Taking a deep breath, Christen tried to calm down. “I just…” She stammered as she tried to express what she wanted. She looked into Tobin’s eyes, hoping that the woman could see how she felt in her eyes. “I want to make you feel good.” Christen whispered. 

Tobin’s eyes grew wide as she took in a deep breath. “Oh?” Tobin’s voice was surprised. 

Christen nodded. “Is that okay?”

Tobin nodded quickly. “Yea! Yea…” She said that word a second time to make it not sound so eager, and Christen smiled. “Like I said last night, my body is yours.” She added in a joking tone. 

Christen bit her lip again as her eyes scanned Tobin’s body that was laying beside her. It was in that moment that Christen realized she had no idea what she was doing. She wanted to make Tobin feel good, but she had no idea where to even start, and she was starting to panic a bit. Tobin must have been able to tell because one of her hands reached out for one of Christen’s. 

“Hey…” Tobin said softly, and Christen met her gaze again. The look in Tobin’s eyes was reassuring. “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

“I know.” Christen nodded. “I just…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know what to do.” She admitted. “I don’t know what you like.” 

Tobin chuckled as her thumb rubbed circles into Christen’s palm. “I can promise you that I’ll like anything that involves your hands on me.” Christen gave Tobin a look that made Tobin smile. “What if I showed you what I like?”

“Okay.” Christen breathed out the word. She sat completely still as she waited for Tobin to make a move, and Christen was not prepared for what was about to happen. 

“So,” Tobin spoke in a soft voice as she released her hold on Christen’s hand, moving her own hands to her body. One of Tobin’s hands rested on her stomach while the other one moved to her collarbone. “I like being kissed here.” Tobin’s fingertips ran along her collarbone over the t-shirt she was wearing, and Christen’s eyes followed the movement. Christen’s breath hitched as Tobin’s fingertips dipped lower, just barely brushing against the soft swell of Tobin’s breasts. “You can kiss me here, too, but I’m nowhere near as sensitive as you.” Christen’s cheeks blushed pink. “And I like, when your mouth is here…” Tobin’s fingertips brushed over one of her hardened nipples through the fabric of the shirt. “If you bite me a little.” 

Christen could not stop her mouth from opening slightly at Tobin’s words. The familiar fire inside of her was starting to stir low in her belly as she watched Tobin touch herself. 

“And you can kiss down this way.” Tobin’s fingertips slowly slid down her torso, stopping where the hem of the t-shirt met the waistband of the shorts she was wearing. “Anywhere here…” Tobin brushed her fingertips from one of her hipbones to the other, following the waistband of the shorts, and Christen’s eyes tracked the movement with interest. “And here…” Tobin reached down, tracing a line along the inside of her thigh, and Christen’s tongue brushed against her bottom lip as she watched. 

“Fuck, Christen…” Tobin moaned, causing Christen’s gaze to move back up to Tobin’s face. “The way you’re staring at me is driving me insane.” Christen gave Tobin a shy smile. “Come here.” Tobin curled a finger towards Christen, beckoning her closer, and Christen leaned in so that their faces were close. Tobin closed the gap between them by placing a hand on the back of Christen’s neck, pulling her in so that their mouths met in a searing kiss. Tobin kissed Christen’s top lip and then her bottom lip, nipping lightly on the curve of her bottom lip. Christen moaned against Tobin’s lips. Breaking the kiss, Tobin breathed against Christen’s lips. “Do you want me to keep going?” 

“Yes.” Christen’s voice was breathy as she leaned back to where she had been sitting next to Tobin, waiting for Tobin to continue. 

Moving her hands to the waistband of her shorts, Tobin made eye contact with Christen. “Do you want me to leave these on or take them off?” 

Looking down at where Tobin’s hands were, Christen hesitated for a moment as she thought about her answer. She knew that if Tobin took her shorts off, they would be moving past the “take it slow” agreement. Christen nodded as she decided that she was ready. “Take them off.” She whispered. 

“I might need your help.” Tobin noted as she could not bend very far with her broken ribs, and Christen nodded again as her hands moved beside Tobin’s at the waistband of the shorts. She could not stop her hands from shaking slightly as she slowly slid the shorts down Tobin’s hips. Tobin wasn’t wearing anything under the shorts, and Christen looked up into Tobin’s eyes as she slid the shorts off of Tobin’s legs. “You okay?” Tobin checked on Christen, and Christen nodded. 

Christen was nervous but not enough to want Tobin to stop. “Keep going.” She breathed. Her eyes moved back down to where Tobin’s hands were resting on her hipbones. The fluttering in Christen’s stomach was so strong that she shivered. Watching intently as one of Tobin’s hands slowly moved between her thighs, Christen gasped when she saw how wet Tobin was. She felt a throbbing between her own thighs as Tobin’s fingers brushed across her glistening folds. 

“I like being touched here…” Tobin’s fingers circled her clit, and her hips bucked upwards. Christen’s eyes grew wide as she watched Tobin touch herself. She kept her own hands clasped together in her lap, but she had the strong urge to touch herself while she watched Tobin to help relieve the pressure that was building inside of her. “You can put your mouth here, too, using your tongue and also biting here just a little.” Tobin’s words were starting to get breathy as her fingers brought her pleasure. Breathing heavy, Christen nodded her head slowly as she listened and watched Tobin. 

“And here…” Tobin’s fingers moved downwards as she pressed two fingers into herself, and Christen felt like she might explode just from the sight before her eyes and the loud groan that left Tobin’s lips. Tobin’s fingers moved inside of herself for a moment before she pulled them out. “It hurts too much to keep going.” Tobin groaned as the arm that she was not using wrapped around her ribcage. A pained look covered her face, and Christen instantly felt guilty. 

“We can stop. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Christen explained as she rubbed a soothing hand along Tobin’s arm. Christen’s eyes moved from Tobin’s face to where the hand that Tobin had been using to show Christen what she liked rested against her hip. Christen could see that Tobin’s fingers were still wet, and her own stomach flipped as an idea popped into her head. “Or, I can take over?” She asked so quietly that she was not sure Tobin heard her. 

“Baby…” Tobin moaned, causing Christen to meet her gaze again. “Please.” The single word fell from Tobin’s lips in a pleading tone. 

Leaning forward, Christen pressed a fiery kiss to Tobin’s lips. As their lips moved together, one of Christen’s hands moved to rest on Tobin’s lower stomach, just above where Tobin ached for the woman to put her hand. Christen had to break the kiss so that she could focus on what she was about to do next. Her eyes moved down to the space between Tobin’s thighs as she lowered her hand, placing two of her fingertips on Tobin’s clit. The obscenely loud moan that left Tobin’s lips caused Christen to jump slightly before she moved her fingertips in a circular motion. 

“Yes…” Tobin moaned, encouraging Christen. Adding more pressure, Christen continued moving her fingertips against Tobin while she watched Tobin’s reaction. Tobin’s thighs were trembling, and her breaths were coming out in short bursts. Her arm that had been wrapped around her ribcage was now near her head as her hand threaded into her hair. Tobin’s head was pressed back against the pillow, and she was biting her lip to the point that Christen was worried that it would start bleeding again. When Christen moved her hand lower, dipping two of her fingers into Tobin, Tobin’s entire body trembled. “Just like that, baby.” Tobin moaned. 

Christen never knew that she could find so much pleasure from bringing pleasure to another person, but she was already addicted to watching the way Tobin’s body responded to her. Finding a rhythm, Christen’s fingers continued to pull moans out of Tobin until Tobin went silent as her jaw clinched. Tobin’s thighs shook. One of her hands moved to cover Christen’s hand that was between her thighs. 

“Fuck, Christen!” Tobin called out as her release tore through her body. Christen felt as Tobin tightened around her fingers, and she felt as Tobin got even wetter as her release coated Christen’s fingers. Christen’s eyes widened as she was mesmerized by Tobin’s body. Moving her eyes to look between Tobin’s thighs, she watched as Tobin’s hand slowly pulled Christen’s hand away from her body, and Christen saw how wet her fingers were. 

“Wow.” Christen breathed, and Tobin chuckled. Meeting Tobin’s gaze, Christen knew that the look of satisfaction in Tobin’s eyes would be forever in her memory. She had done that. She had helped Tobin to her release, and Christen smiled with pride. 

“That was so good, baby.” Tobin’s words only added to how good Christen felt as she pulled Christen’s face towards her own, pressing a kiss to Christen’s lips. The kiss was just getting heated when a ringing sound echoed through the room. “That’s my phone.” Tobin explained. “I think it’s in the pocket of my jeans.” 

“I’ll get it.” Christen got up from the bed, moving to where Tobin’s clothes were folded on a chair on the other side of the bedroom. She found Tobin’s phone before handing it to her. Tobin answered the call, and Christen listened to Tobin’s responses to the person on the other end of the call. 

“I’m okay.” “Thank you.” “I would like to see it.” “About an hour.” “Okay, thank you. See you soon.” 

As Tobin ended the call, Christen sat down on the edge of the bed. “That was one of the officers from yesterday.” Tobin explained. “He asked if I want to see my plane.” Christen felt her stomach drop thinking about what had happened the day before. “Will you go with me?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded. She did not want Tobin to be alone when she visited the crash site, no matter how much it hurt her to think about it. “I told him we would be at the docks in about an hour.”

“Okay.” Christen responded as she looked at the woman laying in her bed. “We should probably shower.” She reached a hand out to Tobin, helping her slowly sit up and then stand up from the bed. 

Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, pulling her in close. “If we didn’t have somewhere to be, I’d keep you in your bed all day.” Tobin murmured into Christen’s ear, causing Christen to shiver. “Later.” Tobin promised, pressing a kiss to Christen’s cheek, and Christen shivered again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The sky outside was still covered in dark clouds, and the eerie sight seemed to mirror everyone’s current mood. Tobin and Christen were sitting side by side in a boat that was taking them to the crash site where Tobin’s plane had gone down yesterday. Christen was holding onto one of Tobin’s hands, rubbing soothing patterns into her palm with her thumb. Tobin had been silent since they left the apartment, and Christen could not blame her. Her own stomach felt sick with the knowledge that she was about to see where Tobin could have very easily lost her life yesterday. 

It had taken them a bit longer to shower and get ready to leave the apartment than they had planned. Getting dressed was very painful for Tobin, and she also did not have another set of clothes to wear. Christen looked around in her closet for something that would be comfortable for Tobin to wear. They were close to the same clothing size, so sharing would not be an issue. Tobin thanked Christen when she handed her a pair of black sweatpants and a matching hoodie. Christen dressed similarly in a pair of black yoga pants and a white hoodie. Christen had pulled her hair up into a bun before helping Tobin put her hair in a ponytail. When putting Tobin’s hair up, Christen learned that Tobin liked having hands in her hair. Tobin had actually moaned when Christen ran her fingers through her hair to pull it back into a ponytail. 

While sitting next to Tobin on the boat, Christen looked out of the corner of her eye to take in Tobin’s appearance. The bruises on the left side of her face were almost black, and the corner of her lip was still swollen. Her usually tanned skin looked pale in the overcast light. 

“I can feel you staring.” Tobin whispered as she continued to look straight ahead at where the boat was headed. 

Squeezing Tobin’s hand, Christen responded. “Just checking on you.” 

Turning her head slightly in Christen’s direction, Tobin gave her a small smile. “Thank you for being here.” 

Christen pressed a quick kiss to Tobin’s shoulder. “Of course.” 

The rest of the boat ride was silent, but Tobin would gently squeeze Christen’s hand every once in a while almost as a reminder that she was thankful for Christen being by her side. When the boat docked on a beach that was covered in rocks, the officer that was also in the boat explained to them that the crash site was about a ten minute walk from the beach. Christen listened as the officer asked Tobin some questions about the crash, but Tobin explained how she did not remember anything after the lightening hit the plane. She could not remember the plane crashing into the side of the mountain or the rescue team finding her and bringing her back to the town in the rescue boat. All she remembered were worried green eyes staring into her own when the boat docked. 

The walk to the crash site was strenuous for Tobin, and Christen had to help her when the terrain required them to climb over large rocks. The closer they got to the crash site, the paler Tobin became and the more anxious Christen got. Christen was not prepared for just how sick she would feel when they reached the crash site, and it felt like her heart hit the ground. 

The grass around the plane was scorched from the fire that had started when the lightening hit the plane. The wheels under the plane were gone. The bottom of the plane had large gashes from when it had scraped along the mountainside. The back of the plane was burnt from the fire. The windshield was broken, and the pilot’s door was completely off the hinges from when the rescue team had pulled Tobin from the plane. Christen did not know anything about planes, but she was sure that the damage done to the plane could not be fixed. 

Turning her attention to Tobin, Christen noticed that there were tears falling down her cheeks. She placed what she hoped was a soothing hand on Tobin’s back, trying to give her some comfort. Tobin leaned into Christen’s embrace, resting her head on Christen’s shoulder. They stood this way while the officer explained to Tobin the plan to extract the plane, went over the damage done to the plane, and asked Tobin if she had somewhere she wanted the plane taken. Tobin told the officer that the plane could be delivered to the airport hangar.

After the plans were set, the group made their way back to the boat. Christen continued to help Tobin maneuver the trail back to the boat, and she kept her arm around Tobin on the boat. Tobin looked exhausted as she curled herself into Christen’s side once they were seated on the boat, and Christen made sure her exterior looked strong for Tobin. She looked strong on the outside, but there was so much turmoil tumbling around inside of her. Seeing the plane had made everything that happened real, and she could not believe that Tobin had walked away with minor injuries. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. Resting her head on the top of Tobin’s that was on her shoulder, Christen thanked whoever had a hand in bringing Tobin back to her safely. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they stepped into Christen’s apartment, Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist and pressed her face into Tobin’s chest. “I could’ve lost you.” 

One of Tobin’s hands rubbed circles onto Christen’s back. “I’m here, baby.” Tobin murmured. 

Leaning back in Tobin’s embrace, Christen’s gaze met Tobin’s, and she instantly felt that pull deep within her. She leaned in, connecting her lips with Tobin’s. The kiss was fast paced and a little dirty as Christen nipped at Tobin’s bottom lip. She moaned as Tobin’s hands drifted down her back, landing on the swell of her butt. Tobin pulled Christen’s body against her own, and she hissed in pain as Christen pressed against her ribs. 

“Fuck…” Tobin groaned. 

Christen’s eyes grew wide as she took a step back. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Her hands moved to Tobin’s shoulders so that she was not touching her torso. 

Tobin shook her head as an angry look crossed her face. “I’m so over this…” Christen’s stomach plummeted at Tobin’s words, thinking she was talking about their relationship, and Tobin must have seen the look of panic in her eyes. “No, that came out wrong.” Tobin quickly explained. “I meant I’m tired of not being able to kiss you or hold you without being in pain.” 

Relief flooded through Christen, and she smiled at Tobin, moving one of her hands to cup the side of Tobin’s face. “It’s only been one day. You’ve got to take it easy.” 

A pout formed on Tobin’s lips. “I don’t want to take it easy. I want you…” 

The look in Tobin’s eyes made Christen’s stomach flutter. Tobin’s hands on her butt slowly pulled her in close so that Christen’s body was very gently pressing against Tobin’s. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Christen admitted even though her entire body was buzzing with the need to have Tobin’s hands and/or mouth on her. 

“Do you want me?” Tobin whispered as she brushed her nose against Christen’s nose. 

Closing her eyes, Christen nodded her head. “Of course, I do.” Her lips parted when she felt Tobin’s lips brush against them. “I want you so much, Tobin.” She moaned as Tobin’s hands slipped underneath her hoodie and moved along the naked skin of her lower back. She wondered if Tobin could feel how her body was shaking underneath her touch. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Tobin murmured as her hands pulled up Christen’s hoodie until Christen helped her, slipping it over her head and dropping it to the floor. She was now standing in front of Tobin in just her sports bra and her yoga pants. Grabbing on to the hem of the hoodie Tobin was wearing, Christen gave her a questioning look, and Tobin nodded her head. Christen gently rid Tobin of the hoodie, trying her best to make it as painless as possible. Because of her bruising, Tobin couldn’t wear anything tight on her chest, so she hadn’t worn anything under the hoodie. 

Taking in the appearance of a topless Tobin in front of her, Christen’s eyes scanned over Tobin’s hardened nipples and toned stomach. “Wow…” Christen murmured, causing Tobin to smirk at her. The smirk faded from Tobin’s lips when Christen reached out, brushing her fingertips over Tobin’s nipples, causing Tobin to gasp. 

“I thought you said you weren’t sensitive here.” Christen teased as she gently tugged on one of Tobin’s nipples, causing another one of those breathy gasps to fall from her lips. 

Tobin chuckled as her own hands moved to rest on Christen’s hips. “I think I’ve created a monster.” Tobin joked. 

Christen giggled as she playfully growled against Tobin’s lips before connecting their lips in a kiss. Tobin’s hands tried to pull Christen’s body against her own, but Christen resisted. Shaking her head, Christen broke the kiss. “We’ve got to be careful.” 

“Back to my idea…” Tobin dipped the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Christen’s yoga pants. Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes when she asked, “Do you trust me?” 

Without hesitation, Christen answered, “Yes.” 

Nodding, Tobin took a step back before holding out a hand for Christen to hold. She led Christen over to the couch before sitting down in the middle, leaning back against the back of the couch and looking up at where Christen was standing between her spread legs. The sight of Tobin spreading out on her couch caused Christen to throb between her thighs. The words Tobin said next almost had Christen’s knees buckling. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Tobin asked. 

“Yes…” Christen breathed out the word. She was sure in that moment that she did not want anything more than Tobin’s hands on her body. 

“I’m going to need your help, baby.” Tobin explained. “Will you get naked for me?”

Nerves filled Christen, but she nodded. She removed her sports bra first, throwing it somewhere behind her. She could feel Tobin’s eyes on her body as her fingers curved around the waistband of her yoga pants. Tugging down her pants and underwear at the same time, Christen kicked both articles of clothing to the side so that she was standing completely bare in front of Tobin. 

“Shit…” Tobin ran a hand through her hair as she stared at Christen. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Christen felt her entire body catch fire at Tobin’s words. No one had ever complimented her the way Tobin did, and she blushed deeply. “Come here, darling.” Tobin reached out a hand to Christen, helping Christen settle on her lap with a knee of each side of Tobin’s hips. Tobin licked her bottom lip as Christen’s position in her lap opened up her entire body to her. 

Christen rested her hands on Tobin’s strong shoulders to help her balance in Tobin’s lap. She did not want to lean too much of her weight on Tobin. She shivered as Tobin’s hands moved up the outside of her thighs, stopping at her prominent hip bones. “Tobin…” She moaned the woman’s name. The throbbing between her thighs was becoming unbearable. “Please…” She begged. 

“Oh!” Christen gasped as one of Tobin’s hands moved to cup her center. She leaned in, pressing her forehead against Tobin’s as Tobin’s fingers dipped into her soaking wet folds. The feeling stirring in her was something she had not felt before. She thought the last time she had been with Tobin in her truck was breathtaking, but this moment was so much more. Her thighs were already shaking as she tightened her grip on Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin’s fingers were already bringing Christen close to her release. She was sure she was about to black out when Tobin’s thumb rubbed against her clit, causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips forward. 

Tobin pressed a kiss to Christen’s lips, smiling into the kiss. “How’s that?” She asked. 

“I…” Christen stuttered, but she could not say anything else as Tobin dipped a finger into her, causing her to groan. Her hips moved down, trying to take Tobin’s finger deeper. 

Tobin kissed the side of Christen’s jaw as she added a second finger, and Christen practically sobbed out a moan. “You’re so wet.” Tobin murmured in Christen’s ear, and Christen felt a surge of pleasure course through her. Tobin must have been able to see the effect that her words were having on Christen because she kept talking to her in her deep tone. “You feel so fucking good.” Christen rolled her hips against Tobin’s hand. “Are you close?” 

“Yes.” Christen moaned. “Tobin, please.” Her release was so close that Christen felt like she could cry if she did not tip over the edge soon. 

Curling her fingers inside of Christen, Tobin hit a spot inside of Christen that had Christen whimpering. “C’mon, baby.” Tobin repeated the motion, and Christen tipped over the edge, crying out as her release flooded her body and dripped down the thighs. “That’s it.” Tobin slowed her the rhythm of her fingers to slowly bring Christen down from her high. “You’re amazing.” Tobin kissed the edge of Christen’s mouth. 

“Tobin…” Christen brushed her lips against Tobin’s. “That was…” She could not even find the words to explain what she was feeling, and she worried that she would say too much in this moment. The connection she felt with Tobin was so strong that it scared her. “Wow.” She leaned back, smiling at Tobin. 

Returning the smile, Tobin moved her hands to the small of Christen’s back. “That was so fucking hot.” 

Blushing, Christen adjusted so that she was sitting beside Tobin on the couch, cuddling into her side. “I agree. Why did we wait so long to do that?” 

Tobin laughed lightly. “Baby, that was just the beginning. Just wait until I’m not injured.” Tobin winked at Christen, making her blush deepen. 

Leaning her head against Tobin’s shoulder, Christen took a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat. It was in the middle of the day, and she wondered what the plan was for the rest of the day. A grumbling sound coming from her stomach told her that the next thing they did needed to include food. 

“Hungry?” Tobin asked, and Christen nodded. “How about we get lunch at the Pub? And then, I need to run a few errands. Can I meet you back here later tonight and maybe spend the night again?” 

“Of course.” Christen responded. She had hoped that Tobin would want to spend the night again. She wondered what errands Tobin needed to do, but she did not want to ask. Spending a few hours apart was normal. “I’m going to clean up in the bathroom and then we can get ready to go.” She pressed a kiss to Tobin’s lips before standing up from the couch and walking to the bathroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Tobin showed up at Christen’s front door with a small tote bag in her hands. 

“Planning on staying a while?” Christen teased as she pointed to the bag Tobin was carrying. 

Tobin placed the bag on the ground before wrapping one arm around Christen. “I’m injured.” She nuzzled against Christen’s jaw. “Pretty sure Alyssa said I shouldn’t sleep alone until I’m all better.”

Christen laughed. “Oh? Was that one of her professional opinions?” 

Tobin nodded. “Oh yes, she was very adamant that it was crucial to my recovery.” 

Shaking her head, Christen kissed Tobin gently before taking one of her hands in her own and leading her to the bedroom. “Doctor’s orders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? ;) This chapter was fun to write! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments! I love each comment so much!
> 
> See you soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! It's been a while. I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. Life got in the way.... But, here is the new update! I even threw in a little smut in the beginning for you ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

For the next week, Tobin ended up spending every night at Christen’s apartment. Christen went back to work after taking two days off to make sure Tobin was able to take care of herself without needing help. The only time Tobin really needed Christen’s assistance was when she was getting dressed and undressed as it hurt to raise her arms over her head or bend down too far. Christen enjoyed falling asleep next to Tobin and waking up next to her each morning. It was starting to feel very familiar to have another person sleeping next to her. 

One night, after they had showered, Tobin and Christen were getting ready for bed. Christen was pulling her curly hair up into a bun when she heard Tobin sigh in frustration. “What’s wrong?” Christen asked as she turned to look at Tobin. The woman was searching through her bag of clothes that was sitting on the chair in Christen’s bedroom. 

“I ran out of clothes to wear.” Tobin admitted as she shrugged. 

“We can wash them, but it will take a while.” Christen nodded towards her closet. “Why don’t you just pick out something of mine to wear to bed?” 

Smiling, Tobin nodded. “Thanks.” She pressed a kiss to Christen’s cheek before walking over to the closet. 

Finishing up her nightly routine by putting moisturizer on her face, Christen wasn’t paying attention to what Tobin was doing at her closet until she heard Tobin chuckle lowly. Turning to face Tobin, Christen’s cheeks blushed pink with what she saw Tobin holding in her hands. A little black dress on a bright pink hanger was on full display as Tobin held it up. 

Turning to look at Christen, Tobin smirked. “And where were you planning on wearing this, princess?” Tobin teased. 

“I…” Christen flushed. “I didn’t know if I would need to dress up for something.” 

“Mmhmm…” Tobin hummed as she looked down at the dress in her hands. After looking at the dress for a few seconds, she turned her gaze back to where Christen was standing a few steps away from her. The look she gave Christen made Christen shiver. “Maybe you should try this on?” Tobin suggested. 

“Right now?” The question came out in a higher tone than Christen had anticipated, and Tobin nodded as she held the dress out to Christen. Taking the dress from Tobin, Christen looked at the woman for a moment, taking in the small smile on her lips. Christen took a breath before turning around and walking into the bathroom to change. Her hands shook slightly as she took off the shirt and shorts that she was going to wear to bed before she slipped on the dress. The dress hugged all her curves and stopped at mid-thigh. The dress had long sleeves that were fitted down to her small wrists. The neckline of the dress was wide enough to show off her collarbone. After taking another deep breath, Christen walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Tobin was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a pair of Christen’s shorts but no shirt. 

The look that Tobin gave Christen made the fluttering low in her belly start again. “Fuck…” Tobin breathed as her eyes scanned along Christen’s body. “How are you real?” Tobin asked. 

Christen felt her cheeks blush as she shyly looked down at the ground. “It’s just a dress…” She murmured. 

“Come here.” Tobin reached out a hand towards Christen, and Christen took it, stepping in front of where Tobin was sitting. “Look at me, baby.” Speaking softly, Tobin placed a finger under Christen’s chin, tilting her face so that their gazes met. “I want to try something new, but I need to know that you want to.” 

Christen nodded her head slowly. “I trust you.” It was the truth. Over the short time that she had gotten to know Tobin, she trusted her. It might be reckless to trust someone so quickly, but she felt connected to Tobin in a way that she had never felt about another person. It was amazing but also terrifying. 

Leaning forward when Tobin placed a hand on the back of her neck, Christen connected their lips in a kiss. “This isn’t how I’d normally do this with someone for the first time…” Tobin spoke against Christen’s lips, and Christen wondered what she was talking about. “I want to taste you.” Tobin murmured, and Christen was sure she blacked out for a second. “Tell me you want that, too.” 

“Yes.” Christen breathed as she connected their lips again in a heated kiss. When she pulled back after a moment, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

Tobin smiled at Christen as she ran her fingertips lightly along the bottom of Christen’s dress where it rested along her thighs. “Because of my broken ribs, I can’t bend too much.” Tobin spoke to Christen in a soft tone as to not spook her. 

“We can wait, Tobin. I don’t want to hurt you.” Christen smiled reassuringly at Tobin, but Tobin shook her head. 

“I just…” Scooting backwards on the bed, Tobin laid down on her back in the middle of the mattress. “Come here, darling.” Reaching out her hands for Christen to take, Tobin helped Christen settled on her hips. Christen placed most of her weight on her bent knees that were on either side of Tobin’s hips so that she didn’t put too much weight on Tobin, and the kneeling caused her already short dress to rise higher up her thighs. Tobin’s hands instantly moved to rest on Christen’s naked skin on her thighs, and her fingertips dipped under the hem of the dress. “Are you wearing anything under this?” Tobin asked, and Christen shook her head, and Tobin cursed under her breath. “Do you want my mouth on you?” 

“Yes, Tobin, please.” Christen breathed out. Her hands were resting on Tobin’s abs, slowly moving upward towards Tobin’s chest. That familiar tingling sensation under her skin was causing Christen to shiver as Tobin’s hands moved to the backs of her thighs. 

“Can you kneel above me?” Tobin asked as her hands gently tugged on the backs of Christen’s thighs. 

Christen’s eyes grew wide when she realized what Tobin wanted her to do, but she nodded. Her hands shook her she reached forward to steady herself on the mattress so that she could move up Tobin’s body. Tobin’s hands stayed on her thighs to help her until she was kneeling on either side of Tobin’s head. 

“Fuck…” Tobin’s voice had dropped an octave, and her hands tightened on Christen’s thighs. 

From this angle, Christen could only see the top of Tobin’s head and her eyes. Nerves filled her body as she realized that she did not know what to do next. “Tobin…” Christen breathed. “I don’t know what to do.” She admitted in a quiet voice. 

“I’ve got you.” Tobin pressed a kiss to the inside of one of Christen’s thighs, causing Christen to shiver. “Pull your dress up for me.” Tobin’s hands helped Christen push the dress up so that it was bunched around her waist. “Fuck, baby.” Tobin purred as she placed another kiss to the inside of one of Christen’s thighs. “Just do whatever feels good, okay? And when I tap on your thigh twice, you can pull away.”

Nodding, Christen looked into Tobin’s gaze to let her know that she understood, and within the next second, Tobin’s mouth was on her center. “Oh my god.” Christen gasped as Tobin’s tongue licked through her folds. The sensation was completely different from anything Tobin had done to her before. Tobin’s grip tightened on Christen’s thighs pulling her down against her mouth. One of Christen’s hands rested on the bed above Tobin’s head, and the fingers of her other hand were threaded in Tobin’s hair. Her fingers tugged lightly on Tobin’s hair, and Christen could feel the vibration against her center as Tobin’s groaned. 

“Tobin!” Christen gasped when Tobin roughly sucked on her clit, and the fire inside of Christen burned brightly. Her release was close, and she could not stop her thighs from shaking. Her hips started to move as she got closer to her release, and the bucking of her hips only increased the pressure of Tobin’s tongue. “Please, please, please…” The word fell from Christen’s lips over and over again as her release teetered on the edge. 

Tobin’s hands pulled Christen’s center impossibly closer to her mouth, and the increased pressure caused Christen’s release to fall over the edge. Her release flooded out of her as Tobin’s mouth stayed attached to her. “Fuck!” Christen called out as the pleasure became almost too much. “Tobin.” She moaned out Tobin’s name as she tried to pull her hips up and away from Tobin’s mouth, but Tobin’s hands held onto her thighs, making it impossible for her to move. Christen’s body was hypersensitive, and Tobin’s mouth was relentless until she felt herself fall over the edge again. 

Crying out, Christen fell forward. She had to brace herself with both of her hands on the bed above Tobin’s head. Only then did Tobin tap twice on Christen’s thigh, and Christen lifted her hips, falling sideways so that she was laying on her back beside Tobin. “Shit…” Christen breathed as she ran a hand through her hair. 

Tobin turned her head to the side, smirking at Christen. “How was that?” She asked smugly. 

Rolling her eyes, Christen playfully nudged Tobin’s shoulder with her hand. “You’re insufferable.” 

Tobin laughed lightly. “I’m glad you liked that because I plan on doing that all of the time, especially when my ribs are better.” 

“Tobin!” Christen covered her face with her hands as she blushed at Tobin’s words. 

Tobin laughed again. “Baby, you were just sitting on my face. There’s no need to be shy.” 

Moving her hands away from her face, Christen gaped at Tobin. “I was going to return the favor, but now…” She shrugged her shoulders and gave Tobin a playful look. Tobin stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, and Christen couldn’t resist her. Shifting on the bed again, Christen moved to that she was kneeling on either side of Tobin’s hips. “Can I try what you just did to you?” 

Nodding excitedly, Tobin moved her hands to where Christen’s dress was bunched around her waist. “But first, can you take the dress off? I want to admire my beautiful girlfriend.”

Smiling, Christen peeled the dress away from her body before she began kissing down Tobin’s body. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Christen woke up wrapped in Tobin’s arms. She had gotten used to sleeping against Tobin’s side as to not put too much pressure on her broken ribs. It was a day off work for her, so Christen did not feel the need to get out of the bed. Resting her head against Tobin’s shoulder, Christen took in the defined features of Tobin’s face. 

“I can feel you staring.” Tobin murmured as her eyes remained closed. 

Laughing lightly, Christen pressed a kiss to Tobin’s jaw. “I didn’t know you were awake yet.” 

“Mmm…” Tobin hummed as she opened her eyes, turning to look at Christen. “I’ve got a few things to get done today, and I need to get more clothes from my place.” 

Christen had been waiting for the right moment to ask Tobin something, and she figured now would be a good a time as any. “Not that I don’t enjoy having you in my bed every night, but why don’t we ever go to your place?” 

Sighing, Tobin turned to look away from Christen. “Uh…” She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, and Christen could tell that Tobin was trying to think of an answer or an excuse. 

Christen did not give Tobin much time to think of an answer. “It’s just…” Christen moved so that she was sitting up beside where Tobin was laying on the bed. “I think this, what’s going on between us, is going well, and I’d like to learn more about you.” Christen smiled shyly. “When you’re ready. I just wanted you to know.” She knew she had started rambling as she became nervous, but she was relieved that she had finally told Tobin how she felt. 

“Okay…” Tobin replied, saying the single word very slowly. “Chris, I want that, too…” Tobin moved to sit up on the bed, and Christen helped her to make the transition as painless as possible. “I… It’s not easy for me to share about my personal life, especially my past with others. I tend to just not bring it up to anyone, and most people don’t ask.” Tobin placed a hand on Christen’s knee, and Christen placed one of her hands over Tobin’s hand. “I want to share my life with you. I just need you to be patient with me, okay?” 

Nodding, Christen squeezed Tobin’s hand that she was holding. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere, Tobin.” She smiled reassuringly at Tobin, and Tobin returned the smile. 

“How about we get dressed and go grab breakfast at the café? We can stop by my place after.” Tobin suggested, and Christen smiled brighter. She was more than ready to see where Tobin lived and to hopefully learn more about the woman that was easily stealing her heart. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Christen followed Tobin as the woman led her to a public parking lot between two buildings in town. Because Christen’s apartment was on the street, she did not have a driveway, and Tobin parked her truck in the public parking lot when she stayed with Christen. The parking lot was about a five minute walk from the café where they had eaten breakfast. When they reached the truck, Tobin opened the passenger door for Christen, holding out a hand to help Christen climb into the truck. Christen watched as Tobin shut the door before walking around to the driver’s side. Thoughts of the first time she had been in this truck made Christen’s cheeks blush. 

“What’re you thinking about that’s making you blush?” Tobin asked as she started the truck, maneuvering it out of the parking lot. 

“I was thinking about the first time I was in your truck.” Christen admitted as she smiled at Tobin. 

Winking at Christen before turning her attention to the road, Tobin reached a hand out to place it on Christen’s thigh. The tips of Tobin’s fingers rested on the inside of Christen’s thigh, and Christen’s skin tingled under Tobin’s touch. 

“One of my favorite memories.” Tobin murmured as she focused her attention on the road. 

Humming in agreement, Christen smiled as she watched the scenery pass by as Tobin drove them to where she lived. Christen had assumed Tobin lived somewhere in the town, but the truck was driving down a road that led out of town. The road became covered in trees on either side the farther they drove. Eventually, Tobin turned the truck down another tree covered road. This road sloped uphill, and they drove upwards for a few minutes before the trees cleared at the top of the hill. 

At the top of the hill sat a large house. The house was two stories high, painted a light gray color, covered in large windows, and had multiple balconies on the second level. 

Gaping at the house in front of her, Christen asked, “This is your house?” She was shocked, and her surprise made Christen realize just how little she actually knew about Tobin. 

After parking the truck in the driveway that circled around the front of the house, Tobin turned to look at Christen. “This is home.” Opening the driver’s door, Tobin exited out of the truck and made her way to Christen’s side. 

Christen took the hand that Tobin extended to help her out of the truck before following Tobin to her house. Tobin opened the front door for Christen, allowing her to step inside the house first. Walking in slowly, Christen took in her surroundings. The entryway was a wide hallway with high ceilings. Christen could see what looked to be a living room at the end of the hallway. On either side of the hallway were open doorways that led to different rooms. Following as Tobin walked down the hallway, Christen looked in the doorways of each room they past. One room caught her attention, and she stepped into the doorway, forgetting that she should be following Tobin. 

Inside the room, shelves lined the far wall. On the shelves were many framed photos, different trophies and medals, and multiple soccer balls. Without thinking, Christen walked across the room so that she could get a closer look at the shelves. She did not know a lot about sports, but Christen was able to see that two of the medals were from the Olympics. The pictures on the shelves were different photos of Tobin, some with other people, and one picture was of Tobin wearing the gold Olympic medal. 

“What’re you doing?”

Tobin’s voice caused Christen to jump as she quickly turned around to see that Tobin was standing in the doorway. “I…” Christen stuttered. “I saw the trophies when we walked by the door, and I was curious. I’m sorry.” 

Sighing, Tobin rubbed a hand over her face before walking into the room towards Christen. The look on Tobin’s face told Christen that her finding this room had not been a part of Tobin’s plan, and Christen certainly had questions. “So, I’m dating an Olympic gold medalist?” Christen smiled as she tried to lighten the darkened look in Tobin’s eyes. 

Staring into Christen’s eyes for a long second, Tobin asked, “You really didn’t know? Please, be honest.” 

Giving Tobin a confused look, Christen shook her head. “Did I know that you used to be or still are a professional soccer player and a damn good one according to everything in this room?” Taking a step forward to lessen the space between them, Christen grabbed onto one of Tobin’s hands, threading their fingers together. “Tobin, I had no idea, I swear. I don’t know anything about soccer or any sports. I wasn’t lying when I said I was very focused on school my entire life.” The look in Tobin’s eyes lightened. “But, we do need to talk about this.” 

Tobin nodded. “Let’s talk. Just not in here.” Tobin gently tugged on the hand that Christen was holding, and Christen walked just behind Tobin as they left the room, walking back down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a large open space. The entire far wall was a large window, looking out onto the mountains. Various chairs and couches filled the space, and a large TV screen sat on the left wall. To the right, Christen noted a large counter that separated the living room and the kitchen. Allowing Tobin to lead them to one of the couches, Christen took a seat next to Tobin once she sat down. 

“Your house is amazing.” Christen broke the silence between them, smiling at Tobin in a reassuring way. 

Returning the smile, Tobin took a deep breath. “I know I should’ve told you…” Tobin was looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap instead of looking at Christen, but Christen’s attention was focused on Tobin. She waited patiently for Tobin to continue talking. “It’s just… I never know if people like me for me or because of my past. I wanted you to get to know me, just Tobin, not the athlete.” 

“I like just Tobin.” Christen leaned forward, placing a finger under Tobin’s chin so that she could lift her face to get Tobin to meet her gaze. “A lot.” 

Tobin’s eyes lit up as she smiled at Christen. “I like you a lot, too.” 

Leaning forward a bit more, Christen gently pressed her lips against Tobin’s. The kiss was slow and sweet as Christen took Tobin’s bottom lip between her lips. One of her hands moved to the back of Tobin’s neck to anchor herself as Tobin’s hands moved to rest on the small of her back. Christen shifted on the couch so that she was sitting right beside Tobin, pressed against her side. When the kiss ended, Christen stayed close to Tobin’s side, holding her close. 

“So, professional soccer player?” Christen asked as she rested her head against Tobin’s shoulder, running her fingertips along one of Tobin’s arms. 

“Professional soccer player.” Tobin repeated. “Not anymore, though. That part of my life is long gone.” 

Christen pressed a kiss to the underside of Tobin’s jaw. “Why did you stop playing?” 

“Injury.” Tobin sighed. “I fucked up my knee during a game after I got gold at the Olympics. It wasn’t even a major game, just a normal season match, but that was it.”

“Did you move here afterwards?” 

Tobin nodded. “I was so upset with myself. I drank too much and refused to go to physical therapy. I ruined every relationship I had with my teammates and coaches. So, I left everything behind.” 

“Tobin…” Christen murmured as she nuzzled her face against Tobin’s shoulder. She could feel the anger and sadness radiating off Tobin and feel how tense Tobin had become. 

“I can’t change what happened or fix it, but that part of my life is over. This is me now.” 

Christen sat up enough so that she could make eye contact with Tobin. “Thank you for sharing that with me, and I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Christen could tell by Tobin’s demeanor that she did not want to talk more about her past, and Christen did not want to push her to the point that Tobin shut her out. 

Tobin shrugged. “I try not to think about it too much.” The hand she had on Christen’s lower back pulled Christen closer into her lap. “But, I feel better now that you know. I’m not the best at sharing how I’m feeling or about my past, but I’m trying.” 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Christen pressed a kiss to Tobin’s cheek. “I think you’re pretty amazing.” Another kiss to the corner of Tobin’s mouth. “And kind, most of the time.” A kiss to Tobin’s other cheek. “And very, very sexy.” Christen pressed a kiss to Tobin’s lips. The kiss was quick before she pulled away, smiling suggestively at Tobin. 

“Are you trying to turn me on with compliments?” Tobin joked as she pulled Christen fully into her lap so that she was straddling her hips. 

“Is it working?” Christen placed her hands on the back of Tobin’s neck, pulling her in close so that their noses were almost touching. 

“Oh, definitely.” Tobin smirked before connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty time - When I first started writing this story, I wanted Tobin's past to be a lot darker... But, with the state of the world right now, I just couldn't write something incredibly dark. However, her past will come back at some point later in the story, and T and C will have to make some tough decisions. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and for your comments. Sending all my love! And see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing, patient readers! I'm back! Life has been a bit crazy for me as I prepare to have my new group of students return to the classroom. To say I'm stressed would be an understatement. That being said, I will try to update this story when I can! I've got some fun ideas for future chapters :)

It had been a few weeks since Tobin had shared her past with Christen. After that day, both women had fallen into a comfortable routine. Christen would work at the SeaLife Center during the day, and Tobin would pick her up from work in the afternoon. While Christen was working, Tobin spent time working on her plane in one of the hangers at the airport. Christen and Tobin would spend time with their friends at the pub before heading back to Christen’s apartment most nights. Every few days, they would spend the night at Tobin’s house, but Tobin preferred spending the night at Christen’s apartment since it was in town. One thing was for certain, though, and that was that both women spent every night together. 

One morning, Christen had just gotten to the SeaLife Center when she received a message from George stating that it would be a good day to take the kayak out onto the water. The weather had gotten warmer recently, and the chance of a storm was low. The message filled Christen with joy, and she excitedly walked to her office to get ready to go out on the water. 

After putting on her wetsuit, grabbing her camera, and letting the lab know her plans, she left the Center and made her way to the docks. George was waiting for her at his normal boat slip. 

“Miss Christen!” George smiled happily. “How’re you today?”

“I’m great, George.” Christen returned the smile. “How are you?” Taking the hand that George extended, she stepped onto the boat with George’s help. 

“Right as rain, Miss Christen. I hope you get to see the Orcas today.” 

“Me too!” Christen responded. “I’m very excited to get out on the kayak.” Then, a familiar voice caused Christen to look up from where she had been securing her bag under one of the seats on the boat. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Tobin said as she walked up to where the boat was docked. A man that Christen did not know was walking behind Tobin was a large box in his hands. 

A surprised look covered Christen’s face. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Miss Tobin! You’re just in time!” George smiled at Tobin before directing the man with the box to place the box on the boat. 

Tobin smiled at George before stepping onto the boat, making her way to where Christen was standing. She placed a quick kiss to Christen’s cheek. “I needed to make a delivery across the water, and George mentioned that you were going out on the water today. I couldn’t pass up a chance to see you in a wetsuit again.” Tobin winked at Christen, causing Christen to blush. 

“Insatiable.” Christen whispered so that only Tobin could hear, and Tobin chuckled quietly. “Be good. I’m working.” 

A pout formed on Tobin’s lips. “I’ll try.”

Both women sat down as George got the boat ready to leave the dock. Christen could not help but to smile at how one of Tobin’s hands moved to hold one of her own. 

George led the boat out onto the open water before stopping at a spot where Christen could put the kayak in the water. He spent time explaining the process to Christen – settle into the kayak with a special radio that would allow her to communicate with the boat while she was in the water, stay calm if approached by an Orca, take pictures with her camera, and radio to George when she was ready to come back to the boat. While she was on the water, George would take Tobin to the other side of the water and help her unload the supplies before they both came back to pick up Christen. 

“Sounds great!” Christen was excited to get onto the water. She smiled happily at Tobin as George put the kayak in the water. Keeping eye contact with Tobin, Christen slowly undressed so that she was only wearing her wetsuit. The look in Tobin’s eyes showed Christen just how much she was affected by seeing Christen in the wetsuit. Christen smirked before turning her attention to George and climbing into the kayak.

“Okay, Miss Christen. We will see you soon. Be careful!” George waved at her before walking back to the steering wheel of the boat. 

Christen made eye contact with Tobin, and Tobin smiled at her and gave a small wave. After returning the wave, Christen pushed her hand against the side of the boat, pushing the kayak away from it before starting to paddle away and into the open water. She was ready to see her favorite animal up close. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Christen was alone on the water, she focused her attention on the surface, looking for any sign of Orcas. Sitting still in the kayak, her eyes scanned over the calm water. After a few minutes, Christen saw what she had been looking for. A small puff of air broke through the surface of the water near her. Waiting patiently, Christen watched as another puff of air broke the water again a few feet closer to her. Then she saw a large black fin break through the surface of the water. She was sure she had stopped breathing as an Orca swam past her kayak, and her heart skipped a beat when a second fin cut through the water. Christen sat completely still as two Orcas swam past her kayak, close enough that she could reach out and touch one if she wanted. She picked up her camera, snapping pictures at a quick rate so that she did not miss a second of the sighting. This was a dream come true, and she could not wait to tell Tobin about it when the boat came back to pick her up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Christen finished in the lab before lunch so she took the rest of the day off. The work that she had left to do could be completed the next day. She made sure to say goodbye to Julie before she left for the day. When she stepped out of the SeaLife Center, Christen called for a taxi to pick her up because where she wanted to go was too far for her to walk. 

The ride in the taxi took about twenty minutes. When she arrived at her destination, Christen thanked and paid the driver before getting out of the taxi. The small airport was not a familiar location to Christen, so she had to stop by the main office and ask someone how to get where she wanted to go. She walked to a part of the airport that was away from the main area. Here, different hangers containing various planes of every size were set out in a long line. Christen walked past each hanger, looking inside to see if the hanger contained what she was looking for. The fifth hanger she came to was the one. Inside the hanger, Christen saw the familiar plane and her favorite person. 

Tobin was working on one of the wings of the small plane, standing on the tips of her toes as she tightened something with a wrench. Christen could tell that Tobin did not know she was there because the woman was fully focused on what she was doing. Taking the time to admire her girlfriend, Christen leaned backwards against one of the walls of the hanger and watched Tobin work. Tobin was wearing a cutoff tank top that showed off the muscles in her arms and the sports bra that she was wearing underneath the top. Admiring the tattoos that flowed down one of Tobin’s arms, Christen smiled to herself. The longer she watched Tobin, the more that familiar tingling within her body started to stir. 

After a few long moments, Tobin finally spotted Christen out of the corner of her eye. She stepped back from the plane, smiling at Christen. “Hey!” She said in a breathy tone. “What’re you doing here?” 

Returning the smile, Christen stood up from where she had been leaning against the wall before walking towards Tobin. “I finished work early today, so I thought I would surprise you.” The tone of her voice gave away how turned on she was just by watching Tobin work. 

The look that crossed Tobin’s eyes showed that she had picked up on the deep tone of Christen’s voice. “I like surprises.” She murmured as Christen stepped into her space, placing her hands on Christen’s hips. 

Smiling, Christen leaned in close to Tobin so that their noses were almost touching. “How do your ribs feel?”

Tobin hummed as she twisted her body to one side and then the other, testing her pain level. “They feel pretty good right now, why?”

Smirking, Christen pressed her hands to Tobin’s shoulders, backing her up against the side of the plane. Tobin’s eyes widened at Christen, and Christen pressed a kiss to the edge of Tobin’s jaw. “Watching you work…” Christen murmured as her lips trailed down Tobin’s neck. “These arms…” Christen’s fingertips brushed down Tobin’s arms. “I’m so hot for you, Tobin.” 

“Oh yea?” Tobin asked as her hands started to wander up Christen’s back. Before her hands could get very far, Christen grabbed onto Tobin’s wrists and gently pushed her hands back against the side of the plane. The look in Tobin’s eyes made Christen chuckle lightly. 

“No touching.” Christen raised an eyebrow at Tobin, challenging her to give up control. The noise that fell from Tobin’s lips made Christen’s entire body shiver. Normally, Tobin was the one in control during moments like these, but there was an insistent urge in Christen to make Tobin feel good. “Do you want me?” Christen asked because consent was always important. 

“Yes…” Tobin breathed out the word. “But, baby, we’re out in the open. Anyone could walk by and see.” 

“Hmm…” Christen looked around the hanger. She had not noticed anyone nearby when she had been walking to the hanger, so she was not too worried about being seen. There was also something that made her feel hot and bothered when she thought about being caught. “I guess you’ll just have to make sure to keep watch while I’m… occupied.” 

“Fuck…” Tobin moaned as Christen nipped at her collarbone with her teeth. 

Slipping her fingertips underneath the bottom of Tobin’s shirt, Christen leaned back so that she could look into Tobin’s eyes. “Do you want to stop or take this somewhere else?” She did not want to do something that made Tobin feel uncomfortable. Shaking her head, Tobin jutted her hips out against Christen’s hands to let her know to keep going, and Christen pressed a kiss to Tobin’s lips before she lowered down onto her knees. 

“Chris…” Tobin moaned at the sight of Christen on her knees in front of her. 

Looking up at Tobin through her eyelashes, Christen slowly licked her bottom lip. Her hands moved up Tobin’s thighs, running along the denim of Tobin’s jeans. Her hands stopped at the waistband of Tobin’s jeans, and her fingers played with the button. “Can I?” She asked, and Tobin nodded her head. Unbuttoning Tobin’s jeans, Christen slid down the denim and Tobin’s boxers just low enough to give Christen access to the space between Tobin’s thighs. Pressing a kiss to the top of one of Tobin’s thighs, Christen noted how Tobin’s legs shook. 

“Please, baby…” Tobin murmured, pushing her hips towards Christen’s mouth. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Christen’s mouth moved to where Tobin ached for her. Her hands moved to hold on to the back of Tobin’s thighs, pulling the woman tighter against her mouth. The sounds coming from Tobin only served to make Christen increase the pressure of her tongue. Her tongue lapped at Tobin’s wetness, and while Christen was still new at this, she knew that she would never tire of the taste of Tobin on her tongue. 

“Fuck, Christen!” Tobin gasped as Christen’s tongue pressed into her. The shaking of Tobin’s legs increased, and Christen tightened her hold on Tobin’s thighs. Tobin’s hips started moving in a rhythmic pattern, keeping pace with Christen’s tongue, and one of Tobin’s hands moved to rest on the back of Christen’s head. Christen wanted to reprimand Tobin for not keeping her hands on the plane, but she could tell the woman standing before her was close. A high-pitched noise was the only warning from Tobin before she was falling over the edge, and Christen helped pull her release from her. 

“Fuck…” Tobin moaned as she leaned her head backwards against the side of the plane. Christen smirked proudly as she stood, pulling up Tobin’s boxers and pants. She was about to rebutton Tobin’s jeans when Tobin’s hands covered her own, and she met Tobin’s gaze. The look on Tobin’s face made her stomach flip. 

“Don’t think we’re done here, darling.” The deep tone of Tobin’s voice made Christen shiver. Tobin pulled Christen against her body and into a dizzying kiss that caused Christen to lose her breath. All too soon, Tobin broke away from the kiss, causing Christen to pout. “None of that.” Brushing the pad of her thumb along Christen’s bottom lip, Tobin smiled. “I want to show you something.” 

Christen watched as Tobin turned towards the plane, opening the pilot’s door. She took Tobin’s hand when the woman reached out for her and allowed Tobin to help her into the pilot’s chair. Christen looked around the interior of the plane, most of which had been destroyed during the crash. The front panel, where the dials and switches that controlled the plane were housed, had been rebuilt. 

“Tobin,” Christen smiled. “It looks amazing!” She leaned down to where Tobin was standing beside the plane, placing a happy kiss to Tobin’s lips. 

“Thanks, baby.” Tobin smiled before stepping onto the step, pulling herself up so that she was standing beside where Christen was sitting. “Want to get in the backseat?” She winked at Christen, causing Christen to laugh. 

“The backseat, huh?” Christen teased playfully. “How very seventeen year old of you.” Lifting out of the chair, Christen moved between the two front seats and into the small backseat of the plane. Watching as Tobin moved into the pilot’s chair, shutting the door of the plane, and then moved to join her on the backseat, Christen felt her heartrate start to increase in anticipation. Sitting sideways on the backseat with her back against the side of the plane, Christen’s eyes roamed over Tobin’s body. “Do you bring all the girls to the backseat of your plane, Miss Heath?” 

Tobin smirked, leaning across the seat towards Christen. “Just you, baby.” She murmured, looking at Christen like she wanted to devour her. Christen trembled as Tobin leaned even closer into her space. 

“Tobin…” Christen breathed her name in the small space between them. “Touch me, please.” The fire inside of her was starting to burn brightly, and she felt like she would combust if Tobin did not make a move. 

“I love the way you want me.” Tobin whispered before connecting their lips in a searing kiss, and Christen lost herself in the feeling of Tobin’s body pressing against her own. One of Tobin’s hands slipped under the waist band of Christen’s leggings, slipping into her underwear. “Christen…” Tobin groaned as her fingers slipped through Christen’s wetness. “You’re soaked. Is this from having your mouth on me? Did that turn you on, baby?” 

“Tobin…” Christen whined out her name as Tobin’s fingertips circled her clit. Christen knew she was soaking wet because she could feel her desire dripping down the inside of her thighs. Making Tobin come apart always turned her on.

“You like tasting me, don’t you?” Tobin’s mouth was pressed against Christen’s ear, and the feeling of her breath on Christen’s skin made Christen shiver. “Making me come with just your mouth?” 

“Yes, Tobin, I’m gonna…” Christen’s jaw dropped as Tobin increased the pressure of her fingertips. Tobin’s words and the feeling of her fingertips pushed Christen over the edge, and she called out Tobin’s name over and over again as her release crashed over her body. 

After what felt like ages of Tobin slowly bringing her down from her release, Christen was able to take in a deep breath as Tobin removed her fingers from her body. She watched as Tobin brought her fingers up to her lips, licking Christen’s release off her fingers and causing Christen to moan loudly. “Fuck…” Christen groaned. “You drive me crazy.” Everything Tobin said and did made Christen’s entire body and mind short circuit. 

Tobin smirked at Christen, pressing a kiss to Christen’s lips and allowing Christen to taste herself on her lips. When she pulled back, she stayed close so that their lips were just barely brushing. “I like you so much, Chris.” 

Those words sank into Christen’s heart, and she had to pause for a moment to keep herself from admitting what she had been feeling recently. The thought that had taken up most of her mind at all times during the day. The thought that she knew she could not say out loud, not yet. So, she smiled as she bit her lip until the words sank into the back of her mind so that she could safely reply with something that was not exactly the truth, “I like you a lot too, Tobin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! I hope you loved this fluffy chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.... THIS CHAPTER. I hope you love it. :)

The months passed as the weather grew warmer, and Christen’s relationship with Tobin grew stronger. The feeling inside of Christen that she had been trying to keep hidden also grew. There were times when Tobin did something that made Christen’s heart swell that the words almost fell from her mouth, but she had reservations. She knew Tobin cared about her. She knew that, but she also wondered if telling her truth to Tobin would scare her away. Christen had never felt this way about someone, and she did not know when or how to express her feelings in the right way. So, she bit her bottom lip whenever she felt the words form on the tip of her tongue. 

One evening, after spending time at the pub, Tobin and Christen were relaxing on Christen’s couch, watching a show on TV and sharing a bag of Twizzlers. Christen had just grabbed one of the red strings of licorice out of the bag that was sitting between them when Tobin leaned over, licking the piece of candy in Christen’s hand with her tongue. 

“Dibs!” Tobin smiled mischievously as Christen gaped at her in shock. 

Closing the space between them, Christen licked her tongue up Tobin’s cheek. “Dibs!” She teased before pulling back, laughing at the look of surprise on Tobin’s face. 

“Oh, so you want to play it that way?” Tobin raised a teasing eyebrow at Christen as she leaned into Christen’s space, causing Christen to lean backwards against the armrest of the couch so that Tobin was towering over her. “Anything I lick is mine, right?” Tobin asked, and Christen’s stomach fluttered as Tobin’s gaze moved down her body, stopping at the space between her thighs for a moment before slowly rising back up to meet Christen’s gaze. 

“Tobin…” Christen breathed her name in a whisper as Tobin leaned in close to her, barely brushing their lips together. Those words that she kept hidden pushed against Christen’s lips, begging for her to say them out loud, but she bit her bottom lip again to keep them inside. 

Brushing her thumb along Christen’s bottom lip, Tobin murmured, “The things you do to me when you bite this lip, baby…” 

Christen released her bottom lip when she knew the words were not going to fall from her lips. Instead, she replied, “Why don’t you show me, then?” The words were a gentle challenge to get Tobin to make a move, and Christen did not have to wait long as Tobin slotted her hips into the space between Christen’s thighs and pressed their lips together in a kiss. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, has she told you yet?” Kelley’s question confused Christen.

Giving Kelley a look, Christen asked, “Has who told me what?” 

The two women were sitting at their usual table at the pub. It was just the two of them at the moment. Tobin had gone to the bar to talk to Emily, and Julie and Zach had other plans for the evening. Kelley was giving Christen a knowing look as if Christen knew exactly what she was talking about with her question. 

“Has Tobin told you she’s in love with you?” Kelley spoke the words in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Christen’s eyes widened, and her stomach dropped to her feet. Surely, she had heard Kelley wrong. “What?” She almost choked out the word. 

Laughing lightly, Kelley shook her head. “Of course, she hasn’t. Typical.” 

Shaking her head, Christen felt her cheeks blush as she turned her gaze to the floor. “Kelley…” She tried to keep her voice from shaking. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” There was no way Tobin was in love with her, right? Sure, Christen knew that Tobin cared about her, but Tobin had never said anything close to “in love”. Also, Kelley had no idea how much Christen had been grappling with her feelings for Tobin. She had no idea how her words affected Christen. 

“Hey, you okay?” Tobin’s familiar presence appeared next to Christen, but Christen could not raise her gaze up from the floor. She simply nodded her head slowly. “What did you do?” Tobin’s voice was a little firmer as she directed her attention to Kelley. 

“Whoa!” Kelley responded. “Nothing! We were just talking.” 

“You clearly said something to upset her!” Tobin snapped back. 

Christen’s body started to feel hot and not in a good way. Her palms were sweaty as she rubbed them against her denim clad thighs. She needed to leave so that she could catch her breath. “I’m…” Her voice quivered. “I’m going to go to the restroom.” Standing up quickly, she crossed the pub within seconds and practically crashed into the restroom. 

Thankfully, there was no one else in the restroom. Christen walked over to one of the sinks, turning on the cold water and letting it run over her hands. The soothing chill helped lessen the heat underneath her skin. She took long, deep breaths as she focused on the feeling of the water on her hands. Closing her eyes, she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. Kelley’s question ran through her mind on a loop, and Christen kept trying to tell herself that it was ridiculous for her to even think that Tobin was in love with her. 

“Baby…” Tobin’s voice came from behind Christen, and Christen felt a pair of arms circle around her waist. She leaned backwards against Tobin’s chest, instantly feeling at ease in Tobin’s embrace. Tobin might not be in love with Christen, but Christen could not say the same. “What did Kelley say?”

Shaking her head, Christen took another deep breath. “It’s nothing…” Her eyes met Tobin’s in the mirror, and Tobin gave her a look to tell her that she knew she was lying. “I just don’t feel well. That’s all.” The lie fell from her lips, and she felt terrible for it, but she could not tell Tobin the truth. 

Tobin held Christen’s gaze in the mirror’s reflection as her arms tightened around her waist. “Want to go home?” 

Christen nodded. “Please.” 

After saying their goodbyes and walking back to Christen’s apartment. Both women got ready for bed. Once they got into Christen’s bed, Tobin pulled Christen to her, holding her close. Christen’s head rested on Tobin’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, and wishing that she held a piece of her heart because she was sure that Tobin held all of hers. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Tobin agreed to accompany Christen on a special outing. Earlier in the year, Christen had told George that his wife Annie could go out on the boat with them one day to see the Orcas, and today was the day. Christen had asked Tobin if she wanted to join, and she had agreed without hesitation. 

The four of them had been on the boat for about half an hour, waiting to spot an Orca. Christen was already so fond of Annie. The older woman was one of the happiest souls she had ever met. She always had a smile on her face, and Christen could see how much she loved George. The two were inseparable on the boat, always touching in small ways. Christen’s heart ached to know that not all days were like this for the couple, and she was glad that today was a good day for Annie. 

While they waited, George and Annie told Christen and Tobin stories from their past. They told them how they met, about their first date, the first time they said, “I love you”, and their wedding day. Christen could not stop her thoughts from thinking about how their story could be like her story with Tobin, and her heart ached with the feelings she kept hidden from Tobin. Almost as if Tobin could hear her thoughts, she took one of Christen’s hands in her own, holding it in her lap. Christen had to take a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. 

“Look!” Annie squealed, pointing to the right of the boat. 

Christen stood up to walk to where Annie was standing, bringing Tobin with her when the woman did not let go of her hand. The four of them stood at the edge of the boat, looking out across the surface of the water. A puff of water broke the surface before a black fin emerged. Annie laughed happily and clapped her hands in excitement, causing a large smile to cover Christen’s face. She switched her gaze from the Orca in the water to how Annie was holding on to George’s arm and smiling as if this was the happiest day of her life. Christen watched as George pressed a loving kiss to Annie’s temple and whispered something in her ear that made Annie smile even brighter. 

A tug on her hand pulled Christen’s attention to the other side of her where Tobin was standing, and Christen looked in Tobin’s direction. The look in Tobin’s eyes made Christen’s stomach flutter. She had never seen Tobin look at her in that way before, and she did not what to do or what it meant. Tobin smiled, tugging on her hand again before leaning in close. 

“Can we go somewhere after this? I need to talk to you.” Tobin whispered the words so that only Christen could hear. 

The words sent a wave of anxiety through Christen, but she nodded her head. “Okay.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After they returned to the boat docks and bid goodnight to George and Annie, Tobin led Christen to her truck and drove them out of the small town. The sun was low enough in the sky that Christen knew sunset was soon. The car ride was silent, and Christen could not bring herself to say anything to break the silence. Instead, she watched the scenery outside of the car’s window. She kept her hands clasped together in her lap to keep them from shaking. This was it, she thought. Tobin was going to break her heart. The phrase “we need to talk” was never a good sign. 

After what felt like a lifetime of silence, Tobin parked her truck in a small parking lot on the edge of a cliff that looked out onto the mountains in the distance. Tobin had backed into the area so that they could sit on the tailgate of the truck, and that was where she led Christen. Christen looked out at the beautiful sight before her as Tobin situated herself beside her on the tailgate. 

“Christen, I…” Tobin started, and Christen closed her eyes as she waited for Tobin to end it. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, but I didn’t know how to say it. You know I’m not too good with my words.” 

Christen shook her head. “Just tell me Tobin. Don’t drag it out. Please.” 

“Um, okay…” Tobin’s tone sounded confused, but she kept talking. “Okay, yea. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while now, and earlier today with George and Annie made me realize that now was a better time than any. I know we’ve only been together for a little while, but…”

“But you’re done with me, right?” Christen interrupted Tobin. She could not listen to Tobin ramble on any longer. 

“Wait, what?” Tobin asked in shock, causing Christen to look up at her. The look in Tobin’s eyes confused Christen. She looked hurt. “You think I’m ending this right now?” Tobin asked. Christen nodded her head and was surprised when Tobin let out a laugh. She watched as Tobin hopped down from the tailgate and walked a few steps away, rubbing a hand over her face. “Even though you’re a doctor, you can be really clueless sometimes, Chris.”

“Tobin, just do it. It’s okay.” Christen said in a small voice that quivered at the end. 

Tobin turned to look at her with an angry expression. “You’re okay with me breaking up with you? Seriously?”

Christen flinched, shaking her head slowly. “No, but…” 

“Fuck, Christen!” Tobin held her arms out. “I’m not trying to break up with you!” Christen gave Tobin a confused look, causing Tobin to let out an exasperated laugh. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m in love with you!” 

The entire world around Christen blurred for a second. Gaping at Tobin, Christen was sure that she had heard her wrong. “What?” 

Closing the distance between them, Tobin moved so that she was standing between Christen’s legs. Her hands rested on the tops of Christen’s thighs. “I love you, Chris.” The words made Christen’s heart skip a beat. “I’ve been in love with you since you pushed me off the damn boat into the water.” Tears were now streaming down Christen’s cheeks, and she let out a mixture of a laugh and a sob as she remembered that day. “You drive me absolutely insane most of the time, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Tobin used one hand to wipe away Christen’s tears. 

“Tobin…” Christen breathed out her name. “I love you, too.” The words that had been filling her mind recently finally fell from her lips without fear. She watched as Tobin’s eyes lit up in relieve and happiness. Christen’s hands moved to cup Tobin’s jaw. 

“I can’t believe you thought I was breaking up with you.” Tobin admitted as she leaned into Christen’s space. “Could you not tell how much I felt for you?” 

“I just couldn’t believe that I could be worth your love.” Christen admitted her truth in that moment. 

Tobin’s stared directly into Christen’s eyes. “Christen, you deserve so much more than my love, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be worthy of your love, but I want to try to be what you need.” 

“You already are, Tobin.” Christen rubbed the pads of her thumbs along Tobin’s jawline. “I’m so terribly in love with you that it scares me sometimes.” Tears fell from her eyes again, and this time tears slid down Tobin’s cheeks as well. The space between them closed as both leaned in, connecting their lips in a loving kiss. 

After a moment, Tobin pulled away just enough to murmur, “We’re both a bit ridiculous, huh?”

Christen laughed lightly. “A bit, yea.” 

“At least we’re ridiculous together?” Tobin brushed her lips against Christen’s briefly. 

“You’re stuck with me now, Tobin. I hope you realize this.” Christen smiled before pulling Tobin closer to her, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck. Tobin’s hands moved to the small of Christen’s back, holding her close.

“Thank God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your loving comments and for reading this story. Thank you for everyone that sent well wishes about me going back into my classroom. I start to put my classroom back together this coming week, even though I'm not sure if any littles will be in it anytime soon. 
> 
> There is still some more left to this story, so don't go anywhere! I will see you soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally a dream of mine that I wrote to life using T and C. I hope you enjoy! This is technically a "part 1" so keep an eye out for part 2!

“Let me take you somewhere this weekend.” 

Christen looked up from where her head was resting against Tobin’s chest. They were laying on the couch, Christen mostly on top of Tobin, watching a movie on the TV at the end of a long day. Christen had spent the entire day in the lab, working on plans for the sustainability of the Orca’s food source, and Tobin had spent the entire day working on her plane. The plane was almost ready to be airborne again, and that made Christen a little uneasy. She was not sure she wanted Tobin to be in the air again, but that was her own worry that Tobin did not share. Tobin was more than ready to fly, and she told Christen this often. It was a discussion they had not taken the time to discuss yet. 

“Where?” Christen asked. 

Smirking, Tobin shook her head. “It’s a surprise, of course. Can you call out of work for the weekend?” 

“I suppose…” Christen gave Tobin a questioning look, but Tobin just smiled brightly back at her. 

“Trust me.” Leaning forward, Tobin pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Christen nose, causing Christen to giggle. 

“You know I do.” Christen closed the space between them, pressing her lips to Tobin’s for a short kiss. She hummed happily as she pulled away, returning her head to its previous position on Tobin’s chest. “Now, tell me who this Half Blood Prince is.” She said, referring to the movie playing on the screen.

Chuckling, Tobin rubbed a hand up and down Christen’s back. “I’m not going to spoil the entire plot of the movie, baby. It’s not my fault you’ve never watched these before.”

Christen grumbled as she nuzzled her cheek against Tobin’s chest before turning her full attention back to the movie. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to rise when Tobin helped Christen into the truck before making her way to the driver’s side. Their bags were packed and sitting in the back of the truck. Christen had tried to figure out where they were going by asking Tobin what she should pack for the trip, but Tobin had only shrugged and told her to pack comfortable clothes. The night before they were to leave, Christen had tried to peek into the bag that Tobin had packed for herself, but Tobin had distracted her by kissing up the length of her neck before pulling her onto the bed. Now, Christen was watching the scenery as Tobin drove them away from the town, heading towards the mountains in the distance as Christen sipped from the travel mug full of coffee that Tobin had handed her as they left her apartment. 

As they drove, Tobin’s hand moved to rest on Christen’s thigh. Her thumb rubbing circles into Christen’s skin through the fabric of the leggings she was wearing, and Christen smiled contently. The feeling of needing to be constantly connected to Tobin in some way was strong, and she was sure Tobin felt it as well. 

After about an hour, Tobin turned the truck down a small road that was lined with trees on either side. The drive down the road was long enough that their destination was completely secluded from the main road. Christen looked out of the windshield as the truck pulled up to a large wooden fence. The fence was tall enough that whatever was behind it could not be seen from the outside. Tobin parked the truck in front of the fence before turning to Christen. 

“Ready to see the surprise?” She asked happily. Christen had an unsure look on her face, but she nodded her head. Tobin smiled before exiting the truck and walking to the passenger’s side, opening the door for Christen. “I’ll get our bags.” Tobin spoke as she grabbed the bags from the back of the truck. 

Christen followed Tobin as she walked towards the right corner of the fence. There was a door past the corner that Tobin opened before stepping inside of the fenced area. Christen stepped through the doorway before her jaw slackened into a shocked expression. Inside the fence was a building that was built to look like a tent, but it was as big as Christen’s apartment. The tent sat on the edge of a cliff, and the back of the tent had an open porch that looked out onto the snowcapped mountains. In front of the tent between the edge of the fence and the entrance of the tent was an open area that was paved with cobblestones. Along the far side of the fence sat a large steel tub with a firepit in front of it. There were also two log chairs with fluffy white cushions perpendicular to the tub. Planted trees in white ceramic pots were spread out to create even more privacy. 

Following Tobin into the tent, Christen saw that the entrance of the tent led to a small hallway that went either left or right, and she looked to the left first, seeing a bathroom. She walked into the room. The majority of the room was taken up by a shower. The walls and floor of the shower matched the cobblestones from outside of the tent, and a large square showerhead was fixed to the middle of the ceiling. There was no glass or curtain that enclosed the shower, rather it was an open area with a drain in the middle of the floor. The flooring changed from cobblestones to wood where the shower ended. 

Walking out of the bathroom, Christen walked down the other direction of the hallway. At the end of the hallway, she turned to the left to see that it opened to the rest of the tent, which was a large bedroom. A king sized bed took up most of the space in the room, and the bed was positioned to look out towards the porch. Tobin had already opened the tent flaps so that Christen could see the mountains from inside the tent. The bedroom was decorated in a rustic theme. A large, flannel quilt covered the bottom of the bed. A dark wood chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. On the porch that was connected to the bedroom sat two log chairs like the ones on the outside of the tent. A small wooden table sat between the chairs. 

Tobin was standing on the porch, leaning against the railing as Christen explored the tent. When she was finished looking around, Christen walked to where Tobin was standing, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s waist. “This tent is amazing.” Christen murmured as she pressed a kiss to the edge of Tobin’s jaw. 

“I wanted to take you camping, but I wasn’t sure you’d like to rough it in the woods in a normal sized tent.” Tobin laughed lightly. 

Christen nodded. “You know me so well. Camping isn’t something I’ve ever wanted to do, but I’d camp in a tent like this any time.” Turning around so that her back was pressed against Tobin’s front and Tobin’s arms were around her waist, Christen took in the view of the tent from the porch. “I love this!” She said happily. 

“I’m glad.” Tobin murmured as she pressed kisses along Christen’s neck. Christen had quickly realized that her neck was one of Tobin’s favorite places to kiss. “I’ll cook us something to eat on the firepit, and you can unpack your bag. Sound okay?” Christen nodded, but she did not move to leave Tobin’s embrace as Tobin’s lips were still pressing light kisses to her neck. “And then later, we’ll put that steel tub to good use.”

Tobin’s words made Christen shiver, and she knew that this weekend might be her favorite time with Tobin so far. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The sun was just starting to set when Christen and Tobin finished their dinner. Humming happily, Christen smiled at Tobin. “That was amazing.” Sitting in the two log chairs on the porch, Christen reached out to take one of Tobin’s hands in one of her own before turning her attention to watching the sun set behind the mountains. The quiet around them was comforting and calming, and Christen felt at peace. They sat in stillness for a long while before Christen felt Tobin move beside her. Still holding Christen’s hand, Tobin stood up from her chair and moved to stand in front of Christen’s chair. She gently tugged Christen’s hand until Christen was standing in front of her. 

“Want to take a bath?” The tone of Tobin’s voice had deepened, and her words came out slowly. 

“Yes.” Christen breathed out the word. The air between her and Tobin had shifted, and Christen could already feel her skin start to tingle in anticipation. 

Tobin led Christen into the tent, closing the sides of the tent that led to the porch. Christen watched as Tobin walked over to the bed and started to take off her shirt and then her jeans. When she was standing in only her boxer briefs and sports bra, she turned towards Christen, who was still completely dressed. Tobin gave Christen a look, and Christen smiled shyly. 

“I’ll meet you out there in just a minute.” Christen spoke softly, and Tobin nodded before walking towards the front of the tent. 

Taking a deep breath, Christen rubbed her palms on the thighs of her leggings. She suddenly felt very nervous at the thought of taking a bath with Tobin, and she was not sure why. They had been naked together more times than she could count, but this time felt different. That doubt and anxiety that lived inside her flared up as she slowly took off her hoodie and leggings before walking to the bathroom that was inside the tent. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Christen smoothed down her hair with her hands while taking another deep breath. The reflection of herself in the mirror showed darkened eyes and flushed cheeks. Christen looked at her reflection for one more second before turning away and taking off the rest of her clothes, placing them neatly on the bathroom counter. 

Walking out of the tent and into the cool night air, Christen saw that Tobin was already sitting in the steel tub that was full to the brim with water. Steam was floating up from the water. Tobin was leaned backwards against the side of one end of the tub, and she was staring at Christen with a look in her eyes that made Christen’s stomach flip. Walking over to the tub, Christen could not help but to look down at the ground as her shyness took over. She stepped into the hot water and sat on the opposite side of the tub from Tobin, hugging her knees to her chest. 

“Hey…” Tobin’s voice was light, and Christen looked up at her. Tobin reached out a hand. “C’mere, please.” She smiled at Christen as if to ease her shyness. 

Christen hesitated for a moment before shifting forward in the tub. When she was close enough, Tobin placed her hands on Christen’s hips, turning her around and pulling her back so that Christen was leaning back against Tobin and resting between Tobin’s spread thighs. Christen was tense until she felt Tobin press a kiss to the top of her shoulder and wrap her arms around Christen’s middle, holding her close. Another deep breath helped ease the tension inside of her, and Christen let her body settle back into Tobin’s embrace, resting the back of her head on one of Tobin’s shoulders. 

“Mmm…” Tobin hummed. “That’s better.” She rested the side of her head against Christen’s head, cuddling her close to her. “Why are you so nervous?” Christen shrugged, not knowing how to express the doubt and anxiety that lived in the far reaches of her mind. “Well, I clearly haven’t shown you just how much I love and want you today.” 

“Tobin…” Christen shook her head, trying to let Tobin know that she did feel loved and wanted by her, but Tobin shushed her. 

“I love you.” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear as her arms moved away from her middle. One of Tobin’s hands rested on Christen’s ribs, and her other hand moved up so that she could run a fingertip along Christen’s collarbone. “And I want you all the time.” Her fingertips just lightly brushed down Christen’s sternum, and Christen gasped at the barely-there feeling. “I think about you like this, shivering under my touch.” Tobin’s fingertips brushed the underside of one of Christen’s breasts, and Christen moaned quietly. “You took my breath away when you stepped out of the tent.”

“Tobin…” Christen moaned her name this time, arching her chest slightly forward in the hopes that Tobin’s hand would stop teasing her. 

“You’ve got no idea how beautiful you are.” Tobin’s fingertips brushed along the curve of Christen’s breast, teasing her more. “And so fucking sexy.” With those words, Tobin finally stopped teasing and moved her hand to cup Christen’s breast. Tobin added enough pressure to make Christen moan again, and Tobin took Christen’s already hardened nipple between her fingers, tugging it gently. 

“You’re such a tease.” Christen finally found her voice again, and she gasped as Tobin tugged on her nipple again with a little more pressure this time. 

“If you want to be in charge, baby, go right ahead.” Tobin’s mouth was right beside Christen’s ear, and her breath on her skin made her shiver. “Show me what you want.”

Christen felt Tobin’s hands go pliant on her body, and she moved her hands to cover Tobin’s hands. Christen moved Tobin’s hand that was resting on her ribcage down her body. The water made it easy for their hands to slip down Christen’s stomach. Christen moved their hands downward until their fingers were slipping through her soaked folds, and Tobin groaned behind her. 

“Fuck, Chris.” Tobin pressed her mouth to the top of Christen’s shoulder, nipping her skin lightly with her teeth. 

Pressing Tobin’s fingers against her clit with her own fingers, Christen jutted her hips forward, trying to find the right amount of pressure. Tobin’s fingers were still under Christen’s, waiting for Christen to move them how she wanted, and it was frustrating Christen. She could not find the right pressure or rhythm on her own. “Tobin, please…” She swore she could feel Tobin smirk against her shoulder. 

“I got it, baby.” Tobin murmured as her fingers started to circle Christen’s clit in the perfect way, and Christen moved her hand away, placing it on the rim of the steel tub. Her other hand, that was resting atop Tobin’s on her breast, pushed on Tobin’s hand to let Tobin know she wanted that hand to move as well, and Tobin chuckled. “Sit back and relax. I got you.” Christen moved this hand, as well, reaching back and holding onto the back of Tobin’s neck. She turned her head just enough so that she could connect her lips with Tobin’s. 

Spreading her thighs more, Christen gave Tobin’s fingers more room as they moved to slip into her. She let out a loud groan against Tobin’s lips as her fingers curled inside of her. She had to break their kiss as she gasped loudly when Tobin’ fingers hit a spot inside of her that made her legs shake. Tobin kissed the side of Christen’s head as her fingers hit that spot over and over again while her other hand tugged on one of Christen’s nipples and then the other. 

“Tobin! …Yes! …There, there, there! …Please, please, please!” The words fell from Christen’s lips, and she was not even sure what she was saying. All she knew is that she felt her release getting closer, and that fire inside of her burned brighter, almost blurring her vision. Her knuckles were white as they tightly gripped the rim of the steel tub as her hips rocked against Tobin’s hand. 

“So good.” Tobin praised as Christen started to tighten around her fingers. 

Christen threw her head backwards against Tobin’s shoulder, letting out an impossibly loud moan as her release flooded through her. She was pulsing around Tobin’s fingers, and her thighs were shaking. Tobin’s other hand wrapped around Christen’s middle, holding her close again as she came down from her release. 

“Wow…” Christen breathed out the word as she looked up into the starry sky. She tried to level her breathing and whimpered slightly when she felt Tobin’s fingers pull away from her. The chill in the air settled on her feverish skin, and she shivered. Turning around in Tobin’s embrace, Christen settled on her knees once she was facing Tobin, and she chuckled at the smug look on Tobin’s face. 

“How was that, baby?” Tobin asked. 

Gently gripping Tobin’s chin, Christen pulled her lips to her own in a searing kiss. “I seem to remember you telling me you were good with your hands pretty soon after we met.” Christen spoke against Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin smirked. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to try to kiss me or kill me in that moment.”

“Neither was I.” Christen retorted with a smirk. A cool wind swept through the air, causing Christen to shiver and lean closer to Tobin. 

“Let’s go inside, huh?” Tobin nodded towards the tent. “I’ll meet you in there after I empty the tub.”

“Okay. Be quick.” Christen kissed Tobin lightly before standing up in the tub. The water slipped down her body as she stepped out of the tub. Right before she took a step away from the tub, she felt one of Tobin’s hands lightly swat at her backside. She turned to give Tobin a playful look before quickly walking into the tent to escape the cold. Without a second thought, Christen walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She needed the hot water to warm her body. 

Christen was letting the hot water run over her shoulders and chest when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle and a body press up against her back. She turned around in Tobin’s embrace to face her. Tobin was smiling happily at her as Christen leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. The feeling of Tobin’s hands rubbing up and down her back made her hum contently. Her own hands were holding gently onto Tobin’s shoulders.

“I love you.” Christen whispered so softly that her words were almost lost in the sound of the water falling from the shower head. 

Tobin leaned back just enough so that their gazes met. “I love you, too.” She pressed a tender kiss to Christen’s lips. When Tobin moved to pull back from the kiss, Christen moved a hand to the back of her neck, holding her in place and pressing her lips to Tobin’s with more pressure. Tobin hummed in agreement into the kiss as her arms pulled Christen’s body against her own, and Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders. “I should’ve probably mentioned this earlier but don’t plan on getting too much sleep this weekend.” Tobin spoke against Christen’s lips, causing Christen to laugh lightly as Tobin winked at her. “Because I don’t plan to let you out of my arms for the remainder of the weekend.” 

“I think I like this plan.” Christen smiled as she pressed a kiss to the underside of Tobin’s jaw. Her plans to kiss down Tobin’s neck were interrupted when Tobin’s hands gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her feet off the ground. Christen wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist as Tobin stepped out of the shower and walked over to the bathroom counter, sitting Christen down on the cold surface. 

“Don’t move.” Tobin instructed as she stepped away from Christen so that she could walk back into the shower to turn off the water. Christen’s eyes scanned Tobin’s toned body, watching as water droplets slipped down her skin and noting how the black tattoos on her arm seemed more prominent when wet. Tobin was back standing in front of her in a matter of seconds, stepping between Christen’s thighs. “So, we can either dry off with a towel and move this to the bed, or we can stay right here until we dry off.” Christen shivered as Tobin’s hands moved up her thighs. The look in Tobin’s eyes made Christen’s stomach flip. “I’m sure we can find some way to occupy our time.” 

“I’ll take option two.” Christen smirked as she pulled Tobin close, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After spending far too long in the bathroom where Tobin brought Christen to another release with her mouth as Christen sat on the bathroom counter and Christen in return brought Tobin to her own release while on her knees, both women spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other on the large bed. 

When the darkened night started to turn into morning, Christen and Tobin were wrapped in a quilt, sitting in one of the chairs on the porch that looked out onto the mountains. Christen was curled up in Tobin’s lap, resting her head against Tobin’s shoulder as they watched the sun rise and turn the sky from a dark purple to various shades of pink and orange. 

“This’s paradise.” Christen murmured sleepily as she nuzzled her face into Tobin’s neck. Every bone in her body felt content in that moment. 

After a long pause, Tobin whispered, “Thank you.”

Looking up so that she could see Tobin’s face, Christen wondered what Tobin meant. “Thank you?” She asked. 

“For not giving up on me.” Tobin explained.

Christen smiled. “I don’t think I could’ve if I tried.” She knew she was being completely honest. Walking away from Tobin had never been an option. She leaned into Tobin’s neck again, pressing a gentle kiss to Tobin’s skin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the weekend was spent in the same fashion as the first day they arrived at the tent. By the time that it was time to leave, Christen and Tobin were exhausted in the best ways. Christen leaned against the passenger’s side window as Tobin drove the truck back to their small town while holding onto one of Christen’s hands with one of her own. Soft music played through the truck’s speakers as the two women sat in comfortable silence. The plan for the rest of the day was to stop by Tobin’s house so that Tobin could pack a bag for the next few days before they went back to Christen’s apartment. 

Christen must have fallen asleep because the next time she opened her eyes, Tobin was driving the truck down the driveway to Tobin’s house. Christen sat up in her seat, stretching as she smiled in Tobin’s direction. Tobin returned the smile before looking back through the windshield, and Christen watched as the color drained from Tobin’s face. Instantly starting to worry, Christen looked out of the windshield to see what Tobin saw. 

As the truck got closer to the house, Christen saw a tall, blonde woman standing at Tobin’s front door. The woman was unfamiliar, and Christen wondered who she was. Tobin must know her based on her reaction to seeing the woman at her doorstep. Tobin slowly parked the truck before getting out and walking towards the woman without saying anything to Christen. Christen got out of the truck, following Tobin towards the front door. When they got close enough, the blonde woman smiled in their direction. 

“Hey, Tobin. It’s been a while.” The blonde woman spoke in a semi-sad tone. 

Tobin stopped abruptly a few steps away from the woman, causing Christen to almost walk into her. Standing closely behind Tobin, Christen placed what she hoped would be a supportive hand on Tobin’s back. 

“How did you know I was here, Allie?” Tobin asked in a shocked tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo! A new character! What could Allie possibly want, and how did she find Tobin? Stay tuned for the next chapter! As always, sending love to everyone for reading this and sending such sweet comments. All my love! - J


End file.
